The Other Side
by Ludifer
Summary: Male Crona x Maka. Animeverse. AU from episode 21/22. Where the DWMA manages to stop the kishin revival, but at the cost of losing Maka to Medusa. Can Maka cope with being the prisoner of Medusa? What plans does Medusa have for the young meister?
1. Taken

**Hi everyone! Right here we go. New story. I'm usually a Hellsing writer, dunno if any of you have read my previous work. Or if anyone even knows Hellsing here :P. **

**Anyway at the moment this story is T rating. My stories are often quite violent, hell in Hellsing it should be expected. But might try and keep the violence down for awhile to keep it at T for a bit. However I am planning on this being a Crona X Maka story, AS THERE AREN'T ENOUGH OF THEM! *coughs***

**The couple is so cute I am generally surprised there isn't more… **

**Hope you all like this and will read on!**

**Oh yeah I should mention that Crona is a boy in this. I know there is a big thing about it, and yes you can all think what you want. I won't stop you, but I see Crona as a boy and that is how I am going to write. So please, please, no one review telling me how Crona is definitely a girl…I don't want to hear it please. Thank you.**

**Ok, enjoy!**

The sound of dripping, the steady dull low throbbing sound as it reverberated around the place. It echoed around the room, drilling into the skull of the only occupant in the room. A girl opened her eyes in the pitch darkness, she couldn't see. The thick choking darkness covered her senses, with only a dripping tap for comfort. The girl shuffled on the floor, pain coursed through her stiff body. How long had she been lying here…how long had she been here?

For a second her whole mind was blank, she couldn't even remember who she was. A name flashed in her mind. Maka. Yes that was her name. How could she have forgotten? The girl sat up and rested on her hands, yet her side and arms screamed at her for moving. She whimpered into the darkness at her pain. A quick breath blew into the cold space as she forced herself to stay upright. Maka's eyes were open yet she could not see anything, not the floor or her own hands. Nothing. Just a close blackness that threatened to choke her.

She struggled to remember why she was here. The last thing she remembered…what was the last thing she remembered. She tried to think back. Her head was fuzzy and shaking. She gritted her teeth ignoring her pain to think back. She was on a mission, with the others from the academy. With Stein and even her father. To stop the kishin. Yes that was it. Did they do it? Did they win? Though another look around the pitch dark room told her otherwise. Yet where was her friends? Was she alone? Maka shook her head and held back tears that threatened to fall. She would not cry, she is not weak. She is not afraid!

Suddenly more memories came to the fore, of when she battled the demon swordsman, an enemy with a face that she could not quite remember. Yes, that was right. She convinced Soul to use the black blood. Yes that was all she remembered. Did she manage it? Looking at her position she wasn't sure. The dripping sound still sounded around her, yet it increased in number. And sounded as if it came from above her. Maka's teeth chattered as the room grew colder. A cold liquid touched her hand beneath her. She instinctively recoiled. Her body, even stiff and in pain, responded quickly in her fright and stood up. The dripping above her grew to a gushing sound, like a bath running. The cold liquid flowing into the room like rain. Maka opened her mouth to shout out for help, yet no sound emitted. She tried again, and again. As panic rose in her gut as she started to move. Her boots splashed against the floor as she ran, looking for a way out.

The liquid continued to rise over her boots as it mercilessly dripped from the ceiling, falling on her. She felt the coldness on her head and shoulders. Maka raised her arms to try an find a door, an opening. Anything. To find a way out. She couldn't drown! Not like this! Where were her friends?! Suddenly she managed a sound from her mouth, a single word shouted and broke through the darkness.

"Soul!" The sound was muffled and faint under the harsh noise of the rain of liquid. But it was there.

"Maka!" A voice answered. Maka froze. Was that Soul? Was it him? Maka felt a smile of relief on her face, yet her panic was still close to the surface. She ran toward the voice as it shouted her name. Over and over the voice shouted, she ran toward it. Yet she started to grow heavy. Her limbs began to fail and even her knees buckled. The ice cold liquid was at her knees now. It was raining over her face and she tasted the foul stuff. It tasted like blood. Maka struggled to spit out the coppery vileness as she tried to get up. Tried to move, yet she fell again.

"Maka!" That voice again. Was that Soul? She wasn't so sure now. It sounded off.

"S-Soul!" Maka choked out as she fell into the liquid.

"Maka!" Again that voice, it was so familiar….but who? A dim light shone from far off, it was faint, yet that faint light cut through the darkness like a sword. Maka honed in on it and began to wade closer. A figure slowly emerged as the blood-like liquid was up to her hips and the stuff was covering her head and shoulders. It stuck to her and weighed her down, as if trying to pull her down and drown her. Her vision was blurry as she pushed her weak body toward the light. Now with the light closer she could see the liquid before her, it was black…black blood! Maka gasped as she realised she was covered in the thick copper liquid. With renewed effort to escape she plunged ever closer to the figure in the light.

"Maka!" The voice shouted once again, realising she had come closer. Maka picked up on the voice, it was different…yet so very familiar but she can't place it. Sure enough the figure before her finally was close enough to see. Maka looked up expecting white hair and blood red eyes…what she got was a thin and frail body. A shaky hand reaching out to her…and pink choppy hair.

Maka flinched back, away from her apparent saviour. Yet the person before her pressed onward instead. His hands reached for her, even as the black blood was rising higher around both of them.

"Maka! W-wake up!" The boy in front of her practically shouted at her. Maka even in her state of panic understood him. And confusion shot through her face for a second.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. Her vision was blurry and watery, yet she could see. She felt her body once again on the floor. Cold, hard stone greeted her. Once again her body ached and hurt, her muscles felt weak and her joints felt sharp. A blurry mass was before her. Someone was speaking to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. It was dark in here. Yet not the encompassing blackness from before. This was more of a grey variety. Maka blinked her eyes to try and focus. She felt hands gripping her shoulders. Her eyes watered but her vision was slowly clearing. She squinted to try and make out the figure before her. She hoped and prayed it was Soul, and this was all just a bad dream. That she had fallen on her floor from a nightmare and Soul was just here making sure she was ok. Yes that sounded right…yet she knew it wasn't. She didn't have cold hard stone as her floor. She had carpet. Maka frowned at her train of thoughts.

Yet as she was thinking her vision had cleared. Before her was the boy from her nightmare. His frail thin body was just above hers, a little too close for comfort. Yet his gaunt face was only full of concern. Maka focused on his face, his pink locks falling over his face. Suddenly the boy noticed she was looking at him. His face looked relieved…then it quickly morphed into horror as his hands quickly withdrew and he scrambled up onto his feet, scooting away from her a few paces. Maka watched him in fascination as he moved. He wore the same garb she had from her nightmare. A black robe bearing white cuffs and dark shoes. She watched as his frame hunched over and one hand gripped his upper arm. Almost trying to block people out. His eyes no longer met hers, but looked away. In fact they roamed the room, looking anywhere but her.

"…M-Maka? …A-are…you ok?" The boy whimpered out, his voice so low Maka had to concentrate to hear him. Maka felt like rolling her eyes at this boy who she didn't really know. Yet he seemed so familiar. It was driving her nuts. Her fright from her nightmare quickly diminished as she tried to recollect this boy's name. He clearly knew who she was…so she must know him.

Maka sat up once more, her clothes rustled with her. She wore the same clothes as she always did on missions. Her school wear which comprised of a short red with black lined skirt. A white shirt complete with a tie. Over that was a light jumper, with a black long trench coat on top. Her look finished with a pair of black, white strapped boots.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room. It was a small room, a small blank dark room. It smelled old and musty, with cobwebs littered in the corners of the ceiling. And the only piece of furniture was a dirty mattress in the corner of the room. It reminded Maka of a prison cell. Her eyes then fell on the door. It could hardly be called a door, there was no handle. Yet a thin line around the frame and hinges along one side, with a small keyhole told a different story. Maka cursed. It would be difficult if not impossible to open from this side. She rubbed her sore eyes and turned once more to the boy who was waiting for her answer.

"Yes, thank you. Wh-…" Maka caught herself and stopped herself from asking his name. Something told her she knew it. And asking him what she already knew might upset him…why would it upset him? Maka was growing annoyed at herself. The boy's eyes met hers and he smiled weakly. That smile, something seemed to click in her brain at that. Crona. Yes that was his name. With that name memories slid back into place. She remembered Italy, remembered battling him twice now. The first she was beaten…somehow. It was still a bit fuzzy. And the second she doesn't quite know how it ended. Yet this implies they were enemies. But she doesn't feel like they are. Quite the opposite in fact. She is pretty sure Crona is her friend. Pretty sure as she isn't quite sure of anything right now.

With a quick cough Maka stood up onto her sore muscles. She felt too weak to stand however and made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. The mattress was very old, the springs hardly stopped her as she lent her weight on it. A thin sheet lay rag tag atop the mattress, looking far too cold to keep anyone warm here in this…cell. Maka sneered at the space around her. As if it was her worst enemy right now. Crona simply watched her move and sit down. He was as still as a statue, only his eyes moved with her. "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine now." Maka tried to talk to him.

Yet the grip on his arm only grew tighter.

"O-ok. Sorry." Maka rolled her eyes and smiled at him. What was he apologising for?

"No, no! Don't apologise. Um…are you ok?" She asked. At this Crona flinched and she was sure he went paler, it was hard to tell in the dim gloom. What was wrong with him?

"N-no…ones ever…a-asked if I w-was ok…" He spoke to her. Maka raised an eyebrow in confusion. Now his free arm gripped onto his other upper arm, hugging himself. "I-I don't know how to deal with this!" He exclaimed. Before rushing to a corner and huddling down, his face hidden behind his arms and knees. He shuddered but other then that made not a sound. Maka was left speechless. That was the most weird response she had ever seen. In fact she wasn't sure where she should go next. Now she was the one who couldn't deal with this. Should she try and comfort him? Stay here and ignore him? Or give a good old fashioned 'Maka chop' to knock some sense into him? Yet the more she thought the more any of those options might make the situation worse.

"I can't believe we are back in here!" Maka looked back at Crona, a high pitched screechy voice had shouted from Crona's position. But it didn't sound like Crona. Maka narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Suddenly a small black figure appeared from the back of Crona, the small form coalesced above him and began to shout at the poor quivering boy. "This is all your fault! What have you done this time Crona?! I bet it's cus of what you did to me!" With this the little demon like creature began to beat down on Crona's head. The pink haired meister's head bobbed up and down with the tiny beating but gave no real effort to stop him.

Maka sighed, she had forgotten about Crona's weapon. The foul mouthed evil thing. She hated him. Hate was a strong word, but he truly was nothing more then a bully. A bully that Crona could never get away from. Maka's heart bled for Crona and she felt like marching over there and stopping that demon from taking his anger out on the boy.

"Hey!" Maka shouted at the weapon. Her fists were clenched in anger at what she was watching. Suddenly the weapon stopped dead in it's tracks, his face was hard to read. With that white x and those big ping pong ball like eyes the only features. Yet Maka knew he was shocked. As if he hadn't known she was even there. He quickly recovered however and stared up at her.

"What on earth are you doing here bitch?!" He didn't let her answer however as he looked back down at his partner and tugged at his hair. "What is she doing here?!" Crona grew distressed at his tugs.

"No! No! Please stop! You're hurting me!" Crona weakly tried to fight back now. But every time he reached up to pry Ragnarok off he simply shifted position. "Aargh! Somebody help me!" Crona shouted. Maka grew angry and took her cue. She rushed forward and managed to grip Ragnarok's tiny fists and shove them away.

"Two against one?! No fair!" His voice screeched out in anger at Maka. "I'll come back when this stupid girl of yours is gone." He sounded almost resigned yet he disappeared and wormed his way back into the back of Crona. Maka breathed a sigh of relief as the creepy weapon Ragnarok was now gone for now. But her face began to flush as she realised how close Crona's body was. In her haste to help she had pressed her body right up to his own, trapping him between the corner and her body. A blush rose as his face was actually in her chest.

Maka decided to just step back and act as if she hadn't just totally launched herself at him. She quickly jumped back, perhaps a little quicker then she would normally do under normal circumstances. And stood back slightly, still feeling her face hot with her blush and hoping Crona didn't see. It wasn't his fault after all. Maka heard him whimper once again.

"T-thank you…you're so nice to me." Crona spoke barely above a whisper. But Maka heard him none the less. Maybe he didn't really notice how she had invaded his personal space. She would not bring it up. "Sorry about R-ragnarok." His voice wavered. Was he crying? Maka grew a bit uncomfortable. His reactions were not what she expected of a normal person…but Crona was far from normal. She chewed the inside of her lip as she tried to think carefully on what to say.

"You shouldn't let him push you around Crona. He's nothing but a bully." Crona sniffed, Maka thought that maybe that was his response. Until he spoke.

"He's the o-only one who has been …here with me. It's o-ok. I-I don't mind." Crona stuttered out. Maka gritted her teeth in annoyance. She supposed Ragnarok was the only one here with him for years, but that doesn't give him the right to bully Crona. Maka rolled her eyes and sighed, she wasn't sure she could say anything to help him at this moment in time.

Maka sighed and stepped back toward the dreary mattress on the floor. Crona didn't move from his spot on the floor. Now that Maka could focus back on her situation she felt panic rise in the back of her mind. Where was she? How did she get here? How did she get out? And…what of her friends? She knew an answer to not one of those questions. Maka glanced back at Crona as she simply stared at the floor. Did he know?

"Crona?" Maka started as softly as she could. She wasn't even trying to pretend. She honestly wanted to be soft with him. "Where are we?" Crona stiffened and looked up at her, their eyes met before he quickly looked back down to the floor.

"This…is my area." Maka pouted. That was not really what she wanted.

"I mean…" She gestured to the room. "What is the room?" Crona's voice answered her once more.

"This is my room." Maka struggled to suppress a growl of annoyance. This was getting her nowhere. She decided to try a different approach.

"Crona…" Her voice grew harsh, she tried to reign it in. "…ok then…why are we here?" Maka hoped she would get some sort of answer from that line. She listened intently as Crona whimpered and brought his knees closer to him. Clenching his legs with his hands as if for dear life.

"I'm here…I-if I've been bad." He stated. Maka huffed. Once again that wasn't an answer…wait. He said I've. He only meant him. Then what was she here for?

"What about me?" Maka pressed on. Crona shook his head, yet his lips were tight and he didn't say any more. She watched him as his eyes shut and he leant his head on his knees. Was that the end of the conversation? Maka leant back on the mattress on her hands and let her head roll back. Great, this was just great. There was no way out of here that she knew of. And only Crona for company. At least he was her friend. She supposed she would have hated to have been alone in here. Maka let her hands give way as she flopped onto the bed below her.

She stared up at the stone ceiling, watching a spider make it's way along a cobweb. Her skin crawled with the size of the thing. She hoped it would not make it's way down at any time of the night…night…was it night? Maka found she had no clue. It could be the middle of the day and she would not know. There were no windows here…it was impossible to tell. She scanned the walls once more, as if searching for another way out. There was nothing, yet that did not mean she could not try. Maka jumped off the mattress and made her way to a wall. Her hands planted against it.

"There must be some sort of hidden doorway here somewhere…they always have these things in here in movies." Maka spoke out loud. To no one in particular. She traced her way along the wall, her fingers gliding over the cracks and grooves. Looking for any sort of clue. She passed one wall and came onto the next. Passing over the dirty mattress and carrying on round. Every now and then she pushed onto a stone, to see if it was loose or would come away. Unfortunately no such luck.

She carried onto the third wall, this one was just the same. Yet she decided to vent some of her fury out onto the wall. She kicked out at it and even punched at the harsh blocks. With a final yell she pushed as hard as she could at the unmoving blocks. To no avail. "Damn it!" Maka yelled out.

"There's only one w-way out of here…" A weak voice spoke from the far corner. Maka turned to Crona. A smile came to her lips. Of course, the door. Maybe she could force her way through.

"Alright then…" Maka backed up and stood at the far wall across from the door. Her back was at the wall and her foot was pressed up against it. She grinned at her plan. Maka pushed up the sleeves of her coat and mentally prepared herself. She caught Crona out of the corner of her eye. He was sat up in his corner and was watching her intently.

"Ready…set…go!" Maka shouted out into the quiet room and launched herself off the wall. Charging straight for the door and pushing her shoulder out toward it. She picked up the pace as she closed in and jumped forward, putting as much strength as possible into the hit. Crona simply watched as she smacked right into it. The stone door didn't even budge as she crumpled against it and fell to the floor. "Ow…" Maka mumbled out on the floor. For a minute she simply sat there in her heap, glaring daggers at the door that barred her in. Yet she stopped when she heard something peculiar. Laughing. It was soft and barely heard under his breath. But Crona was laughing at her! Maka turned her face to him, her face a mix between a grimace and anger. Crona caught her glare and squeaked in alarm. He immediately stopped, she swore a blush appeared on his face. "Are you laughing at me?" Maka spoke to him, deadly serious in her question. Crona bit into his bottom lip.

"N-no!" He shook his head vigorously.

"Good…" Maka started to pick herself off the floor. "Otherwise you'd have a 'Maka chop' heading your way." She teased him as she made her way back to the far wall. Rotating her arm around as she tried to help the slight pain that now formed in her shoulder.

Once again she leaned back on the wall and launched off, not being able to put as much strength into the hit but she did her best. Once again she crumpled to the floor with nary a shift in the door. "This had better be a real door…" Maka mumbled as she got up and turned toward her far wall to do it again.

Crona simply watched from his corner as Maka struggled with her escape plan. She lost count of how many times she ran into the door. Yet it would not move. Not even an inch she swore. However she knew one of them would cave in first…and unfortunately it was the one who could feel pain. Maka whimpered as she held her sore shoulder with her good arm. It was no good, for now she was stuck here. Her skin and muscle felt tender as she knew a bruise was forming.

"It only o-opens…one way." Maka froze in her place. That line filled her with a sort of dread. Why did it? Maka gulped and blinked as she thought back. Oh yes that was it. It was the first time they had met. In that church in Italy. Maka shuddered and tried to ignore her fear from that time. She shook her head and went back over to the dirty mattress, she plopped down on it and sighed. Holding her arm up to keep her shoulder supported. "I-it won't open…until Lady Medusa comes." Maka eyes widened. Did he just say Medusa?! Bile rose in her throat, she actually had to swallow it back down. Her face grew pale. This was bad, this was very bad. Maka gripped her arm, no she would not show fear. She was not afraid…she was not afraid of that witch! The questions burning in her mind rose once more. How had this happened? It didn't make any sense. Why could she not remember? But the face of that witch forced her to her feet.

"Crona! We have to get out! We have to get out now!" Maka knew she sounded in panic. But she no longer cared about keeping her cool, this was too much. She ran back at the door with her good other shoulder, but it once again did nothing. She pounded at the door with her fists and kicked out. Nothing she did had any effect however. She even found herself spitting at the door in her frustration. "Let us out of here!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs. There was no answer…nothing happened. Maka felt sick to her stomach. Trapped here, a prisoner of the witch Medusa. "S-soul…" Maka whispered under her breath. Wishing more then anything that her partner was here. With him by her side they could do anything. But here…she was alone. She was powerless… Maka slid down the door and onto her knees. She crouched there with one hand still defiant on the door. Hoping it would open and she was not a prisoner of the enemy. An enemy they were sworn and raised to destroy. An enemy that wished to kill every one of them.

She felt tears beginning around her eyes, she didn't want to show Crona her weakness and so turned her head away from him. She hunched in on herself. All she could focus on was stopping herself from crying. She didn't notice Crona till it was too late. She didn't know he was right behind her until she felt hands encircle her waist. Arms followed and she was pulled into a hug. His head leaning on the back of her neck. Maka's breath caught in her throat and she stiffened. Crona was hugging her?

"Maka…please don't cry." He said into her back. He pulled her tighter toward him. Wow she must look pathetic if Crona was trying to help her. Maka quickly brought her arm to her face and wiped away her tears.

"No… I'm fine. Thank you…"

**Alright, hope you all liked. :D Hope Maka and Crona, oh and Ragnarok were all In character. **

**Please drop me a review telling me what you think. Much appreciated!**

**PS: Yes I am thinking about lemons already in this story…though not sure if I will be posting them here or off-site. As I know this site can be a bit touchy with the subject. *shrugs***


	2. Escape?

**First off a big thank you to all my reviewers from chapter 1. You made me so happy! **

**I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations and answer a few questions.**

A thud sounded out. It was a thud from a foot, it belonged to a boy who was currently kicking a wall. Soul was that boy, he was pounding the wall before him to vent some of his pent up frustration. His frame was bent as his fists lent against the wall. His head was low, yet his teeth were gritted and his eyes were aflame in his rage.

Soul couldn't believe his own failure…he failed his meister. The one he swore to protect, what was the point of being a weapon without his handler? It was pathetic. Soul cursed himself. He was presently standing in an ally way of Death city. Rubble surrounded him from the attack by those witch sisters. But he didn't care. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Maka. How he failed her…his fingers trailed the brick wall before him. A slight growl sounded from his throat. If only he had looked back…if only he had checked on her. She would still be here, he was sure of it.

Soul's mind ran over the night before in his head. Over and over again. He watched as they left together as one. Running together through the hallway. Yet when Soul arrived at the room where the Kishin was…he was alone. He watched as again and again and again he looked around. Not understanding where she was. She should have been by his side, he didn't understand where she had gone. The others looked at him with those stares…stares of disbelief. Of accusation. He saw it in their eyes.

A bluster of panic had followed as he searched for her, searched for her in vain. She had disappeared. She was gone and so was Medusa and her evil lackeys. Soul didn't want to put two and two together…but it was all he could come up with. It was all his fault.

As Soul's mind spiralled down into his own hell he didn't notice a figure enter his ally and come close.

"Ah, here you are." That was the voice of Death the kid. Soul wouldn't say he was close to the reaper. But he was a solid person who was reliable. Unlike Soul.

"What do you want?" Soul spat at his friend. Kid frowned at him yet did not respond to his harsh comment.

"We were looking all over for you." Soul didn't thank him or even look at him. He instead dragged his fingers over the wall. Feeling the slight pain from the harsh brick. Kid sighed at him. "Come on Soul. Do you really think Maka would want you to be blaming yourself in this ally way?" He spoke calmly and collected. Same as always. Damn him.

Soul sighed as well and looked up at him.

"But it is my fault. A weapon is supposed to protect their meister! It's my fault she is gone…" Kid folded his arms, yet was patient with the guilt ridden weapon.

"Stop it Soul. Surely you have some sense to see that you did nothing wrong. After all, she might still be somewhere in the city. We haven't tried everywhere yet." He sounded hopeful. Yet it was forced. Soul knew it. "Now come along. You will be no good to Maka if you are here all night." Kid tried to get him to leave. But Soul was having none of it.

"Just leave me alone…" Soul began to mope once again, he wanted to be left alone. To not be bothered by other meisters who knew nothing of his pain.

"Gah…I didn't want to do this. But it looks like I have no choice." Kid spoke to himself. Soul had looked back toward the rubble strewn floor at this point, he started to look back up again in confusion. "Maka chop." The last thing Soul saw was a book hurtling toward his face as he was whacked right in the forehead. He crumpled to the floor.

"What the hell man?!" Soul shouted angrily at the boy. Kid was holding what looked to be a dictionary in his hand, yet his face was deadly serious. Soul groaned out as he cradled his sore head. "That was seriously uncool…" Soul was not a happy camper on the floor, his vision swam a bit. He was sure Kid hit him too hard. He swung his head up, a strain of insults on his lips. Yet they died as soon as he looked up. He definitely had a concussion or something…because Kid was gone and Maka stood in his place! She stood in the same way as Kid had done holding that darn book that she always carries around with her. A concerned look on her face.

"C'mon Soul…" She spoke. That was it, he really needed to go to sleep. Now he's seeing things. He blinked at the image, it quickly vanished. Just as he thought. Kid was staring at him once again. Hmph, yeah Maka would be concerned about him. She wouldn't want him moping like this. A smile appeared on his face thinking about her.

"Sorry, did I hit you too hard? It was Patty's idea. She hoped it would knock some sense into you. I'm sure Maka would do this same thing." Kid explained his actions. Soul removed his hands from his throbbing head and stood up. He grinned at his friend with his sharp teeth.

"Haha! Yeah you're probably right. She would have done that…" Soul frowned at Kid. It had helped. But the guilt was still there. Soul stared at Kid, he still wore the same clothes from last night. Hell so did Soul. The usual smart black suit that Kid always wore, with a death skull at his collar. The whole thing was perfect, even now when Soul was covered in rubble dust and dirt Kid was prim and proper as always. Soul didn't always understand that dude. Soul was dressed in his usual yellow and black jacket, with his maroon jeans and shoes that matched his jacket. The bandana he always wore was currently around his neck, with his white hair over his eyes.

Yet here Kid was, heck all of them were out looking for him. He was just being selfish. He should stop making them worry. He would try and rest, for Maka's sake. So he could look for her once again. It just got to him that the two people he knew who could sense souls were unable to help right now. There must be someone else at the academy who could do it. Yes, that was it. First thing tomorrow he would start afresh. He nodded to Kid who turned away from him and began to walk back out of the ally way. Still holding that dictionary. Soul rubbed his sore head…he could have picked something not so thick to hit him with…

They walked along the road, rubble was thrown about this area as well. A few buildings were gone, but luckily there were no bodies. Everyone had in fact managed to get out. The civilians were all safe. So the mood was down, but not out. However only a few people were still out at this time. Most had found shelter or somewhere to stay until the day. Until morning came and they could make a start on the repair work. Soul caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw Kid raise a radio to his lips.

"Kid here. Soul is with me." He spoke into it. A rush of relieved voices began to check in, yet they were quickly overpowered by a certain blue haired meister. Black Star shouted into his radio at the top of his lungs.

"Ha! Soul where have you been man?! You know you shouldn't hide from a big star like me!" Both Soul and Kid groaned as Black Star ranted on the radio. Yet Soul still managed a grin at him. Black Star was always like this, but he knew he cared really. "After all, I was the one who stopped that Kishin from waking up!" Soul laughed next to Kid, who only grimaced with his words. Black Star was indeed the one who had stopped the black blood. According to Black Star his sixth sense was so bad that the madness wouldn't affect him. Turns out he was right, sort of. He managed to cut that syringe in two and stop the Kishin revival. Although not even he could stop the madness for long, it did indeed start to affect him right after that. He turned on Kid and attacked him, giving those two goons of Medusa's plenty of time to escape while Kid dealt with Black Star. The blue buffoon doesn't remember that bit of course, he only remembers his heroic destruction of the black blood. And tends to omit the fact that Kid had to knock him out from his detailed description of the act.

"He is not going to drop that…is he?" Kid sighed out. Soul laughed at him and shook his head.

"Nope, not for awhile at least." Soul looked out over the street. "First a soul and now stopping a Kishin revival? Wonder what he'll do next? He might even pass an exam…" Soul wondered out loud. Kid popped the radio back in his pocket as he walked with Soul.

"Hmm…you may be right." Kid replied. Soul glanced at him. He actually took him seriously it seems.

"Haha, nah, Black Star might actually get a mark above zero some time soon. But he'll never pass." Soul laughed at his friend. Kid glanced at him and smiled. A last sound erupted from the radio in Kid's pocket. The typical yelling of Black Star, followed by the calming voice of Tsubaki as she tried to tell him he still had his finger on the radio button. Even Kid laughed with Soul as they listened to his hijinks through the radio.

* * *

Medusa stared at her computer screen before her. Notes were open on the electronic screen. She was hunched over on her chair before her desk. Not paying any attention to the other occupants of the room. She wore her black garb from the attack on death city. Her loose sweat pants and hooded top. With bare feet. Her dark blonde hair twisted and wound together below her chin. Her face was blank, the other two people in the room however showed their emotions far too well.

The other two stood in the room was a shuddering Eruka and a stiff Free. Eruka was literally shaking as she stood just off from Medusa. With Medusa's snakes still inside her she thought she was about to die, right here. Free had no such worry, but his stiff body showed a hint of tension in his muscles. The two also wore the same outfit from the night of the attack. Eruka with her orange frog hat that she currently gripped as if it might somehow save her from her certain death. With a black dress peppered with white polka dots. And black tights and white boots. Free was still garbed in his prison uniform, the cliché black and white stripes look. However his top was tied around his waist and a black t-shirt now covered his chest, his feet were also bare but with a ball and chain chained to one foot. As if the immortal had just now broken out of prison…and not a few nights ago.

Medusa suddenly swung around on the chair that she had been sitting on, Eruka actually screeched out in her horror. Free grimaced at her actions but didn't say anything. Medusa looked at Eruka, with mock concern on her face.

"Oh my, what's wrong Eruka?" Eruka when she had screeched had pulled her hat further down her face. She shakily pulled it back up to look at her.

"You-you aren't going to kill us?" her voice wavered as she struggled out her answer. Medusa stared at her. Just long enough till they both grew uncomfortable, then she laughed.

"Don't be silly. I won't kill you." She stated as if the mere mention of killing them was ridiculous. But both Free and Eruka knew that she would if she wanted to. "If I killed every servant who failed me, I would have no one left." She spoke light heartedly, as if she was on about a totally different subject. But this caused Free and Eruka to glance at each other.

"Rib-bit." Eruka spoke under her breath, not wanting anyone to catch that. But her shoulders relaxed a little bit, now that she knew she wasn't dying today at least. But Medusa knew they had failed her. She was sure she wouldn't get off the hook that easily.

"Now then. I should go see to my new guest." She stood up off her chair and passed the pair by heading for the far door. Eruka's eyes left her and trailed to the floor. She was no friend of the DWMA, far from it. But she felt a pang of pity for Medusa's new prisoner.

* * *

Medusa's smile left her face as soon as she left the room where her two servants still stood. They were nothing but idiots, she gave them every opportunity to revive that Kishin. And they failed. Maybe she should kill them and get the trash out of her face. She sighed. No she still needed the morons. Not even she could be everywhere at once. She had everything planned out, how it would all work, how she would set the world to how it should be…however the DWMA had managed to cheat her out of her victory. So for now that plan was on hold. She would not think of it as a failure. No, after all, not like the Kishin was going anywhere any time soon. No she would try again. Just…not quite yet. She thought back to how she had found Crona beaten and turned against her by the DWMA. Medusa had thought her black blood research was infallible. However trust the DWMA to come up with another stumbling block.

She shook her head, at least it wasn't a total loss. She had her hands on a new experiment. She had always loved to tinker, to change the status quo into something different and new. Some say her work was monstrous. However some of the greatest scientific breakthroughs in the world were heralded by work that was seen as 'monstrous'. No she was a scientist, and she had a new test subject. She could not wait to get started. This 'Maka' was able to somehow filter the black blood from her own body and even purify the madness it caused. It was amazing really, if it didn't irritate her so. Crona was now nothing more then a weak and feeble meister. However he could still be useful, even without his madness. After all it wasn't totally gone, just…lifted from his mind. She didn't doubt he could easily be pushed down that route once more. Whatever Maka did was by no means permanent.

Better yet, Crona was quite the opposite of a rock for Maka. If he drifted into madness Maka may actually follow. Medusa smirked to herself, that would be interesting to watch. A trained meister of the academy turned into a weapon against them…But Medusa was getting ahead of herself. She had her first experiment to try. To figure out what Maka held that allowed her to defend herself against the black blood and madness itself. She had her theories, was it an unusually strong will? Some sort of ability only she had mastered from the academy? Maybe it was the fact that her father was a Death Scythe? Or what about those Soul wavelengths that she had heard about when she was at the academy herself? If so, then could she do it on her own? Or did she need to have her weapon with her? So many possibilities. She smiled at the thought of her research. She hadn't gotten this excited since she first thought about her black blood. It was positively enthralling.

Medusa was close to Crona's room. Not that it was really a room. She hated going there, it was more like his pen. Like he was her pet. But it had to be done, in the name of science. She turned a corner as she headed close to his room. Her mind drifted back to her thought once more.

She wondered how to weaken whatever strength that Maka had. To weaken her emotionally and physically? Would that work? Could it be overpowered? Maybe she could introduce a steady supply of black blood? More then Maka could filter out. Would that work? A sick smile grew on her face. She couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Maka had decided to save her strength for now. She presently sat huddled on the mattress. Her legs were bent and close to her face, her head leaned on her knees and her arms hugged her legs. She would have matched Crona had he not been sitting up and watching her. She had not said a word after she said she was fine and decided to sit on the bed. Crona had simply gone back to his corner. Suddenly she raised her head and spoke.

"Crona…" Crona perked up and nodded at her. "…when that door opens… follow my lead ok?" She ordered him. Crona didn't reply, but Maka didn't even check on him. She just hoped he would.

They sat like that in silence. The silence stretched on for what felt like hours, Maka's legs started to stiffen up. But she wanted to keep herself taught, she felt as if that door would open any second. She wanted to be ready. A sudden click caught her attention as it echoed over the empty room. She raised her head, eyes widening. Mentally preparing herself for a burst of exertion. A dull sound of the door latch being twisted and Maka was off, she pushed off the bed and charged straight for the door. As she ran she watched as the door was pushed open. Light filled the doorway, blinding Maka. Her eyes stung as they tried to adjust to the sudden light. She could just make out a figure in the doorway. But Maka didn't care who it was, whoever it was, was an enemy! Maka launched herself at the figure and slammed into their chest, pushing the person down and hitting the opposite wall of the small corridor behind.

"Crona! Run!" Maka screamed out at Crona, she glanced back to see if he was coming, his head appeared from behind the door. Her heart was beating like mad as she quickly got up off the figure and ran down the corridor. Hoping against hope that this would lead to a way out. Her feet thudded across the floor as fear induced speed pushed her onwards. Pure adrenaline guided her. Maka came to the end of the corridor, it led to the left. She dashed off down another corridor, this one was adorned with doors on the sides and at the very end. Maka looked back to see if Crona was with her. Yet he was not there! "Crona!" She shouted, her feet stopped dead. Her head swung back to the doors, one could be her freedom…could be a way out. But she couldn't leave Crona here in the hands of Medusa…she would never forgive herself! Time seemed to stretch onwards as she struggled with herself over what to do. Flee or stay? She made her choice, even as something in the back of her mind yelled at her for making the wrong choice she made her way back to the previous corridor. She ran around it and stared at what she saw. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light of the corridor, she saw. She saw all white, the corridor was flooded with white light. Quite the opposite of the dark room she had spent time in. There before her was Crona, he was staring at a person in front of him. He was shaking and his teeth were chattering. Fear was all over his face. Yet Maka didn't blame him. She herself felt her heart leap into her throat at the person who she had just pushed down…it was Medusa herself!

She tried to shout for Crona, but her voice was caught in her throat. Medusa had picked herself off the floor and stared straight up at Maka. Her face was…Maka could only describe as pure evil. Her eyes glared and her mouth was pulled into a hideous grin. Maka was reminded of why Medusa was called the snake witch…she looked exactly like a cobra waiting to strike. Maka couldn't help herself, she stepped back a pace in pure fear.

"Vector plate." Medusa spoke out, Maka felt a wave of confusion…then she was whipped forward, as if pushed through the air. Like a spring being released. She shot forward straight into the waiting arms of Medusa. Medusa gripped onto her shoulders and held her aloft. Her grinning face right in front of Maka's own.

"Get off me! You witch!" Maka spat right into the face of Medusa. Her anger and frustration hiding her fear. Maka struggled in her tight grip, she tried to raise her arms but found she could not. Then she felt the wriggling body of something coil around her body. Squeezing the breath from her lungs…too tight! Maka tried to suck air into her lungs, tried to breath. But it was impossible! Somehow snakes had wound themselves around Maka's whole body! Trapping her arms to her side and legs together. She struggled to fight back, to escape the coils of snakes around her. Dark patches appeared in her vision as she could feel herself grow weaker. Medusa stared right into her face as Maka was turning blue. As if she wanted to watch her die.

Was this is it? Was this how she was going to die? Strangled by Medusa? Tears budded at the corner of her eyes as her strength gave way. To be replaced by a sharp fear in her heart. Suddenly the snake uncoiled just enough so that she could breathe, Maka sucked in a large gasp of air into her tight chest. Her vision was blurry but there. But she felt weak, she could still feel the scaly bodies as they slithered over her. The face of Medusa came ever closer, her hand raised and lay on her face. Caressing her. As if a mother and child…or a lover. However Maka was too busy trying to breathe through her sore chest to care about Medusa's behaviour right now. Medusa's face softened for just a second…then grew fierce again. Maka felt the snakes suddenly leave her body, she felt light. As well as light-headed. Without all that weight weighing her down, yet she could not move. Or even fight her off as she was flung away, back into that dank dark room. Medusa threw Maka back into the darkness, she hit the floor hard. Her sore shoulders and chest cried out at her as she landed.

Yet Maka was too pale and hurting to care at all. Her eyes managed to flick upwards to see Crona. He was shaking, his hands were gripping his hair and tugging hard, his eyes were glossy with fear and that hint of madness that was so familiar in his gaze once. Tears fell down his face as he bit into his lip so hard he drew his own black blood. The liquid dribbled down his chin and onto the floor.

"Crona." Maka head Medusa speak to Crona. That sick smile on her face. Almost innocent, as if she had not nearly killed Maka. He jumped and turned to her. "Look after her. It appears she doesn't understand the rules here yet." She said gently, her voice was dripping with false care. A lie, that was all she was. A fake, an actor. She enjoyed watching the pain in others. Found entertainment in the torment. Crona came forward toward her…Maka pleaded with him in her eyes to ignore her and run…to get out of here. She didn't want to see that madness in his eyes return. It would hurt this time to see it return. Yet he did not do as she wanted…he stepped toward her with his tears still flowing down his face. Once he was out of the doorway Maka heard it slam shut and click locked. Maka had failed to escape…she had failed.


	3. Feeding Time

Crona sniffed in his dark room, the tears had dried on his face, leaving only streaks as the only evidence that they were even there. His lip had scabbed leaving the black blood to dry along his chin. He hiccupped as he walked close to Maka who was currently lying on the floor. Her face was white and her mouth hung open, struggling to breathe. Crona couldn't help but feel sick, a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach, it was one thing to feel the pain himself. But to see it happen to someone else, it was horrible. Truly horrible… A pain in his chest hurt as he edged closer to where Maka lay. He felt like he might suffocate…he didn't understand it…any of it. He had never cared for anyone else before…and it hurt to do so.

He didn't know ho to deal with it.

He had wanted to follow Maka out…he truly had. He was about to…until he came face to face with Lady Medusa. The way she stared at him as Maka ran past, their eyes locked and he couldn't move. He was frozen in place. He knew he couldn't get away… so what was the point? But…but that had caused Maka to be hurt. He had expected her to leave him here and escape. The thought that she would come back had never even dawned on him. Why? Why would she do that? Was that what being a friend was? To look out for each other? Crona didn't understand.

Fresh tears fell down his face at seeing her in the state she was in. He had to do something…he wasn't quite sure what. But seeing her laying on the floor left a cold feeling in the back of his skull. He didn't understand these new feelings. Yet he couldn't ignore them. He leaned down and tried to pick her up. His fingers gripped onto her coat, his mind reeled back at the thought of being so close to her. But he ignored it, she was too out of sorts to even look at him, let alone move herself. So Crona did his best for her. He pulled…but his strength simply wasn't enough. He gulped as his fingers slipped from her coat and back to his side. The feeling inside of him, a harsh dark hole that made him feel empty and useless was eating away at him. Made all the more worse as Maka lay before him.

As Crona stood there and tried to figure out a way to help, he felt that all too familiar painful rip on his back. He whimpered as a small weight settled on his head.

"Where's the cow gone?" Ragnarok's head twisted this way and that as if looking for her, not realising she was on the floor. "She's in for it now! As soon as she comes close…" The little black weapon made mock movements, punching the air. "I'll give her what for! Pow! Whack! She won't know what hit her!" Ragnarok giggled at himself. Crona didn't respond at all and went back to trying to help his only friend.

This time he moved over till his feet were at her head and decided to grip her coat again and pull. Dragging her over to the mattress, her coat and shoes trailed over the floor, making a shuffling sound as he worked. Of course Ragnarok quickly noticed what he was doing. "Oh! Someone beat me to it did they?" Crona still didn't respond. He didn't want to argue with him. "She deserved it. … hmmm, was it you Crona?" Ragnarok slyly spoke. Crona shook his head as he was near to the mattress now. "Who else could it have been? Good one Crona." Crona gritted his teeth at his partner. How could Ragnarok think such a thing?

"S-stop it! It wasn't me!" Crona had decided to talk back. He had finally reached the mattress and slid Maka over it, pulling the dirty sheet out of the way as he lay her down on it. The mattress was in a good condition for how old it was. It was dirty and the threading had worn in places. However there were no lumps or bumps. Showing that Crona had never actually slept on it. He preferred his corner, lying on such a thing made him feel vulnerable. But Maka wouldn't be vulnerable, not with him watching over her. A few good tugs and her body was off the floor and over the mattress, his arms were sore and his chest was tight as he worked. His weak body not used to such exertion without the interference from Ragnarok or his own madness. His guts felt like they were doing cartwheels in his stomach he felt so guilty. Her face was so pale…he hated it. He didn't know what to do. Her eyes had closed at some point as he was dragging her…Crona felt a sharp stab of panic surge through his head. Was she dead? "Maka!" Crona yelled out in fear as he fell to his knees before her face, he still had no idea what to do. He tentatively touched her face, she was cold…yet he felt breath as it was pushed in and out of her lungs. Crona quickly took his hands off her face. She was alive…just passed out.

Ragnarok had watched Crona as he had checked on Maka. But now he decided to pipe up again.

"She's totally defenceless Crona." his voice was suggestive and low in Crona's ear. Crona jumped in surprise at what he had said and quickly got to his feet.

"S-so?" Crona didn't understand what Ragnarok was talking about, he felt nervous again as his worry for Maka started to abate. He gripped his arm once more as he stepped away from her, further down the bed.

"Do I have to spell it out to you?!" The weapon spat at him, pulling at his hair again. However Crona still didn't understand what he was suggesting at all.

"S-spell what out f-for me? I don't know …what you mean. Why are we spelling?" He replied. Ragnarok let out a loud growl of annoyance and tugged harder on his meister's hair. Crona sat down at the bottom of the mattress by Maka's feet.

"I'm telling you to look up her skirt dumbass!" Ragnarok shouted at him. But Crona still didn't understand him.

"W-why would I want to do that?" Crona tried to glare at him, but considering Ragnarok couldn't actually see his face it did little good. "Maka is my friend."

"Crona! I'm trying to help you here!" Crona doubted that, it didn't sound like he was helping. He shook his head.

"No …you're not." But that still didn't stop Ragnarok. Crona folded his arms in defiance for Maka, he would stand his ground against whatever it is that Ragnarok wanted him to do.

"Fine…Guess I've gotta do everything myself." Ragnarok mumbled. Crona didn't quite hear him, and just as he was about to ask what he said he felt Ragnarok's tiny fist grip his arm and shove his hand away from him. Crona suddenly felt soft warm flesh in the palm of his hand and the material of Maka's skirt above. Crona stared at where Ragnarok had stuck his hand…his eyes trailed down his arm as it vanished under Maka's skirt. His heart skipped a beat. Then plunged into his mouth.

For a second he didn't move, Maka was still out cold. His hand unconsciously tightened on her warm skin, then his head kicked in. Crona felt the blood rush to his face, darkening it considerably. His eyes widened and his teeth chatted in his fright and worry. What had he done?! Crona quickly whipped his hand back, Ragnarok had let go now of course. And was too busy laughing his little head off at Crona's expense. He hugged his hand to his chest, his shaking and blush were still there however, even as he stared at the hand that had touched her. Crona whimpered and moaned out load as he felt deep shame set in. Even if Ragnarok made him do it, it wasn't right. He knew it wasn't. He was pretty sure it wasn't… He hunched over till his head was hidden from view.

"Am I gonna get a thank you?" Ragnarok huffed down at Crona. How did that deserve a thank you?! "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The weapon beat his fists down onto Crona's head. But that was it, Crona had had enough.

"Ragnarok! I c-can't believe you m-made me do that! I'm n-not thanking you!" Crona yelled at him. But this just drove Ragnarok on, he gripped Crona's fringe and harshly pulled his head back so he could look at him in the eye.

"What?! I just helped you skip first base and go straight to second! You owe me!" He shouted back at Crona. But Crona wasn't backing down this time. His face grew hot once more, and his lips grew taught in anger.

"N-no I don't! Besides when d-did bases come into this? I don't know what you are talking about!" Crona did his best to yell back, but his little voice struggled to match up to Ragnarok's screech.

"Crona you idiot!" The weapon shouted and pulled his hair harder, forcing Crona's head right back.

Crona reached up to try and pry the feisty thing off his head. But he was gripped hard, like a tick…an annoying huge black tick. Then Ragnarok took things one step further and shoved his fingers into Crona's mouth, pulling his cheeks harshly to the side.

"Ow! Srhop iht! Y-you'rhe rhurhin hre!" Crona moaned out, his voice corrupted by the fact that his cheeks were currently being pulled by a certain weapon.

* * *

A scribble of pen on paper was the only noise in an otherwise silent room. Medusa was currently sat in her lab. An average size room that looked small, brought on by the amount of desks, beakers, vials and other such science related equipment decorating the room. Various shelves adorned the room, all filled with dead tiny animals or parts of corpses. Some frozen in time as if they were just slaughtered that day. Other parts of the wall was covered in witch writing, written in the blood of innocent humans. Grotesque trophies from past victories sat on stands around the room, accompanied with past weapons that she had captured and melted down like Ragnarok. However had not been strong enough to withstand the procedure and had died. Their pathetic weapon forms fixed onto the wall, some twisted into bizarre shapes and angles. Corrupted. Some encased in glass as if in display. One wall was perpetually covered in blood, the red dark liquid ran down one wall. Fresh as if the wall was alive.

A whole fridge was in here dedicated to her work, many samples both past and present of black blood filled up the fridge. Keeping them in pristine condition in case she ever need them again. On their own the black blood did nothing, and acted just like regular blood. But inside a host, with a will and a mind behind it. The black blood was a devastating weapon. Medusa was wearing her white lab coat over her small black dress. She found it easier to work in such an outfit, rather then what she usually wore.

At the moment she was writing notes on the current condition of her two research subjects. Crona's condition was passive at the moment, a step backward caused by Maka. However he was not what she was working on right now. It was the other meister. Maka was strong. However she was wounded right now, and for now at least she would be more manageable. Medusa knew it wouldn't last, but it would make the initial stages of the experiment easier for Medusa. In front of her was a vial of black blood, it sloshed around the glass holder as if alive. Though the glass had been stable for quite a few minutes. A hiss sounded near her, Medusa smiled over at the snake that was coiled close to her. The snake hissed with it's tongue just poking out of it's mouth. The creature was small, about the length of her arm. But it was more then enough for what Medusa wanted. The yellow eyes stared up at her with a blank expression. Yet Medusa cooed to it as if it was a pet and stroked the creature over it's head. The snake reacted and slithered closer to it's master. Medusa turned back to the black blood in front of her, a syringe was close by. She picked up the syringe and plunged it into the black liquid, filling the glass with the vile blood. Medusa smiled as she stroked her snake once more, before lifting the syringe above it's head. The snake never even flinched as Medusa struck with the needle. Forcing the syringe deep into it's head, pushing the black liquid into her pet.

Medusa removed the needle and cooed once more to the animal, the snake actually cuddled closer to her. As if she had not just stuck a needle right into it's head…yet this was no ordinary snake. It was one of her snakes. A magical creature that obeyed her every command, black magic that was a part of her very being. The creature before her opened it's mouth and hissed loud and proud. The black liquid dripping off it's fangs, running over it's tongue and dripping onto the desk.

"Now, now. Shut that mouth of yours." Medusa hummed to it. The snake looked up at her and did as she asked. She then moved her hand over to an empty part of the desk and willed into existence another snake. Her arm bulged and the skin moved sickly as a snake wound down her arm and erupted from her skin, slithering out onto the desk. This new snake looked up to it's master, it was of a similar size to the first one. However where the first was all black, this new one was all crimson. A testament to it's purpose. The second snake hissed out at the first. Medusa smiled at them both.

Next she mentally called Eruka via the very snakes in her body. Through their mental link she felt Eruka flinch, Medusa chuckled. She doubted Eruka would ever get used to her callings. Soon enough the lab door was quickly forced open.

"You called my lady?" A light female voice with a hint of panting sounded out. Medusa smirked, seems she had ran here from wherever she was. How cute. Medusa swerved round on her office chair, reminiscent of a certain other doctor she knew. She watched Eruka's face drop even more when her eye caught the two snakes that were occupying Medusa's desk. But Medusa decided to ignore it.

"Go and feed Crona and Maka. I'm sure the poor dears must be starving." Medusa joked. Eruka didn't hold her gaze. "These two darlings will be coming with you." The two snakes quickly moved off the desk to the floor. Eruka jumped at their movement.

"Um…ok." She spoke quickly. Medusa smiled at her.

"This one has been looking forward to seeing you again. After all I'm sure you can both do with some catching up." Eruka stared as Medusa motioned to the black one. "Don't tell me you don't remember him? This is the snake that left you after you freed the Immortal." At this Eruka grimaced and pulled a face of disgust down at the black snake. Medusa laughed at the other witch and then turned back to her desk. Signalling for Eruka to depart.

* * *

Eruka left Medusa's creepy lab behind her, trying to ignore the two snakes that kept pace just behind her. Great, hanging around with snakes now. Her life just kept getting better and better… She felt them watching her. But she didn't turn around, she really didn't want to look at them. To remind her of what was still stuck inside her was not a thought that would give her pleasant dreams. Eruka felt tears bud in the corner of her eyes as she gripped her orange hat closer to her face. She made out a whimper as she walked the hallways. This was just great…why oh why did she had to stand up to Medusa that day? Eruka whimpered once more. She would never have imagined that her life would turn out like this…

Eruka pushed open the door into the kitchen, compared to the lab the kitchen was actually quite homely. With the simple wooden cabinets and plain white fridge. Eruka took care of this room, Free and Medusa never came in here unless they were hungry. So it was often Eruka's little escape. However she glanced back to see the two snakes watching her from the doorway, she shuddered and tried to ignore them once more. Those yellow eyes stared right at her, she felt a tingle run up her spine.

Right…what to feed the pair. Eruka wasn't really sure, she didn't know what they even liked to eat…then again. Not like Medusa cared. She decided to look for something simple. She popped open the fridge. Not much. She followed with the freezer. The cold hit her right in the face, but she ignored it and peeked in. Inside was various microwave meals. As well as boxes of burgers and other such quick foods. Eruka knew she could just magic something up for them…but it was often considered a poor use of magic. As well as a poor substitute. Either not having the right taste or right ingredients or right minerals… the list goes on. Eruka preferred to do things the old fashioned way anyway. She huffed and pulled out a box of chicken burgers. That looked ok. She pulled out a plate from a cupboard and ripped open the box. Dropping the food carelessly onto the ceramic plate. Now she may not have created the food with magic, but she can still heat it up with magic. Nothing wrong there. Eruka clicked her fingers and the burgers immediately swapped from a cold frozen state to fully cooked with light steam rising. Eruka clapped her hands together and then next pulled out two glasses, she filled the two containers with tap water. The water sloshed inside as she hurried, holding the two glasses precariously with one hand and the plate with the chicken on in the other. She held them both aloft and left the kitchen. Those weird snakes followed her every move.

Wanting to get rid of her new followers she quickly made her way over to Crona and Maka's room. Medusa had made her way over here a few hours ago, and apparently Maka had tried to escape. Of course she didn't manage it. But Eruka felt on high alert as she neared the door. She turned the corner of the corridor and came upon their door. The ominous thing that it was. The rest of the corridor was a white affair, the light seemed a bit too bright in the area. It hurt the eyes a bit. But the door was dark, with entwined snakes running along the door. Not a comforting sight. Eruka dropped her hands from the food, they stayed where they were in mid air. Her magic keeping the items aloft. She fumbled into her pocket for her key and placed the key in the lock. She winced as the door unlocked. They probably heard that, here we go. Eruka pushed down the handle of the door and pushed the door open. The door creaked as it was pushed slowly open. Light burst into the dark room. Eruka couldn't see a thing inside. It was too dark, her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Were they in there? Eruka risked stepping inside slightly, the plate and glasses following her in.

"Food's here." Eruka spoke. Wanting a response of some sort from one of them.

"E-Eruka?" Someone spoke, a weak pathetic voice that she pitied. It was Crona all right. She concentrated on where the voice came from. Sure enough in the corner sat on a mattress she could just make out the form of the boy. She was quickly adjusting to the darkness, and her eyes trailed over the mattress and to the second person in the room. Maka was sat up in bed, her back was against the harsh wall. She didn't move or speak, but her eyes told the story. Maka's emerald green eyes were glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill Maka may actually be a match for Medusa with such a look. But Eruka didn't let it bother her, since there seemed to be no danger from the pair Eruka relaxed her guard somewhat. She raised her arm and motioned with a finger for the food to enter the room. The items did as they were told and floated over the pair. The plate of hot chicken burgers settled on the bed and Crona grabbed hold of the two glasses of water. His face swept away from Eruka's face to the water in his hands. As if curious why they were there.

Eruka shrugged at the pair and exited the room. She pulled the door shut with a clang and locked it once more. Eruka shuddered, it was not pleasant in there. She was glad her room at least looked liveable. Eruka suddenly looked down, she had forgotten about the snakes. Yet when she looked down. They were gone. Eruka looked all around her and up and down the corridor. They were gone. She frowned…

* * *

Maka glared at the food that was brought in for them. Four burgers were lying on a white plain plate on the mattress. She scanned the objects. She didn't trust it. Not one bit. There was no way she was eating that. Not a chance in hell. Maka was sat up against the wall. She had awoke on the mattress a little while ago. She had apparently passed out, though she doesn't remember. Then again…who remembers passing out? She shrugged to herself mentally. She had awoken to the high pitched shouts of Crona and Ragnarok, they were arguing and fighting for some reason. Though they never actually mentioned why. But Maka also shrugged that off, she guessed they often fought. After all she doubted if she could have someone like that with her twenty four seven, he would drive her nuts. She imagined Soul being with her like that. She shuddered….urgh, she doubted she could stand even him for that much time. Crona wouldn't look her in the face at the moment though, and his face seemed to be turning darker. She guessed that was his body's attempt at blushing. She wanted to press for an answer as to why he was acting this way. But it hurt to talk, it hurt to breathe, never mind talk. So she kept quiet for now. She hoped to Lord Death that her ribs weren't broken. As the pain of her simple movement hurt like hell.

"H-Here you go M-Maka." Crona handed her the glass of what looked like water. Maka reached out and took it. But she would not drink it. She watched in actual horror as Crona never even hesitated to bring the glass to his lips and drink. Maka decided to push past the pain in her chest.

"Crona! What are you doing? It could be poison!" Crona stopped drinking to stare at her in shock. Ragnarok was still in fact perched on his head, he turned to her as well. Yet he rolled his eyes at her.

"Y-you…think it's…p-poison?" He stuttered out. Horror struck his face, Maka didn't want to do that to him. But she didn't trust any of those witches. Much less Medusa.

"Fuck sake Crona!" Ragnarok raged atop his head. "Would they really lock us up just to poison us?" Maka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. But he had a point. "Although, if you really are worried. I'll test it to make sure." With that Ragnarok reached down and pulled Crona's hand up that was holding the water. The weapon clamped his mouth down on the rim and drank. The glass was full when he started…Maka watched him drain the entire thing. "Yep, that's fine. Now for these burgers…" He let go of Crona's hand. His arm fell back down with the empty glass. Crona could only stare at the drink that was robbed by Ragnarok. Maka watched him reach down and pick up a burger. He popped the whole thing in his mouth, chewed twice and swallowed. Maka huffed. The pig. "Hmm…not sure. I better have another." Maka caught onto what he was doing.

"Hey!" She shouted out to try and stop him. But it was no use. He gobbled up another of the burgers and licked his lips. Crona simply stared at the plate and sighed. He glanced at his empty drink for a second before he leaned over and pushed the plate over closer to Maka. Still not looking at her.

"Y-you can have the rest M-maka…. Ragnarok says they are ok." Maka gave a quick glare toward Ragnarok. Who had decided he had had enough and disappeared back into Crona's bloodstream. Shame, the insults she wanted to throw at him would have to wait. Maka guessed that they were ok. Though she now didn't want to take food away from him. Looking him over…he really needed it a lot more then she did.

"No it's ok Crona. You have the rest. I'm not hungry." Crona jerked his head up to hers. His face grew into worry.

"No! No!" He shook his head. "I can't take your food M-Maka!" A blush once again rose in his face as he pushed the plate further away from him and closer to her. Maka rolled her eyes at him.

"C'mon Crona. I don't want you to go hungry." She tried to argue. But Crona was having none of it.

"It's ok. R-Ragnarok often has all the food. But for you not to eat…I can't deal with that!" He started to shake and pull back away from her. Maka gritted her teeth in aggravation. But she plastered a smile on her lips.

"I have a good idea. Let's share the food. Then we both get some." She tried to sound friendly and light. She wasn't sure if it had worked until Crona looked back up at her and nodded.

"O-ok." He reached over and picked up a burger. Maka eyed the burger…she really didn't want it still. But Crona was ready to just give her all of his food. And she couldn't allow that. Her eyes trailed over his body. He was far too thin, as if he hardly ever ate, her hatred towards Medusa grew by the second. Yet she felt a fondness as she looked over him…and felt a need to protect him. If he would allow it. She glanced up at his eyes, she loved his eyes. She remembered them when he was mad, and again when he was sane. His eyes could never lie…and she wanted to just stare into his eyes. To watch that ocean of emotion as it played out in his eyes.

"Maka? Is there s-something on…my face?" Crona suddenly stuttered out. Oh crap. Maka realised too late that she was staring into his eyes. Looking for that ocean. A blush rose to her face as she shook her head.

"S-sorry. I was just thinking…that's all." She quickly reached out for the burger. Wincing as the movement hurt her chest. But she bit her reaction back down as she ate. It certainly tasted right, she prayed she was making the right choice. Once Maka had taken a bite Crona followed suite. She took a gulp of water and handed it to Crona. Crona looked at it but didn't take it.

She shot him a look that she hoped would mean business.

"We're sharing it. Like the food…ok?" She smiled at him. He nodded in that cute way that he does, his eyes swimming with his gratitude. And took the glass, taking a sip of water.

* * *

This went on as they finished the food…however neither of them noticed the two hidden snakes that was in the room with them. The two serpents coiled around each other in the darkness, their skin was camouflaged against the stone. Out of sight of the other occupants. For now they observed the two of them. Their blank stares giving off no warning of the evil darkness that lay within. Waiting for their chance to make their move…

**Huzzah another chapter out. Wow can't believe how fast I am typing these. It's cus of the reviews! Please please keep them coming! **

**Thank you to all my reviews so far! :D **


	4. Black Blood Sickness

A sigh escaped his lips, Soul sat on his bed in his boxers. He traced the line of his scar along his chest. The scar had faded well, yet he knew that it would always be there. The cursed marred skin, twisted into a side grin that glared up at him. Something that he once not been bothered by, it was a testament to his resolve to protect Maka. A reminder stuck to his chest of that day. Yet now it only served as a laughing mockery of what he had failed. His hand fell away. His eyes scanned the bed side table next to his bed, a glass of water was on the night stand. His hands smoothed over the wet glass and gripped it. Bringing the water to his lips and taking a gulp, his throat working to swallow the cleansing liquid. To cleanse his sins. Placing the water back on the bedside table his wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. He had been told to rest, even he had told himself he needed to rest…and to restart the search tomorrow. Yet his mind wouldn't let him. He felt a heavy sick feeling in his head. That weighted feeling as if you have lost something, and you swear it is in a certain place yet when you search you can't find it. That frantic panic. And then you go over and over in your head where could that object be. Your mind telling you it should be in a place when it isn't…

Soul shook his head. His mind racing as it told him to get up and go look for her. As if she was waiting for him…somewhere. It was torture. To not know where someone was. To not know what has happened to them…something must have happened. Maka wouldn't just take off, no way would she do that. He gritted his teeth.

God knows how her father is taking this…what would he do? He was a bit of an over bearing and not to mention creepy father at times. Soul smiled. For once he could actually relate to the man. To him Maka, was like family. Not as a girlfriend or anything like that. But he felt as if she was his sister. That love and bond that they each knew they would be there for each other, not romantically, but it was still there. That they could rely on each other no matter what, would even die for each other if it came to it…

Soul clenched his hands as a sudden dark rage began to bubble inside, his face turned harsh, the anger overflowed and his body reacted. A sudden arm swung out and flung the glass still half full far across the room. To smash into the far wall. The water exploded over the wallpaper and dripped slowly down to the floor. Creating streaks of ruined wall, the glass shattered and crashed to the ground.

A sudden yowl sounded out into the room. Soul's eyes flitted to the end of his bed. There at the end was once a sleeping Blair in her cat form. Now stood straight up with her hair all on end, her eyes wide and in alarm. Her face a mask of shock. But it only took her a second to realise what had happened and for her to settle. She sat back down and began to lick the hair over the back of one paw, flattening the fur there.

"Are you ok?" She asked plainly. Soul didn't answer her, he turned away from her and stared back at the wall. He didn't mean to do that…a sudden thought crossed his mind. That when Maka came back she would yell at him for being so stupid. His lips grew taught…why did his mind keep doing this to him? He couldn't stop his own guilt. It was maddening. "Want to talk about it?" Blair pushed a little. Soul didn't even look at her.

"No." Was all he said as he picked up the covers of his bed and settled in. Blair shrugged and after eying the drying wall carefully lay back down herself.

* * *

"Are you …t-tired, Maka?" Crona shyly spoke, he watched as she rubbed her eye and yawned on the bed.

"Mmmm…a bit. Sorry Crona. I am a bit exhausted. It's been a long day." She spoke stifling another yawn. She wasn't even sure if it was still the day of the foundation eve party, it could have been the day after. But something told her it wasn't. Crona nodded at her.

"Yes it has…b-but…it's a day I will always remember." Maka rubbed her eyes again, when she opened them she just spotted a warm smile on Crona's face just before it disappeared. He wasn't looked at her, he was staring off in another direction. She was confused, he spoke warmly about today. As if it was a good day…how was it a good day? She was a prisoner of Medusa…and stuck in this room…with a possible broken rib. How was this a good day?

"You will? Why?" She asked of him. Not wanting to ruin his happy mood but a bit confused at his actions. A blush rose to his face and his eyes glanced down, his fingers twisted around each other in nervousness.

"Be-Because I made my first friend…you Maka." The blush grew darker as he spoke.

Oh…she guessed that it was a good day for him after all. After all his life was horrible. She saw how dry and empty he was before she managed to hold him under the academy. She had watched how he had cried. It had struck a cord in her own heart. She felt a sliver of guilt creep into her being. She had almost forgotten about that…

It was a special moment for Crona and all she could think of was her time as Medusa's prisoner. Yes they had to escape, she was petrified of this place. But Crona had been here for years as a prisoner and slave. This as nothing new to him. Yet meeting her was something new and warm to him. The look on his face told her he cherished it. "I'm g-glad you…are here Maka. It's nice …y'know. To not be alone." He still didn't meet her gaze. Yet she smiled at him all the same. She had an urge to give him a hug, to touch him and hold him close. The way he hunched over, his expression. She wanted to tell him he would never be alone again.

Maka started to move…yet her chest sparked with pain and she had to lie back down. She made a pained face as she forced herself to relax. Crona's hair jerked to the side as he swerved his face around to look at her. He had caught her pained expression.

"I'm fine…just should stop trying to move." Maka huffed, blowing away a piece of hair that fell in her face. His face relaxed and his looked away again. "Crona…" She started. He looked back up to her. She wanted to say something to him. But when he looked in her eyes her mind suddenly went blank. "Oh…um…nothing." Crona stared at her confused for a second. Yet he didn't judge her, there were no accusing stares of the fact that she had bailed on whatever she was about to say. "Well…ok…um." Maka began to mentally curse herself, why was she fumbling her words? This isn't like her at all. She only wanted to say something to him, but she suddenly felt awkward and stupid. Yet Crona just sat there, waiting for whatever she was about to say.

She then took a breath and managed to form what she wanted to say in her mind. Crona was still waiting for her to speak, any other person would have either dropped the subject or tried to help her. In a way Crona was not judging her and helping her to think…yet at the same time his staring was a bit off putting… "What I'm trying to say is…You'll never be alone again. I'll always be your friend Crona." She smiled warmly at him. Crona's expression didn't change for a second…she wondered if he had heard her. Or if he had zoned out. Yet she watched as his face started to scrunch up and tears began to fall. He quickly hid his face in his hands as she could hear him start to cry.

Maka giggled softly at his actions. Once again she wanted to hug him. But she didn't even try and move this time, for fear of the pain it caused.

"Y-you…mean…you won't… leave me alone…on my own?" He mumbled out into his hands. The tears coming thick and fast into his hands.

"No silly, I'm here for you. That's what friends are for." She poked warmly at him. His tears stopped just enough for him to peer at her out of the corner of his eye.

"It's nice…I-I like having a friend… I thought they didn't exist until I…m-met you."

Maka held her smile but inwardly she cursed Medusa all the more. She had twisted his mind into believing that he was alone in this world. That having friends was nothing more then a dream, that having a loving family was non-existent. No wonder there had been madness in his mind…no one should have to live a lie like that. To not having warmth and love from other people. Only cold blackness.

Now that Crona was starting to stop and settle down before her, Maka's tiredness crept back on her again. Her eyelids began to grow heavy, her shoulders slumped as her body called for sleep.

* * *

Crona sniffed and wiped his eyes, he hadn't cried so much since he was a child. But this felt nice, they were tears shed over the happiness of finding a friend. A smile appeared on his face, it felt wonderful to have someone here with him. And when Maka said that she would be there for him. She'll always be there, he'll never have to be alone again. For a second the thought scared him, he had always felt safer on his own….yet the idea of being away from Maka hurt more. He wanted to stand by her always. To never leave her side. After all she said she would never leave him. She would be just like Ragnarok, there by his side every day. Yet she would make him happy, and not bully and poke him like Ragnarok does. She would stop him like she always does…

Crona's smile stayed on his lips as he looked up to Maka once more. Her head had lolled down and her shoulders were slumped. Her breathing was soft and even. Asleep. Crona stared at her, she was his angel. He had never believed they could exist before today, yet here one was. In his darkness. To be with him. It was getting late, Crona felt Ragnarok already asleep inside him. He had ignored them both and soon nodded off after they had finished eating. It was nice to be alone with Maka. Without having Ragnarok butting in. But now it was over, and Maka needed her rest. Crona's eyes glanced over at his corner, the one close to the door that he stayed in during the night. He got up off the bed as quietly as possible, the bed squeaked and shuddered ever so slightly, yet Maka was out. And he didn't wake her. A soft smile stayed on his lips as he left the bed, to make his way over to his corner. He sat down with his back to the corner. There was nothing in this room that could hurt his Maka, and he would be here for her when she woke up. For the first time in a long time…he felt better about sleeping. Sleeping was often a worry. That something would happen when he was out, that Medusa would appear. That something would come in a get him, he felt on the verge of panic just thinking about it. But no, he wasn't alone and for now didn't care if he ever left this room again. This room was supposed to be his punishment, but it felt more like a reward right now.

Crona relaxed where he sat, his body easing into his normal position and he soon drifted off himself. The sleep welcoming for a change, instead of fighting it all the way.

* * *

The two meisters were sound asleep, the snakes had been silent and ever so patient. Waiting for their chance, their moment. Until both were deep in sleep, and even the weapon would not catch what they were doing. The room was deathly silent, only the quiet slow steady breathing the only evidence that someone was even here.

The dark oil coloured snake uncoiled from it's brethren and then was still, ever watching. The crimson blood coloured snake began to slither over the floor, it's body weaving as it travelled. Not making a single sound, the enemy gained ground toward it's target. The defenceless girl who was sound asleep. Sleep was such a weakness of the body. It needed it to live, yet it was impossible to defend in such a state. And easily taken advantage of. The snake reached up onto the mattress and over the material, slithering down past the legs of the girl. The coat was spread over the bed, the red serpent patiently glided over the black material and close to the wall.

It grew closer to it's destination, it's yellow eyes scanned the flesh of the girl. Looking for a suitable area. The best area seemed to be the neck, that would be best. The snake raised itself higher and managed to find it's way up the girl's arm. Maka twitched in her sleep as the weight of the snake was pressed onto her arm, the serpent coiled around the arm to gain leverage and then pressed it's head through her hair and close to the neck. It's eyes searched over her neck. It could see the blood pumping just beneath the surface. The snake opened it's mouth wide, the fangs in full view, sharp as knives. And drooled…

The liquid collected in it's mouth before dropping out and onto the neck of it's victim. Maka didn't feel a thing as the warm liquid dripped onto her bare skin. The liquid acted as a numbing agent, she wouldn't feel a thing from this. The snake was not concerned with her well being, it was only acting with the need to not get caught. Once enough liquid was doused over her skin, the snake lunged.

"Ngh.." Came a soft whimper from Maka. The snake's eyes glared at her. Yet she did not wake. The fangs dug into her neck, the blood welling up quickly. And soon dripping out and down her clothes and skin along her back. The snake ignored the overflow and filled it's throat with the crimson nectar and swallowed. This was it's mission. To gain a blood sample. After a few quick gulps the snake withdrew and slavered it's tongue over the tiny wounds. The magic in it's body healed the wound, as if it had never been there. After all Medusa didn't want the child to bleed out just from her little sample.

With it's job done the snake dropped from her arm, the body of the serpent landed with a certain grace and slithered away. Heading straight for the door. The body morphed and grew flat, shifting into that of a thin black arrow as it made it's way under the door and out into the white corridor beyond.

Meanwhile the black snake had watched all of this, it's yellow eyes now glowing in the gloom. The poisonous serpent was now due it's own turn with the victim. It let out a low hiss, the tongue flicked out to taste the air. Dark poisoned blood coated it's tongue, the liquid gathered at the underside and a few drops pitter-patted to the floor. A sudden movement from the boy sat in the corner caused the snake to freeze. It's body turned translucent once more as it watched Crona.

Crona jerked awake, his head raised higher as his eyes scanned the room. His head shifted until he saw Maka. As if checking she was still there. Crona blinked. Then shifted his body. Most likely getting more comfortable, and then settled his head back down on his knees.

The vile snake relaxed it's body and turned visible once again. Not needing to keep up the spell when no eyes were watching. For a few seconds it stayed as it was, just to make sure Crona was out again. Sure enough he did not move. So the black snake began to edge closer to Maka. It followed the same pattern as it's predecessor. Gliding over the floor and mattress, it's eyes scanned the girl. Looking for a good spot to use. The neck was out, as that area was to be kept clean for blood tests. Then again, not like clothed areas were out, with a quick glance up to the head of the girl. The snake nudged under her jumper, pushing the material higher, the white shirt underneath was tucked into her skirt. How neat… the snake nudged that away too. Exposing the skin underneath, with the bruising that was brought on from Medusa.

The snake allowed it's saliva to drip onto the bare skin, the same numbing agent was present, however it was dyed black as a side effect of what it carried in it's venom glands. The area was soon numbed and the snake slid it's fangs into her stomach. The venom shooting out of it's fangs and into the girl, the black poison being fed into her bloodstream. Quickly the small amount it held was used up. The snake removed it's mouth and watched as the wound immediately scabbed over, the black blood stemming the life liquid from escaping. Small veins coloured black as it travelled through her body, the black blood infecting her once again. The snake moved away, it's job also done and shot to the door. Moving quicker then the earlier one, and also formed into a black arrow and shot under the door.

* * *

Pain flared in her side. Like a burst of flame searing her. Maka opened her eyes, she felt a bit dizzy and a blob of sickness twisted in her gut. What was wrong with her? A spike of confusion and panic ebbed behind her eyes. What had brought this on? Maka coughed into the room. Her hand quickly grasped at her pain flaring side…it felt like her body was reacting to something. Trying to fight some sort of poison. She sucked a quick intake of breath. Her face twisted into a painful expression as she doubled over from where she had been leaning. With blurry vision her hand quickly scrambled and pulled up her clothes, to check her side and try to find a reason as to why she was hurting. To her absolute horror she spied her skin in a mess. There was a giant patch of sticky darkness over her skin, like oil over the sea. Her skin was blotchy and bruised, with thin black veins spreading from the wound. She didn't miss the twin small black scabs on her skin. She couldn't stare long however as she started to gag, her hands rose to her mouth as bile started to fill her mouth. She was forced to shove her head off the mattress as she brought up what little she had to eat for dinner.

The vile smelling mass burst onto the floor, Maka coughed as the acid burned her throat. She tried to concentrate on breathing as the pain continued to flare at her side. It was horrible. She felt her stomach lurch once more and liquid filled her mouth, she spat it out onto the floor. Her stomach was empty, all that was left was a green bile mixed in with crimson blood. Whatever was turning her body against her, her body was struggling with it. Maka gritted her teeth as she whimpered out into the room. Hoping it would stop soon. Sweat ran down her forehead as she lay on her side, shaking.

Suddenly Maka could swear she heard whispers…her eyes widened as she searched the room. There was no one else here apart from Crona…who was whispering? There it was again! Her head turned this way and that. But she couldn't make out what was being said. The whispering sounded so close, the voices so familiar. But even as she strained she could not hear them. Maka shook her head, no it wasn't real. She wasn't hearing anything…it wasn't real… The whispers turned angry…turning into shouts. Shouting at her. She knew it. But still couldn't make them out.

"Shut up!" Maka shouted at the noise. Just before more of her sickness rose to her mouth and she puked it onto the floor. This was just blood, with specks of black…Maka widened her eyes as something clicked in her brain. Was that black in her blood?! Yet she couldn't think straight as the voices grew in volume once more. Testing her limits. "I said shut up!" She shouted once again. As if yelling louder then the voices would stop them. Of course with all her shouting she awoke a certain meister and weapon.

Crona snapped awake and stared at her, worry on his face. Soon enough a burst of black emerged from his back and coalesced into Ragnarok. His tiny white fist waved into the air.

"Will you shut it bitch! Some of us are trying to sleep!" She shouted back at her, yet he sounded oddly drowned out by the voices. Maka kept trying to tell herself the voices weren't real….they couldn't exist. She shook her head as if that would get rid of them. But her head felt like a ball of lead, and it only made her dizziness worse.

"Something's wrong!" Maka shouted over the din of the voices, Crona jumped at the volume of her voice. But she didn't care right now. Ragnarok only grew more annoyed.

"Of course something's wrong. You won't shut up!" But Crona stood up and quickly made it to her side.

"W-what's wrong Maka?" He asked tentatively. She could hardly hear him, but just managed to make his voice out amongst the loud racket of the other voices. Her eyes had closed as he made his way over, she opened one slightly as she gritted her teeth. In pain and annoyance.

She lifted up her shirt and jumper so he could see her odd wound. Crona and Ragnarok both stared at it. Ragnarok shrugged.

"Ah it's only black blood." As if it was totally normal and she was getting worried over nothing. Black blood! Maka felt another wave of dizziness and she vomited another batch of blood to the floor, this was peppered with dots of black, more this time.

Crona winced next to her, but he turned to Ragnarok above him.

"Ragnarok…that isn't a good thing." His weak voice spoke. This irked the weapon and he started to express something…Maka couldn't hear anymore. The buzzing of voices in her ears grew louder still. She gritted her teeth harder trying to ignore the sound. The voices started to sound like ones she knew…she still couldn't understand the words…but she thought they were words…as if a different language. One she didn't know…and had never heard before. She picked up on the voices. One was talking in contempt…that was Soul. Her heart pained her as she heard it. One sounded irritated…Kid. Another yelled in anger…Black Star. One sounded about to give up….Tsubaki. Two shouted together in some argument…Liz and Patty. Why was she hearing them? She didn't like the voices…she wanted them to go away. It sounded as if they were all targeting her…had she done something wrong? Maka gripped her head as tears began to fall.

Her stomach lurched once again…no…please not again. Something foul filled her mouth, covered her teeth. She gagged and hacked as she struggled to push a blob of what tasted like blood from her mouth. Yet this was pitch black, as dark as the night. A great gush of the foul liquid fell to the floor. Splattering over the floor and creating a macabre painting on the cracks of the stone underneath, a mix of vomit, blood and black blood. As she was leant over she felt a hand begin to rub her back, she hardly felt it. She was too busy concentrating on the voices, they were starting to fade. But as they were getting quiet…she swore she heard her father…speaking so serious. A tone she didn't recognise…and then right after was a voice she longed to hear once again. The voice of her mother was the last she heard just as the voices dimmed to a whisper and then stopped all together. As Maka spat onto the floor, tying to glean the last of the black blood from her mouth.

"That's gross…anyway…you get all that?" Get all what? Did he mean as in is she done being sick? Maka felt a burning in her throat from her sickness, but her stomach had now settled. Leaving her with just a spate of dizziness and an ache in her stomach. She checked her wound, the black scab was still there, but the veins had disappeared. Leaving only the bruised skin. She folded the clothes back down.

"Huh?" She answered Ragnarok. He seemed to stare at her…Maka wasn't sure what he was thinking with that blank stare. She tried to watch his eyes for his meaning. But then he spoke again.

"I said… it's weird for your body to fight that hard. Crona's here didn't at all. The weak pussy that he is!" He tapped a hand on top of Crona's head and laughed. "But don't think of that as a good thing. We both know Medusa will keep trying, it'll be better if you just let it happen." He spoke matter of factly. Maka frowned at him. To give into the black blood was to give into the madness. She would not, could not do that.

"Tch, I'll never give in." She spoke barely above a whisper. Ragnarok seemed to not catch her.

"What was that?" He harshly asked.

Maka tried to clear her throat, but it hurt to do such a simple action. Crona removed his hand from her back now and returned to gripping his arm.

"I said…I would never give in!" She started to yell…but her voice cracked and croaked out near the end.

* * *

Medusa was still in her lab, it was late and Eruka and Free were both asleep. She was still awake because she was waiting for her snakes to return. Sure enough, two twin black arrows made their way into the room from under the closed door. Through the thin gap between the wood. The black arrows reformed into snakes. The black one coiled on the floor near her chair. The red carried on it's journey and to her desk. A few beakers were by her, Medusa simply watched as the snake opened it's mouth over each beaker. As red thick globs of blood fell into each glass cup. There was three in all. And once each was full the snake slithered off to join the other on the floor. Medusa didn't pay any attention to her pets now, she whipped into action. Gathering a bit of blood onto a dish and placing it under her microscope. She leaned in close and tweaked with the zoom till it was just right. Close to her was here notebook, a blank page at the ready with a pen laying across the lined pages. Here before her was the answer to mystery of Maka. A smile played along her lips, she was eager to see what she would find.

**Ok another chapter done. I know that Maka doesn't react that way normally when the black blood is there in her system. (speaking only from the anime here) But both times she was still resonating with Soul and she also could have been sick off screen :P. So either way it was easier on her. I felt it was better and believable as well as helping to wrack her sane mind.**

**Hope you all like! You know what to do. Drop me a review if you can, I love to see what you all have to say :D Thanks all! **


	5. Sleep deprivation

Maka had leant back onto the wall. Her eyes were fuzzy and heavy, her mind fogged with tiredness. Yet she was alert as her eyes scanned the room. This was brought on when she had fallen asleep. She couldn't go to sleep again. Not the both of them together. No, she had to watch for any threats. Had to stay awake. Her bloodshot eyes scanned the floor. Her throat hurt, the burning was still there. And she had no way to help it. She wanted….needed water. But she would not get any. Not here. Suddenly her mind shot her back to the last time she was this ill.

"_Papa?" A weak little voice coughed out. A little girl of no more then eight was sitting in bed. Her sheets pulled up close to her face. Her pale face peeking out over the light sheets. She was in a bright room of colourful walls and happy cuddly toys. All smiling up at her and telling her it would be ok. Yet her stomach felt bubbly and empty. She had been sick all night, she hated being ill. The sun was shining outside, through the open window. Letting in the smell of the world outside. Freshly cut grass and the scent of cooking food. The smell oddly made her feel worse. But she wanted the window open still. She hated the idea of being cut off from the outside world. Not being a part of it. _

_A man entered in her room. Carrying a glass of water. His hand lightly placed the glass on a little bedside table next to the little girl. Next to pictures of him and her mother. His deep red hair bright against his green dress shirt. He smiled at her as she took the glass eagerly and took a gulp._

"_Woah slow down there kiddo, take slow sips. Otherwise you'll be sick again." He said out of fatherly concern. The girl nodded and proceeded to take his advice. She felt warm and safe here with him. Even though she had often spied on him away from her mother, with other women… but right here, right now. He was here for her. And it was…nice. "Now what book would you like Papa to read for you?" The man moved over to a bookshelf, all her favourites were littered across the shelves. The girl beamed a great smile knowing that he was about to read to her. She loved being read stories, he would always act out every character and she giggled to his voices._

Maka began to cough, hacking away with her back hitting and scraping the wall every time she coughed. She felt truly miserable. Why did that memory have to appear? She may not like being in her father's company anymore for what he did to her mother. But he wasn't all bad. And she actually…kinda misses him. Though she would rather run through the streets naked then admit that. A whimper caused her to open her eyes at the noise. She spied Crona still sitting with her. His face was full of worry and concern, he wanted to help. It was written all over his face, yet there was nothing he could do.

"…need…water…" She managed out in a horse voice. She felt so dehydrated. Yet as soon as she said it, she realised there was no way she would get any. Crona squeaked awkwardly as he shot up off the bed and glanced at the door. Ragnarok was still on his head, his face clearly becoming annoyed and pissed at a certain coughing girl keeping him from his sleep.

"Um…" Crona mumbled, his hand gripping his other in an almost death grip. Maka wanted to say something but couldn't stop choking. She was in utter misery.

"Oh just do it Crona! Otherwise I'll never get to sleep!" The weapon angrily spoke to his meister. Crona nodded and his eyes focused on the door. Maka tried to watch through blurred eyes as he walked up to the door, very, very slowly. Getting closer and closer…As if each step was a battle won. Maka hacked and coughed once more, her throat burning at her, she wondered what he was up to.

Crona finally edged close to the door, he stared at it. A determined look from his eyes. He raised a fist to the metal of the door, his fingers clenched together. Even though his whole form shook in nervousness he gritted his teeth and tightened his fist till his knuckles whitened. Maka now only stared at him, what was he doing? His fist edged closer and closer to the door…until he knocked on it. Maka's face dropped. That was his big plan?! Just as soon as he knocked, well knocked was an overstatement, more like lightly poked the door. Maka didn't even hear the knock as a noise. He quickly skittered off as if the door would bite him.

Maka lowered her head, great. Ragnarok began to pound his head in utter rage.

"What are you doing?! You twerp! They won't hear that, will they?!" He yelled out to Crona. But Crona stared up at him, his face pulled into worry.

"Th-they won't?" He replied. Sounding surprised that they won't hear his silent knock.

"No piss for brains…they won't." Ragnarok shook his head, as if berating a child. Crona pulled a face that looked closely like a pout. Maka was about to tell Ragnarok to lay off Crona. After all she doubted if he had ever lay his hand on that door without his mother opening it all his life. Yet as she tried to speak she was taken with another fit of coughing. Her throat feeling so raw now it was painful. Ragnarok only grew more annoyed. He rubbed his head frantically.

"Arragh she's pissing me off Crona! I can't take anymore. We need to shut her up!" The black weapon dissolved and reformed into the vulgar black sword that hung in Crona's hand. Maka's eyes went wide, what did Ragnarok mean? Did he want to harm her?! Her pulse quickened as her breath caught in her throat. "Break through the door Crona!" The lips on the weapon yelled out into the room. Maka breathed a sigh of relief. For just a second she thought…never mind. She shook her head.

Crona raised the weapon higher, yet his eyes scanned the sword in curiosity.

"You're a little s-shorter then usual. Can you handle this?" The sword's lips grew taught at him.

"Hmph…I'm fine. Just move you idiot!" he snapped at Crona. Maka coughed once more behind them. Her fist close to her mouth. Ragnarok sure was snappy without sleep…then again. He was always snappy. Crona raised his weapon into a stance, the tip poised at the door. Maka still spied his hand gripping his arm though, he always did that even when attacking….

Suddenly he dashed forward, the sword slashed through the air and straight for the door. Maka knew the demon sword, even smaller as it was she didn't doubt that it would go right through…yet…her eyes widened as the sword bounced right off! She swore she caught a brief flash of purple light. Just for a second. What was that? Crona and Ragnarok didn't seem to see it. They backed up wobbling as they went.

"Huh?" Crona glumly whispered. But Ragnarok didn't believe it.

"How did you screw that up Crona?!" The weapon taunted him. Crona shook his head.

"I-it wasn't…I don't know…" He flustered, confused as to what happened. Maka narrowed her eyes as she fought back another coughing fit. Her throat was too raw for that. She swore she saw a purple light… it was just for a second.

"Let's go Crona!" Ragnarok screeched at him. Crona raised the sword before his face and set it in place. Quickly followed by a horrendous scream. Maka flinched and hurriedly covered her ears. It may have not been aimed at her anymore, but that sword was still a horrible weapon. The scream echoed around the room, even causing vibrations along the walls and floor. Dust and rock debris was knocked off and fell to the floor. Spiders fell from their webs to the floor. The shocked little critters quickly fleeing back up to their ruined webs.

"Screech Alpha!" Crona's harsh high pitched shout echoed and even drowned out the scream of his sword. He swung down, the blade sweeping through the air until it clunked to the ground. From the blade a sharp spike of pure darkness laced with a tinge of pick rattled through the sparse air of the cell. The sharp spike grew into a grotesque face. The energy threatened to engulf anything before it. Maka remembered facing something like that down. Not a pleasant memory. She was hoping that this would do it, maybe she could escape after all. Her eyes stayed on the menacing shadow as it grinded across the floor. It smashed full force into the door…

* * *

Medusa stopped from her work and looked up. Her eyes narrowed. She felt an old spell reacting. It was so old she had almost forgotten it even existed. She felt the spell ripple and creak…Yet it held. Medusa smiled to herself as she lowered her eyes back to the microscope. Wow, that was there since Crona was first bonded to Ragnarok. What age was that now? Medusa had to think. Ah yes that was it. Five.

She created that spell to stave off the attacks of Ragnarok, she expected him to make many attempts to escape. Yet he surprisingly didn't even try. Maybe he knew about the barrier…maybe he didn't. It was odd that he was choosing now to try and escape. She was curious as to the reason. But it could wait…She shrugged and just got back to work.

* * *

Maka watched, her jaw dropped as the energy dissipated into crackles of darkness. The whole far wall lit up in a purple light. Blocking the attack, as the crackles fell and also made contact they caused little bursts of purple hazed light. Like fireworks being let off in the night sky. Even Crona and Ragnarok saw it now. Evidenced as Ragnarok growled.

"That bitch put a barrier up! Just great. Now I'll never get to sleep…" As the attack faded and vanished the purple light shimmered and then disappeared. Maka sighed, she had hoped that with Ragnarok and Crona together they would be able to escape no problem…but of course Medusa had thought of that. A barrier that not even they could break through. Typical. Maka let her head fall back on the stone. She had to fight herself from coughing, her body called for it, but her throat as so sore she felt as if it would tear if she coughed just once more. Her body made flinching reflexes as if about to cough but then stopped.

This didn't go past the notice of the sword.

"You finally shut up after that light show then? Fine whatever, least I can sleep now." He grated out. Maka felt a pinch of annoyance at his callous remark. But she felt as if she answered she wouldn't be able to hold back her cough so she stayed silent. The weapon said no more and melted back into blood, the sword vanishing. Crona' s straight stance while holding the vile blade buckled once more.

"A-are you ok now…M-Maka?" His small voice asked of her. Maka glanced up at him with her tired eyes. The answer was no…but…she nodded to him. To his credit Crona didn't look like he believed her. He looked her over with his soft downcast eyes, before edging closer and sitting on the floor next to the foot of the bed. "Y-you can go back to sleep M-maka…I'll s-stand watch. I don't want a-anything…to hurt you." He sounded out to her, as if trying to sound brave. It didn't work. But Maka was grateful to him. He was squatting on the floor with his back to the wall, his eyes scanning the dark room. Looking out for anything else that would harm her. He couldn't have been comfortable. Maka glanced down at the mattress, it wasn't comfortable like her own back in Death City. But it was an improvement over the floor.

Maka scooted over so she was sitting in the corner, with her back and side now resting on the stone wall. She cleared her throat, an action she cursed as soon as she did it. Sending a new wave of pain from her throat, and patted the mattress next to her. Hoping to catch Crona's attention. The noise did its job. He looked up at her. His own tired eyes making her gut twist in worry. But she didn't say anything. "D-do you want me t-to sit with…you?" He spoke out…a tinge of fear in his voice, as if she was asking him to run over hot coals and not sit by her on the bed. She nodded and forced a weak smile to her lips. But this just caused Crona's face to twist into that of worry, his body shook and he looked away from her. His head shook harshly side to side.

"N-no! Please don't…w-worry about me M-maka!…I don't know how to d-deal with that…"

Maka rolled her eyes at him. She had only really known him for this one day. Yet she felt as if she had known him for years. He was being so stupid, she wasn't meaning anything by her actions. Only so that he didn't have to sit on the floor. She waited in her position in the corner, she hoped he would move on his own. She watched as his eyes quickly flicked from her and back to the floor every now and then. As if watching her but not wanting to get caught. He wasn't going to move…Maka wanted to reach over and simply pull him to the bed. She was about to…but caught herself. This wasn't one of the lads from the academy. This was Crona, he was different. She decided that manhandling him wasn't the best idea. She tried a different approach for him.

"C'mon…don't be afraid Crona." She whispered out. Her throat was so dry and horse, every word, every syllable caused a burning pain in her throat. This caused her to start coughing once again, she choked and held her hands to her mouth. A few seconds and it abated, leaving her with such a great pain in her throat. She looked over to Crona to see him with a face full of concern, with his scared features not quite looking at her. His face lightened, as if he was thinking about it…but then his eyes connected to the dark patch that was still staining the floor. Oh yeah…Maka had forgotten about that. The dirtied floor was right by the bed. Stupid Maka…She berated herself. Now that she was reminded of that stinking patch she no longer wanted to be here either…Maka shifted. She forced her exhausted muscles to obey her will and she slowly but surely moved off the mattress. Crona's neck strained up to her and watched what she was doing. She stood up, but her body was in agony. How was she so weak? She hated being this weak. It was horrible. She gritted her teeth as she tried to straighten her back…but it was impossible. She fell forward and her back hunched over trying to help the pain. Her head was leaning down. She must look pathetic. Of course Crona would never say a thing.

"Excuse me.." Maka mouthed out to the boy. Hoping he would catch her action and move from his spot. She wasn't sure he did, but as soon as she started walking toward him. He shot up like lightning from his spot at the foot of the bed.

Every spot sent shooting pains up her legs, she felt like a dead weight. This was great, she felt defenceless in this place. And it wasn't only her mind that Medusa was toying with, her body was becoming weak and she could do little to fight back. Maka fought forward and stood at the foot of the bed, for a minute she stood there. Gathering her strength to her. Then she leaned down and gripped the edge of the bed. She pulled. Yet her muscles had vanished and the bed didn't move. Maka let out harsh breaths. She was too weak, curses!

"I-I'll do it M-maka!" Crona piped up and quickly held onto the edge as well, causing her to move off as the weak boy pulled at the mattress. His face pulled into a strained one, yet the mattress began to shuffle over the floor. He leaned back as he used his body weight to help and shift the thing. Quickly enough it was pulled the length of the room and away from the dark patch. Coming to a stop at the other side. Crona dropped the bed with a thud, quickly rushing to the other side and pushing the mattress till it was embedded into the corner. "T-there you go Maka…" Crona spoke to her. A tinge of pride laced his voice. Maka would have usually never let a boy do that for her, she wasn't a believer of chivalry. Men always wanted something in return. But Crona…he was different. She smiled at him and nodded. She knew he was only trying to help, he had no ulterior motive, he didn't act like any other boy she knew. It was…nice.

She stepped around him, her legs screaming at her to stop moving and lie down. For once she listened and allowed her body to drop back onto the bed. Now facing the other wall, she noticed the lighter patch of where the mattress used to be. Huh, she wonders how long it was there. Probably not been moved for years. Once again she scooted into the corner, in case Crona would sit by her on the bed. Her eyes drifted closed for a second, she was so tired. So sick of this. Yet a panic shot through her brain, and her eyes opened. Her sore bloodshot eyes grew bleary. She couldn't sleep, not here. Not now. Not even with Crona watching over her. She couldn't leave herself open for Medusa to play with. No, she had to stay awake, had to stay strong. Her body felt so weak, yet it was tense, her head rolled to the side, yet her eyes scanned the room every few seconds. Keeping watch.

She caught movement and watched Crona sit by the foot of the bed once more. Maka didn't care where he sat anymore. She was getting fed up, and she wanted to sleep. But she didn't want to be attacked again. She knew it wasn't a regular sickness, she knew it was Medusa. She hated that witch. What was the point of all this? Trying to infect her with black blood? As much as she thought it was just her sick sense of humour, she was worried there was a deeper reason…it made her feel sick once more. She tried to stop thinking, it wasn't helping right now. Crona made no more sound as he sat there, his hair was over his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not. But she cared little right now. She didn't want to be here…she wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to school. She wanted to be with her friends…her bottom lip wobbled in her sadness.

* * *

Medusa was starting to grow irritated. So far all her tests had returned back normal. That Maka was just a normal human. A normal meister. Nothing special or different about her blood. Nothing interesting at all. Yet Medusa knew she wasn't normal. What was she missing? She stared at her written notes. She had even pulled out her typed up notes on Crona. They shared many of the same lines of traits, oddly enough. Maybe that was why they could connect and talk to each other that annoying day. Yet that didn't explain how she could pull him from his madness, or drive off her own while not even in control of her own body. Medusa didn't understand…she knew the answer was here somewhere. She tapped her fingers on the desk. The beaker of black blood still stood off to the side. The bubbly mass inside as if begging to be let out. Hmm…she decided to try something drastic. The syringe she had used on her pet was lying next to it, a few drops of the vile poison was still stuck to the inside. Medusa grinned and picked up the syringe, placing the needle back into the dark liquid. Filling up the glass once again.

She then reached out and picked off the glass cover of the sample of Maka's blood. Hovering the needle above the tiny splash of blood. Medusa tightened her grip on the needle ever so slightly, letting the tiniest of drops leak from the tip and drop into Maka's blood. Medusa pushed the sample back under the microscope to watch what happened. Zoomed in she could see the cells perfectly, the red blood cells were quickly attacked and killed off by the aggressive black blood cells. Just as she had designed it to. Forcing the body to accept the new cells or die. For a few seconds this carried on as she had designed. Actually making Medusa frown though, this was no different to Crona's blood tests all those years ago. Yet just as the sample was being drowned and changed into black blood something happened…the red blood cells were not being killed off, the few white blood cells that is evident in every human's blood were managing to target the black blood! Medusa watched in fascination as the red blood cells were managing to defend themselves somehow and the white cells took on the black. A battle broke out in the tiny sample, the blood started to bubble as it reacted to the foreign presence and tried to fight it off. Medusa heard the tiniest crack of the glass holding the sample.

She ignored it and continued to watch, the black blood was now being killed off! The mass of dead cells was being forced out…but with nowhere to go the glass started to rupture more…Medusa couldn't take it anymore. She removed her eyes from the scope and scanned over the glass sample. It was starting to shake and the glass was starting to leak red and black blood, before a final shudder…then it exploded! Medusa's eyes widened as the sample and glass was sprayed over her desk, microscope and herself.

Medusa coughed out as she instinctively reached up to wipe her face.

"Well, that was interesting." Medusa spoke to herself. She had never seen that reaction before. It was as if Maka's blood recognised the black blood as the enemy and attacked. Even the red blood cells managed to fight off the black. It was truly fascinating! Medusa even with glass and blood on her face and hair quickly scrambled to write down this new turn in her experiment.

This violent reaction was quite interesting, very interesting indeed. Her mind swam with ways to work over the reaction, she scribbled onto her notes into the night.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter here. I want to start the next day on a new chapter, otherwise this one would have gone on for too long. **

**Hope you enjoy, and next one will be soon!**


	6. Seperated

A ringing sound buzzed throughout the room. The annoying whirr cut through the air piercing the ears of the occupants. A yowl of alarm followed by a fumble of covers and a groan. A hand struck out randomly looking for the skull shaped clock in the same design of a familiar mask. More groans followed as the person who the arm belonged to missed the beeping contraption, the hand slamming down on the bedside table multiple times, hoping to strike the clock to stop the infernal racket…until eventually the eyes focused enough so that the hand clamped down onto the alarm clock and it ceased its ear splitting noise.

Soul grunted animal like noises as he shifted and sat up in bed, his eyes still looking glazed as he struggled to wake himself up. His vision swam and he starred blurry eyed at the clock, seven am. The white haired boy licked his dry lips, tasting dry saliva covering the side of his face.

"Urgh…" Soul mumbled to himself as he raised a hand and tried to wipe away the dry sticky liquid. Blair stared at him from the foot of the bed, normally she went back to sleep after he awoke. Yet today she lay there and stared at him. "What?" he spoke as the staring had gone on a little longer then he wished. At the same time he swung his legs out of the bed and rested his bare feet on the floor. The little cat stood and crept closer to him.

"How's my scythe-y boy doing today?" She sang in a far too happy tune. Soul said nothing and with a negative expression stood up from the bed. Not bothering with getting dressed right now. Sunlight decorated the back of his curtains, wishing to be opened to let in the happy light. Soul on automatic pilot did as was expected and opened them. Letting the sunlight flit into his dark room. Gliding over his form and across his floor. It was a lovely summer's day out there, the blue sky was clear with a few fluffy clouds interrupting the blue. The laughing sun a key point in the sky, drawing his eye. Normally he would have loved today. Yet Soul growled out in the room. He didn't care about the nice weather. It didn't help him. He turned back to his room. The small room with posters pressed sporadically around, with a desk in the corner. A text book that he had borrowed from Maka still lay on the desk. He gritted his teeth and turned away from the sight, as if it burned him. He left his room, not bothering to get dressed.

The weapon made his way into the kitchen, he didn't miss how quiet it was. As he stepped into the kitchen his eyes automatically leapt to the counters, where he often saw Maka. The girl was often flitting about, as if a bird first thing in the morning. Making whatever breakfast was on the menu today. His gut twisted. He hated this, everywhere he looked he was reminded of her. Reminded of his failure.

"I'll make breakfast!" The voice of Blair sounded out beside him as she ran by his feet, a small poof sounded out as she transformed into her human form. Clothed for a change… "What do you want?" She asked him, her voice far too happy. She opened up the fridge and poked her head inside. Soul dismissed her efforts, he turned from the kitchen.

"Make whatever you want, I'll eat later." He grumbled out and made his way back to his room. He missed Blair as her ears fell in dismay, her face downcast.

* * *

"Hey you ok?" Someone asked him, Soul had been leaning his head on his arms. He was sat in the classroom at the academy. The same class as always, and as always he didn't care for what the teacher spoke about. The large room echoed the teacher's voice. With rows upon rows of seats like in a university hall, teens the same age as him filled them, some of them were still studying, others glanced over his way every now and then. He wished they would mind their own business. There was a tenseness in the air today, as if the school knew what had happened yesterday, yet no one wanted to acknowledge it. Next to him, the one that had spoke. Was Liz, one of Kid's weapon partners. The greedy sod, having one weapon just wasn't enough for him.

Hmm perhaps that was harsh, after all his obsession with 'symmetry' was what drove him to get two pistols as weapons.

"What?" He snapped out at her, he didn't mean to sound that harsh, she flinched slightly. But to her credit she didn't let it effect her. Liz's notebook was before her, yet just like Soul's own. It was blank. She wore her usual outfit once again today, her red short sleeve less crop top with a cute white cowboy hat. Complimenting blue long jeans and boots, he always wondered if the two girls liked westerns or something, maybe they wanted to fit the theme of being pistols. But right now he didn't care much about it.

"I know you hate these classes…but you look even more out of it then usual." She whispered to him, concern shining in her eyes. His fingers rapped on the wood underneath him. Irritation grew in him, like an ugly weed.

"I hate sitting here…when we can be looking for Maka." he admitted to her. His voice raising in his concern for her. Her eyes left his and looked down, as if she agreed with him yet would not voice it. "Isn't there anyone with soul perception who can help?!" Soul carried on to her. Yet the person on his other side answered him,

"Soul, she isn't in the city." That was the cool collected voice of Kid beside him. Soul whipped his body around to stare at him. "While we searched last night, my father had also sent out all the teachers of the academy. Soul, she isn't here, they even checked the desert for miles and miles around. Some of them are nearly on par with Stein with their soul perception. And they found no trace of her." Soul's eyes glared back to his desk, with his blank notebook.

"Dammit…" he cursed. "Well can't they keep searching?!" He followed on. Kid stared at him then, giving him a hard look.

"And where would you have them go?" he shook his head. "I'm sorry Soul, but without any leads we just don't know where to look…" Soul clenched his hands together, his clammy hands slipping even as his nails dug into his skin.

"But…" Soul began. But Kid didn't let him start.

"I know…but every meister and weapon who leaves here for whatever reason knows Maka. Even without being told by my father they would be on the lookout for her. If anyone sees any sign of her, you'll be the first to know." Soul gritted his teeth. Even so his body itched to do something…the waiting was killing him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you three finished with your conversation?" An authoritative female voice asked of them. All three looked up. It was the substitute teacher, standing in for Stein. She usually taught for other classes, but her time was being spread out to fill in for the missing teacher. Liz and Kid shut up and went back to their books. But Soul muttered to himself still. The teacher's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Mr Evans, if you can't be quiet then I'll have to ask you to leave." The teacher was dressed in a smart navy blue dress suit, with her black hair tied back in a bun, sharp eyes peered through a pair of glasses resting on her nose. Soul suddenly banged his fists onto the wooden desk before him. Everyone else in the room jumped in their seats and stared at him.

"Fine! I don't care about this stupid class anyway." Soul moved off his seat and made his way to the door, he didn't care that he was making a scene. Didn't care that everyone was watching him. He didn't care about his lessons or his grade. Soul marched to the class door and swung it open, leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

The morning was not as kind to Soul's meister… she had not slept at all. She had lay there on the bed, her eyes keeping watch for anything foul coming her way. She knew as soon as she let her guard down Medusa would come for her…she just knew it…she knew it! Maka's breath had become more laboured as the dark lines and bags under her eyes grew. Crona had glanced up at her every now and then during the night. Was he staying awake also? But she shook her head. No she needed to be the strong one. Not him, she needed to watch out for them both. She needed to stay strong.

Nothing had happened for hours, it was silent, except for the odd rustle of clothes as Maka moved to get more comfortable. Or to wake up a sleeping limb. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from her forced insomnia. Her body cried out for sleep, even now. But she didn't let it, an odd alertness travelled through her system. Most likely fear. It kept her awake. Helped her to stay her focused.

Still she sat there, still as ever. Her eyes travelled to Crona once more. He still didn't move. What time was it? She didn't know. There was no light here, no way to tell day from night. No way to keep track of time…what day was it? She didn't know. How long had she been here? Too long. No matter how much time had passed, it was too long.

A sudden ripping sound caught her attention as her eyes shot back to Crona once more. Sure enough, a small form erupted from his back. The weapon stretched and yawned as if he was just waking up. He looked around the room as he scratched his armpit. Lovely. He spotted Maka still on the bed.

"Maka Albarn…you look like shit!" The black sword laughed to himself. "You decide to not sleep?" he asked of her. Sounding almost not mocking. Maka didn't answer him, she made not a move. Her bloodshot eyes continued to stare at him. "Whatever…" he finally said. Deciding to ignore her. "Hey Crona wake up!" He yelled at the pink haired boy he shared a body with. Crona jerked awake under him.

"Maka…?" His sleepy voice responded. This only earned a glare from his weapon and an angry comment.

"Do I really sound like that cow?! It's Ragnarok! Rag-na-rok! Say it with me!" At this the weapon gripped the poor boy's head and shook it. Up and down as he repeated his name until Crona finally responded.

"Ow! Ragnarok! Ragnarok! I-I'm sorry! Stop hurting me!" After that Ragnarok finally let go of his meister. The scene looked almost comical, but Maka wasn't laughing. She wasn't in the mood, her whole body was tense. Her eyes were wide but burned to shut. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

"I hope we get to hunt souls today. I'm sick of being this small." Ragnarok looked over himself as he rested on Crona's head. Maka knew she needed to try and stop him, to try and stop him from hunting human souls again. Crona had yet to slip back into that madness she had seen him in when they had first met. She didn't want to see it again. But she didn't have the strength to argue. If it came to it she would do something, just not right now. As she stared at them her eyes drooped shut and her head lolled forward. Her brain stopped for a second…until she shot back up again.

No can't sleep, mustn't sleep…Maka repeated to herself.

* * *

Maka didn't move for hours more. Crona was often used to such a quiet when Ragnarok was sick of hitting and poking him. He would often use such a time to question himself. And his life. But he didn't like this quiet. He wanted to talk to Maka. He wanted to hear her voice. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to deal with this. He tightened his fingers on his robe as he fumbled the material in his fingers. He glanced over at her, her eyes were open yet her eyes were glazed over. She wasn't quite there. Her face was showing the wear, even he could see it. She wasn't used to such treatment, it wasn't nice. It was how he grew up, he knew what she was going through. But he didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with another person before. His mind told him she needed help. But what?

Suddenly her eyes shot to him, her bloodshot dark eyes locked onto him and he looked away. How many times had he done this? He shuddered where he was sitting. Ragnarok had yelled a bit before and poked at him…but he said he had gotten bored and to wake him when something happened. How much longer was this to go on? If it was just him on his own he could sit in his corner and watch as time flowed past. Yet here with Maka, it travelled at a snail's pace. He liked having someone here…no that wasn't right. Not someone, he liked having Maka here. But she was suffering, he guessed they were similar, after all. She was looking like she couldn't deal with this for much longer.

So the pair sat in silence. Time flowing past them, with not a word being said. Crona started to drift into his mind. Without Maka talking to him he started to feel that old loneliness sneak up on him. Starting to feel alone once more. He shook his head. No he shouldn't think like that. He sat there gathering his courage. He should stop waiting for her to speak and instead speak to her. Yes that should be what he should do. He didn't know what to say…he hoped the words he needed to say would just sort of tumble out. Yeah…maybe… He opened his mouth…then shut it again. Cursing himself…his mouth grew dry as he mustered his courage once again. Ok this was it. One…two…three…Crona turned to the girl who was staring at nothing once more. Her form was tense and her eyes glazed over even as they shifted over the room once more.

"Maka…" Crona started, her eyes shot to his. Surprise that he had finally spoken read on her face…and in her eyes.

Yet he had no chance to continue. As all of a sudden the door to their shared cell swung open and hit the stone wall with a clang. Both of the young meisters looked up quickly to see why the door was open. Before them was the Immortal Free. He stood in the doorway, his mouth neutral as his eyes locked onto Crona. Crona flinched under his gaze.

"Boss Lady wants to see you." He motioned his thumb behind him, wanting Crona to follow him.

"L-Lady Medusa?" Crona stiffened, and quickly pushed himself to his feet. His hands on the wall as he leant back on it. Free nodded without actually looking at him,

"Yep, now c'mon." The werewolf stepped back from the doorway, allowing Crona passage. The light was so bright but his eyes adjusted quickly. He was used to it. He looked back at Maka. She had a hand up to try and block the bright light from the door. Her eyes squinted to try and see Free.

Crona felt that tell-tale ripping and the pain that shot through his back, it wasn't as bad now that he was small again. But it still hurt. Yet he made not a sound as the black weapon emerged.

"Finally!" Ragnarok screeched out. "C'mon Crona! It's time to hunt some souls!" Ragnarok gripped his hair as if he was a horse and flicked it. As if to get him to move. Crona hunched over and gripped his arm like he always does, he was still watching Maka. She heard what Ragnarok had said with wide eyes, she locked eyes with him in the dim light. Her eyes looked wounded. Crona didn't understand why though.

"Ok…" Crona spoke to Free, stepping forward toward the door. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his upper arm, stopping him from moving. Crona stumbled to a stop, swerving round to see Maka. Her face was full of sadness, as if begging him not to go. Crona's eyes widened. Why? Why was she staring at him like that? He started to pull away from her on instinct. She only gripped him harder, her face struggling to mask physical and emotional pain as she held him in place. She shook her head.

"N-no…you don't have to go!" Her voice sounded weak, sounded forced out. "You don't have to listen to her! Crona please!" Crona closed his eyes, she sounded desperate.

"I have to go Maka." He sounded resigned, he didn't want to go. Why was Maka making this harder? She didn't understand. Yet the fingers on his arm didn't let go.

"Why?" She spoke. Her voice hardening with her resolve. Crona stiffened in her grip. Why? He had to…that was all. Although he had to admit, he had never thought why he had to obey Medusa…he just did. That was all there is to it.

"Get off him cow!" The irritated voice of Ragnarok sounded out above his head, as he reached down and swatted the hand of Maka away. He turned away from her, he didn't want to see her face. He didn't have a choice in this, but he didn't want to leave her. Why couldn't she understand that he simply…had to go. With the grip gone from his arm he walked forward to the door. Free smirking at him as he walked through and into the light. The door being closed behind him. Crona looked back to see Maka stood there in the darkness, he expected a look of anger, of hate. It's what he deserved. But that is not what he saw. He saw a look of cold determination, her chest rising and falling as if she was holding herself back. But it was her eyes that caught him, her eyes that showed him the strength that was inside. Her fist clenched just as the door was shut with a thud. He was still staring at the door even as Free moved off and down the corridor away from him. He stood still and didn't move for what felt like minutes had gone by.

"Good to finally be away from her, eh Crona?" Ragnarok spoke to him above him. Crona didn't reply, his gaze fell to the floor and he followed free down the passage.

* * *

Maka's gaze stayed on the door long past it had shut. Her eyes stared at the door as if it was an enemy. In a way…it was. Her breathing was harsh, she couldn't believe he had left. Did he not realise he had a choice? He didn't have to listen to her! Why did he leave?! Maka grunted into the room in her anger. She began to pace, the adrenaline in her veins pumping her full of energy for now. No… now Medusa had her slimy mitts on him once again. No, what would happen to that sweet boy that existed. No! She couldn't let that bitch turn him into her slave again. She made her way to the door and angrily kicked at the door, the high pitched clang echoing in the room.

"Crona!" She shouted at the door. But there was no response. She breathed in and out as she started to calm down, her anger lowed to only a bubbly mass from a frothing boiling point. She felt so useless.

She leant her head onto the cool metal, her forehead growing cold but she refused to move. The energy was starting to be sapped from her muscles, but she didn't want to sit down again, then she would start to grow tired from her lack of sleep.

Her gaze hardened as she leant there, unmoving. She thought back to the look on his face. That soft look as he gazed back at her from the other side of the doorway. The way he stood, the way he gripped his arm, the way he looked back at her. She knew he didn't want to leave her, didn't want to go to Medusa. But he thought he had no choice. That bitch was no mother! Maka grew angry again, her heart fluttered in her chest as she wanted to run out of here and rescue him from her clutches. To stop his descent into madness once more. She couldn't even guess what Medusa wanted from him…but she knew it would be bad. No, horrible. She made him kill people…the gentle and kind Crona. The boy who only wanted to make sure she was safe, to go and kill people. To murder. To slice them up. To cut them into pieces….Maka shook her head. No! She just couldn't allow it! But she couldn't stop it…

She began to feel sick again, but not for herself. For the boy who was nothing more then a slave. She saw it now. She didn't on that day in Italy. But it had been the same. Her insides churned as she saw his face over and over again, that pained look as he left. It hurt her when he left, she didn't want him to go.

"…fuck." She whispered as she slid down the door once again. Moving herself so she was lying back against it, the cold metal of the door against her back. The adrenaline had now vanished form her veins, her eyes grew tired once more. She forced them open, she had to stay awake. She had to wait for him. For the boy to come back to her.

* * *

"In you go." Free commanded Crona. The pair was stood just before a door, the door was wooden, with a sharp metal cold handle jutting out from the frame. Free opened the door and swung it wide. He stayed where he was though and motioned for Crona to enter. Crona's gaze left the werewolf and he stared into the room. It was Lady Medusa's lab. The creepy room that was filled with bubbling liquids, grotesque trophies and vile body parts. Crona started to shake and didn't move. He didn't want to go on. He wanted to go back…wanted to go back to Maka. Where he felt safe, felt wanted. Felt warm, felt alive…here was cold, dead. He didn't like it here… A quick shove pushed him into the room. Crona nearly jumped at the sudden contact. He didn't want Free to touch him, he couldn't deal with other people touching him! He flinched and walked away from the man, wanting to make distance between them.

Free said nothing to this and shut the door. Inside Crona edged into the room, making his way past various machines and scrawled notes. Stacks of paper that flocked over the desk, bits of files pinned onto the wall. He passed them all, even the bits of corpses and animals that floated in various jars around the room. He cringed at them but passed them all the same. Until he came to the end of the room, he was looking down at the floor. Yet he heard the scribbling of someone in the room. He saw the bare feet of Lady Medusa as she was sat on an office chair. He looked higher up her form, his gut twisting as he did so. To look at her fully. She was concentrating on her writing into something before her. A computer was turned on close to her, also full of notes on the screen, but he couldn't make any of it out from here.

Then he noticed the large screen that was set up near here. Almost covering an entire wall. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. The whole screen was filled with pictures and sketches of Maka…they were all of her from the academy. Of her with her weapon in class, as she used him in training. As she studied in the halls. A few as she left on missions, or just returned. Others still were of the other students, he recognised the blue haired meister…he forgot his name. And that one in the suit from the ship. He remembered fighting him. So they were her friends, as they were all pictured together. There were even some of older people, a couple he recognised. The man with the screw in his head…he cringed. He still didn't know how to deal with him. And a red headed man. He didn't know who that was…but he seemed to remember that man as a weapon being used by the screw man. He tried to think of how Medusa could have gotten these photos. Maka wasn't looking at the photographer in any of them. As if she didn't know she was being captured on film. There were various lines and notes connecting them all together, as if Medusa was working on something. There was even a full bodied sketch of Maka with various notes written in witch writing on along one side of the board, he couldn't read it. What was she doing? Medusa was doing something to Maka. But what could he do against it?

"Oh." A sharp female voice sounded out. Crona twitched and his gaze fell back to her. Her head had turned slightly to him, as if just noticing he was there. "There you are." She sighed and placed her pen down on the desk, turning in her chair to face Crona fully. Her white lab coat hanging down. Her face was neutral, she didn't smile at him. "How are you today Crona?" The question sounded distant, as if she was a doctor asking a patient they didn't know. Crona didn't meet her eyes, he looked toward the floor.

"F-f-fine…" he stuttered out. Worse then usual. Medusa turned back to the papers in front of her.

"I wish you didn't stutter Crona." She belittled him. He couldn't answer that. But Ragnarok decided to input.

"I've tried Lady Medusa. But no matter how much I beat him he doesn't stop." Crona mumbled and bit his lip. But Medusa actually laughed, she chuckled. He didn't like her laugh. It always sounded cold to him. He wished she was warmer to him.

She didn't look at him again as she picked up her pen and scribbled something onto the pad once again.

"You'll be going with Free to England. You'll be taking a tour of the villages of the country. I'm sure you'll liven those boring places right up. Too much gossip and everyone knows each other…urgh." Medusa grimaced at the last word. She talked about it as if she had been there before. But Crona didn't ask.

"Great!" Ragnarok shouted. "Finally some souls to eat Crona! I'm sick of being this small." At that Medusa glanced back at them, well Ragnarok to be precise. Her eyes narrowed, as if taking in the fact of how small he was. Before she whipped her head back and stood up from her chair. Going to the board filled with the photos and sketches of Maka. Taking a fat thick pen and pulling off the lid with a plop and writing squeakily onto the board.

"Do well on this and a treat will be waiting for you back here." She said without turning back to them. Crona wasn't sure he liked the idea of the treat from her…yet…something elated in him. Maybe she would be nice to him? Maybe she would smile at him and tell him well done? No…he should stop fooling himself.

"You hear that Crona? I hope it's cake!" Ragnarok spoke. Not caring for what Crona thought, Crona didn't answer him as he left the lab.

* * *

**Ok, another chapter done. Hope you all like. **

**I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter….*cries*. Please please drop me a review! I really really want to know what you guys think, what you like or don't like. If you think it's going too fast or too slow. Or if you have any ideas to share or on what you think will happen next. I always love having a chat with my readers so drop me a review and/or a pm. I'll even accept a simple one word review XD. **

**After all, reviews help me write! More reviews = faster updates! **

**Ta all.**


	7. Alone

**Thank you to all my reviews I had last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to every single person who took the time to write to me. Even the guests who I can't respond to directly but your words also touch me just as much as the members.**

* * *

Medusa gave her son one last look as he walked out. She smiled at his back, the smile was cold. Not a drop in warmth existed in her entire body. He had no amount of independence from her, he would do as asked of him. He would collect human souls and her experiment with him would continue. She grinned to herself, even if Maka had given him a shred of self worth it was pointless now. She had him under control completely with Maka in her possession. His precious thoughts of wanting to protect her was something she could manipulate. It was oh so easy. It was quite pathetic.

She turned her head back to her research, she knew an answer to the puzzle that was Maka was here in front of her somewhere. Her eyes scanned the pictures and notes she had written up. She was missing something clearly…but what?

She now doubted it had anything to do with her willpower, granted she had a strong will. But so far she had not shown a defence to the madness the blood created. Only that her body was fighting it off like some sort of disease. She felt a bit insulted but it was impressive to say the least. So far to her it seemed she had managed to lasting avoid madness thanks to that weapon of hers. She doubted she would survive insanity on her own.

She also crossed off the list that it was because she had learned of some technique from the academy, she had not seen anything implying as such while she worked there. And from what she had seen from Maka the evidence stacked up against such a theory.

The last one she crossed off the board was that her father was a death scythe. She cringed at the thought of the man…always hanging around. Even she thought he was a poor example of a father, at least she knew she was no mother. He seemed oblivious to the fact. She rolled her eyes, back to the point. Maka was a meister, pure and simple. Whatever genes she had inherited from her father did her no favours nor helped her whatsoever. Medusa would have loved to get ahold of her mother…but that would most likely be a wasted effort. Her immunity didn't seem to be in her DNA.

The final conclusion that she had drawn was that it was some sort of defence of her soul. Her soul wavelength. Something that was unique to each and every person. Souls could often be used with an ability, something that could be learned or taught…and on rare occasions included a built in ability. Hmm…Medusa read over a few older notes. Yes this seemed to be the right lines to follow. It would explain why her blood acted as it did so for her test last night. Medusa suddenly snapped her fingers. The blood that she had taken from Maka was away from her system for too long, and now should no longer have a trace of her soul wavelength. Medusa jumped over to her fridge and pulled it open. The glass inside clinked as she yanked open the door. She reached in and pulled out a small plastic medical bag of blood. It was freezing to the touch but she ignored it and handled it over to the side. If her theory is correct this will respond to the black blood like any other blood. Her blood should no longer see the black blood as a threat and will instead accept it.

Medusa eagerly prepared a new sample dish, popping the blood back in the fridge in case she would need it. She placed the blood under the microscope. She watched from her contraption, it seemed just the same as last time. The red blood cell count and white blood cell count was just the same. Medusa lifted up a glass holding cell, that she held samples of black blood for just such purposes as these. A clean new syringe was close by. Now then, this was it. Blinking her eyes to focus she dropped a single drop of black blood in the sample dish and went back to watching.

The black blood spread over the sample just as last time. Mixing in with the red…about this time last time was when the black blood started to be targeted and destroyed. She waited and watched…

This time, just as she theorized. It did not happen. The blood reacted just as any other. The black poison in the sample killed off the red and replaced the red cells with it's own. The white blood cells did nothing to stop the process. Medusa removed her eyes from the microscope and leaned back on her chair. A happy smirk on her face.

That was it. It was her soul. Now that Medusa knew what she was up against she could concentrate her efforts to fight it, to subdue it. Allowing the black blood to work. There was only one obstacle. Granted it was a pretty powerful one. But it was only one after all. With it out of the way she would be defenceless.

Medusa suddenly swerved away from her microscope and to her notes, she clicked her ball point pen and began writing furiously. She now had a target, now she just needed a plan of attack. Her mind began to wonder even as she wrote. Maka's mind was weakening being her prisoner and with what was happening to Crona. Her body was weakening thanks to her sickness and lack of sleep. And if Medusa learned anything at that academy it was the mantra that the whole DWMA was based on.

'A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.'

* * *

She rubbed her eyes once again, a yawn cracked from her jaw. Maka's eyes drooped in her exhaustion. The world seemed fuzzy as her brain grew drained. Why did she have to stay awake again? Her mind pulled at her to just lay down and rest. It was so tempting, oh so tempting. Maybe it would be ok. To just rest for a moment. Maybe nothing would happen…maybe it would be fine…her head lolled forward as her eyes closed and her body started to relax. Her body shifted and started to lose balance, her weight caused her to fall to the side. The sudden vertigo caused a shock to her brain, her limbs shot out. A bright wave of panic filling her senses as if she was about to fall. Her eyes pinned wide as her breathing quickened and her heartbeat filled her ears. Her chest rose and fell with laboured breaths as she woke herself with the shock.

Maka looked about the room. She was not falling…yet she was not somewhere better. She was not safe. She thumped her head back onto the metal of the door, the dull thud bringing an awakening sense of pain from the spot. She blinked her tired eyes. No…if she fell asleep Medusa would creep in like the filthy snake that she was. Maka felt like some caged animal holed up in a zoo, being watched. Always being watched from the outside. Just waiting for her to let her guard down. She shook her head.

Maka couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her lips…she hated this. She hated herself for being so weak…so defenceless. She wished Crona was here…no…she mentally slapped herself. She didn't need him to stay strong! Yet her eyes fell to the floor. It was so cold and empty without him here. She liked him being here with her. Someone to share her hell with… When he left, she felt as if a piece of herself left with him. A piece of her soul. A part of her that she hoped could help him…it could do her no good right now. Why did he leave? He didn't have to listen to Medusa…she was nothing but an evil demon from whatever hell she crawled out of. Maka's breath came out laboured even now, sitting on the floor with nothing but the cold metal door behind her.

Suddenly she decided she didn't want to sit here anymore…she felt…vulnerable in the open space…she wanted somewhere else…a bit more smaller. Just for her. Maybe… maybe the corner….Maka stood from where she was at the door. Her legs weak and complaining about the movement. Muscles straining to perform an action she would have thought nothing of back at the DWMA. Maka gritted her teeth and forced her body up, her legs jerking and threatening to just drop her back down, yet she somehow managed it, leaning on the wall for support. Her eyes scanned the dark dank room. The darkness seemed worse now that she was alone, like the sticky, gripping depths of a nightmare. Something that wanted to drag you down and trap you forever, promising nothing yet wanting everything. Maka felt heavy, her legs struggling as if trying to wade through a bog. Cold ice like mud that clung to her legs and froze her in place. Yet she carried on. Wading through the darkness as if she had to for her very life. Yet when she finally reached a corner a very odd thought struck her. The corner before her was the one that Crona sat in, she had seen him hunch up in that space as if it was his only area in the world. That it was his area and he could control it. The only thing he could control. Maka's heart flipped, and she did a very strange thing. She didn't want to intrude on his space, if he came back to find her sitting in it. It was like lying in someone's bed. It was wrong and she would not do it. So she forced her legs ever onward, round the bend, she dared not take her hand off the wall lest she fall. If she fell she was not sure if she would make it back up. Her legs were about to give. She coughed lightly as she pushed onward.

The next corner she knew well…in a way she had claimed this spot. The light patch in the corner was where the mattress had been previously. And the dark dry puddle next to it was of her making. This was her area…no one else's. Yes…she could be here. Better then out in the open. If she was there she could watch the room and the door without needing to turn her head. Yes…that would work. Maka reached the corner, her legs about to break, she huffed and mumbled weak cries as she lowered herself down. Just about managing most of the way before her body gave up and her muscles spent, falling the last few inches onto her backside. The pain flared up from the slight fall, yet she didn't care. She was here, her journey finished. Hopefully where she could gather strength and find a way out…

…a way out…

…a way out?…

Maka felt a deep plunging feeling in her gut. Was there even a way out? She knew she should feel panic from that statement…but…right now she only felt an empty acceptance. No. Maka hardened her face and clenched her hands. She shouldn't think like that. She needed to escape. And…she would take Crona with her. He would be better off at the academy. He would be able to do what he wanted to do. Like sit in the sun, or lie on the grass, eat ice cream, study in class…talk to her friends…argue with her papa…get postcards from her mother…

Maka stopped in her thoughts…she wasn't thinking about Crona…she was thinking about herself. A selfish thing to do…but she felt the wetness travelling down her cheek. Felt the emptiness gnawing away at her soul. She missed them…missed all the things she had back at the DWMA. A lump formed in her throat as she thought about her friends…she missed them…so much.

"Mama…Papa…" Maka whispered out to herself. "…I wish …you were here with me." Maka sniffed. "I'm…scared." She admitted to herself. As the lump in her throat grew larger and her eyes streamed more tears, she raised a hand to her eyes. As if to try and stop them and hide her eyes. An automatic response. She didn't want to let people see her cry, she didn't want to be seen as weak. She made small muffled cries as her chest heaved with her emotions, even the slight hurt as she cried did not stop her. "Oh, Soul. I'm…sorry…I'm not good enough, strong enough to be your meister…I'm…so…so…sorry." Now both of her hands were now covering her face, as the tears and garbled wails were the only sounds in the dark little room. "I made you a promise…but…now…I…" Her voice broke. She couldn't finish. She couldn't admit the last part. That she would fail him. Fail in her promise to make him into a death scythe…she had failed him, failed her friends. Failed her papa…failed her mama…failed herself. A black haze covered the outer edge of her eyes, she felt a deep darkness inside herself. A black spot that wasn't there before. A crack in the reflection that was her soul. Her sadness was evident, her misery at the forefront of her mind, bringing her soul down with it. She felt like she was falling, into a hole with no bottom. She was alone, and sinking in her own despair.

* * *

Time passed in that cell, a moment that looked to be frozen in time. The river that travelled with its many passengers, taking Maka along. Maka didn't know how long it had been or how long she had yet to stay there. The girl sat in her corner, alone. With no one to see or talk to. The tears had dried on her cheeks, her body was close together as she sat huddled in her corner. Not wanting or caring to move. She felt her strength being sapped here…but she didn't care. She just wanted out of this place. Out of this misery. Away from here, away from Medusa. Her eyes, the deep pools of sadness looked out over the room. A forced action waiting for the attack that she wasn't sure was even coming anymore. She was cold, so very cold. She tried to pull her body closer, hoping to glean any sort of warmth. She wanted…no needed to sleep. Her eyes were so heavy…if only she could sleep. Maybe it would give her the strength to escape once more. Instead of this heavy despair that sucked away her courage. Maka began to shake, her body shivering in the cold dark room.

Without warning a small knock sounded out on the door, three times a dull clang sounded out. Maka blinked in surprise. Was that real or did she imagine it? She sat there frozen, not moving an inch as she waited to see what would happen. Quickly Maka heard the door lock click unlocked and the latch was forced down, the door starting to open. Maka could not help her heart as it began to flutter once more, a hope blossomed into life. A small light in her darkness bloomed. Driving away the night.

Was it Crona? Was he back? It had been so long…she prayed it was him coming back. She hated this loneliness. It was almost painful, the choking hold it held on her heart and mind. She waited with bated breath for who was stepping into the doorway, the light gushed into the room, as if water filling an empty bowl. She waited expectantly for that familiar pink hair and small frame. She truly needed to see him now. It would do her a world of good, maybe she could finally sleep…

Yet the person who actually entered the room caused Maka's heart to fall…not down into her chest, but further. Down through the floor. That cold spike of fear lurched into her chest, piercing what little resolve she had left.

It was Medusa. The Snake witch.

The vile woman stood there in the light of the door, peering down at her, a despicable smirk rested on her lips, her eyes narrow as she studied Maka. The evil woman was dressed in the same black hooded top that she wore when Maka saw her in the basement of the academy. Revealing herself for what she truly was. A detestable female of truly horrendous intent. Medusa's bare feet made not a sound as she padded a little way into Maka's cell.

"Oh you poor thing. You don't look well at all." She mocked, her words speaking as if one who was concerned, but from the look on her face and tone. She was anything but. She sounded curious and mocking, as if Maka's condition was one big joke. "I had thought that a meister of the legendary DWMA, bane of witch kind everywhere…would put up a better fight then this." She spoke into the room. Venom dripping from her voice like the snake that she is. Mocking Maka down to the very core. Maka gritted her teeth, feeling that spark of anger flare in her gut. Good, she preferred it over the fear. She clenched her sweaty hands harder into her knees.

"Let me go." Maka managed to force her voice into action. Medusa raised an eyebrow as if in confusion. She raised her hands to her hips and rested them there.

"What was that? Did you say something?" Medusa replied. As if she could not hear, yet that ever present smirk told a different story. Maka glared at the woman before repeating herself, louder this time.

"Let…me…go…" Maka stressed every word, making sure Medusa could not miss what she had said. Medusa heard her this time, as she began to laugh. The sound reverberated around the room, sending chills up Maka's spine.

"And where would you go?" Medusa continued. Maka felt a seed of confusion stir. What did she mean where would she go? Maka's eyebrows lowered in defiance.

"Home." Maka answered, as if it was the most obvious answer. But Medusa didn't let up.

"And where is this 'home'?" Maka was starting to become frustrated with this conversation. Why was Medusa being so difficult?

"The DWMA." Maka croaked out, it was getting hard to speak, but she would not show her weakness to the evil creature. At that Medusa chuckled once more and glanced over the room before staring back at her.

"Really? You think that is your home? How cute." Maka gritted her teeth, what did she mean? "And why is that your home?" She questioned, as if Maka was some sort of mental patient at a hospital. Maka was growing annoyed at her tone, speaking to her in such a way. Yet she answered her.

"Because…" Maka began, but her throat clenched and she coughed into the room. The harsh sound filling the cold empty room.

"Let me help you out. Because your friends and family are there right?" Medusa spat out her words, as if it was an insult. Her smirk grew in size. "Do you enjoy deluding yourself? There is no such thing as love, no such thing as friendship. Those things do…not…exist." Maka couldn't look at her anymore, her gaze left her face and to her knees. She was wrong, how could she think like that? The way she spoke, she truly believed it. But Maka didn't. She knew her friends and family were there for her, they would never leave her. They protected and looked out for each other, Medusa would never understand that. "People are selfish beings, they only seek to use each other. They attach onto others to help themselves. To better themselves or for protection. Nothing more. These feelings you have for them…are nothing but lies. To make you feel better about being around others." Maka shook her head. No she didn't believe it. She would never believe it. These were just lies, lies that she had fed Crona all his life. She was using them on Maka. Ha, it wouldn't work on her. It never would. Medusa was only describing herself, that was all it was.

Medusa leaned against the door frame.

"That father of yours…let's start with him." Maka shut her eyes, she didn't want to hear her talk about her family. She didn't want to hear her lies. "He says he 'loves' your mother…yet he left her for other women the first chance he got. Your mother was used by him and thrown away. He used her. You just happened to be created by such an act." Maka shook her head. She hated what her papa did to her mama it was true. Yet he loved her mama…and Maka. He said he did…always said he did, even if he wasn't good at showing it. Maka hated how much Medusa knew about her, she didn't want to listen to her. She felt as if her life was an open book to her. She felt vulnerable…but she tried to shut Medusa out. She shouldn't listen, she knew in her heart that she was loved and cherished by those she herself felt near. She shouldn't be affected by this.

"I even experienced that man's advances first hand…urgh." She sighed…but then carried on. "Shall I move onto your mother?" Maka's eyes widened…she didn't want to listen to this. Maka raised her hands to her ears. But Medusa only proceeded to speak louder. "The woman who gave birth to you…the one who should be there to raise and look after you. The one you can run to and tell all your fears and she would be there to shelter you and whisper calming words…" Medusa stopped and examined Maka. Maka held her hands to her ears, she didn't…wouldn't listen to her. No she was no mother to Crona. She had no right to speak of her own like that. "…Now tell me Maka. Where is she?" Maka's anger evaporated…where was she? Cold sweat trickled down Maka's brow. She didn't know…but she would come back…she said she would come back…she would. She would! Maka dropped her head to her knees, no longer even looking into the room. Her hands left her ears and clamped down on her head, the fingers interlacing with each other. Her hair ruffling above her.

"Not going to answer me? Fine. I'll answer for you." Medusa's nasty tone rang out. "She doesn't love you. Or your father. As soon as she realised she was being used. She ran. She doesn't need you, or your father. So why stay? She left you. After all, what could she gain by hanging around? Nothing. So why stay?" Maka shook her head, no that wasn't true. Her mother still kept contact, she knew she would return. She said she would… "Maybe your mother has another family out there, one more useful to her. One that works better, maybe that is where she is…You are blinded by your love Maka. You don't see the world for what it truly is. This…this is reality. You are born alone. And will die alone. That is it. There is no good or evil in this world. Only strength, only power. I can help you Maka. If you let me help you…I can give you power. You won't have to be afraid of being alone. How about it Maka?" She spoke. Tempting Maka. But Maka held strong. She would not be swayed by such honeyed words.

"Let me go!" Maka shouted out at Medusa, her words muffled with her head hidden from view. Medusa laughed again.

"Back to this are we? My, you are persistent. Still afraid of being alone are you? You need others to cling to. As if they will help you. Are they helping you now? No. They think you are dead…dead and gone. They are not looking for you. They have moved on Maka…just as you must move on. Move on and leave them behind." She preached to her. Trying to convince her that she was alone. Never! Her friends would never give up on her, and she should not give up on them.

"Shut up!" Maka raised her head and shouted at her. "You are a liar!" She yelled. That pit of anger resurfacing. "You…are…nothing! Nothing…but a liar!" She yelled again. Her mind seething in rage, leaving her mind blank for words. Adrenaline shot through her limbs once more. Forcing her to stand up against the wall. "Shut up!" Medusa was silent for a second, listening to her yelling. Then her lips twitched, and she laughed. A dull giggle as she laughed in Maka's face.

Maka couldn't take that laugh, it cut through her. Like a knife through her skin, she needed to stop it. Stop the noise! "Stop it!" Maka yelled out, sounding more like an animal in her anger, blinding her to anything else. Maka acted on pure instinct, racing forward toward her enemy. Her fist raised high to punch her right in her laughing face. She was close, so close! Yet Medusa's hands shot out and gripped onto Maka's own. Stopping her right in her tracks. Her face sneered at Maka's own, the face of a predator who had it's prey right before it. Maka was the prey, her wild charge was nothing more then a last ditch defence. Maka struggled in her tight grip, she yanked and pulled to try and escape. But Medusa held on, her iron grip unbreakable.

"You need to rest." Medusa spoke softly, as if you a child. "You aren't thinking straight. Don't worry, I'll be back later." She then proceeded to push on Maka's wrists, forcing her backwards and back into the room. Maka's anger evaporated and with it her strength, her legs stumbled and she fell. Her hands smacking to the floor as she sat there on her behind. Her chest heaving in and out as she didn't look up to Medusa. She didn't want to. She listened as the door closed slowly, taking the light with it. The light left her in the dark once again, the blackness swirling all around her. Filling her being with the empty feeling. Once again, lost in a nightmare.

* * *

**There we go, struggled a bit with the chapter. Not really for lack of content, just been working and when I got chance to write it seemed to be a bit of a struggle. Finally got it finished today. :D.**

**Yeah no Crona in this I know…don't worry. He'll be back next chapter. **


	8. Soul reaping

**Wow…another chapter. I started this today…and somehow finished it! Huh…**

* * *

The laughing sun was high in the sky, the clear sky allowing people to see the grand sun for all its glory. A cold breeze blew, picking up the leaves and floating them down the way. It was a quaint typical English village, the people all chatting and gossiping to each other as they continued their little lives. So concerned with each other and events that don't really mean anything. Yet here they all were, the entire population of this tiny village. All in the church field, the grass crisp underfoot, the people trudged along as if they had all the time in the world. Glancing at the items and games on offer at the market that was set up to raise money for the nearby church. Laughter and shouts occasionally could be heard over the din of chatter. However there was one person who did not match with the rest. One boy stood in the centre of the field, his black robe reaching down to his ankles. His hands threading over the material as his head was bowed low, his eyes scanning the area and not looking at anyone.

The people said not a word to him and gave him a wide berth as they passed him. A few onlookers whispered to each other and some even pointed and stared at him. Making Crona even more self conscious as he stood there among them.

"C'mon what are you waiting for?" A voice spoke to him, it was Ragnarok. He whispered low so as only Crona would be able to hear him. "The souls are all right here for the taking." Crona mumbled something unintelligible and his eyes scanned this way and that. He didn't like being around so many people, staring at him. What were they saying? He wanted to leave, wanted to get away and back to his corner. His fingers gripped his robe harder. Was there any where to hide? He couldn't deal with all these people around him…

"Why don't you just kill them? Just do it Crona." Ragnarok spoke to him, trying to push him to do it. Crona shook his head. He remembered Maka, she had said that it was wrong to hunt human souls…if it was wrong to her…then he wouldn't do it. He didn't want to disappoint her. No…he couldn't…but…but Medusa would be angry with him. She wanted him to do it. What should he do? If he didn't he would be punished…what if she punished Maka as well? No, he couldn't deal with that either. His hands left his robe and clutched at his head. Whatever happened he would hate himself, either way nothing good would happen. He felt trapped. Trapped in this moment, with no way out.

Crona felt a drop of fear edge into his skull, his breathing grew harsh. He felt as if a spider was curled up into the very bottom of his mind, waiting there. Silently balancing on its web, waiting to strike out if anyone came close. Crona shook his head. Maybe he should just get away, find somewhere to hide. He couldn't think, he didn't know what to do. He pictured Maka telling him not to hunt human souls, telling him he shouldn't do it…no he should listen to her…Maka wanted to help him. That is what she had always said…

"What are you doing Crona?" A sharp female voice spoke. Crona recognised it immediately. It was Lady Medusa. He looked up. There in front of him was Medusa…she glared at him as if he was being bad. He hated that look. Crona began to tremble and stepped away from her, his fingers gripping his head. The whispers around him grew louder yet oddly enough no one seemed to notice Medusa, they continued pointing at him, as if he was not even human.

"L-lady Medusa!" Crona stuttered out in alarm at seeing her. What was she doing here? Ragnarok shuddered inside him.

"What?! Where? Where is she? I don't see her…" He whispered to Crona. "Are you seeing things again Crona?" He mocked him, his uncaring tone made Crona's skin crawl…but he was used to it, unlike the whispering all around him. Medusa stepped closer to him, her bare feet striding over the grass.

"You aren't thinking about disobeying me are you?" Medusa spoke coldly to him, her dark stare made Crona want to turn and run away, yet his feet felt as if they were rooted to the spot. He couldn't move. "You do remember that disobedience is always punished." She continued slowly, as if explaining to a child. Crona couldn't look her in the eyes, he looked away and shook his head. He didn't want to be punished…no, he hated it. But…maybe if Maka was fine…maybe he could deal with it… That thought made him lighter, as if he had made up his mind, yeah…if Maka was safe then he would be happy, maybe she would be happy with him. He thought about her smile. How it made him feel warm, he wanted her to smile at him always. No one else smiled at him, he didn't understand why she smiled at him. But he loved it.

As if she had read his mind Medusa continued to speak. "Oh you think you will be the only one punished?" Medusa laughed out in the market, yet no one reacted to the shrill sound. "No, you won't be punished at all." Crona looked up at her, he didn't understand. "Maka will." Crona's heart skipped. Why? Why? Would she do that? His face grew full of fear for Maka and his eyes widened, his fingernails dug into his head, piercing the skin, drawing blood. "You wouldn't force me to punish Maka would you? I thought you wanted to protect her, I thought you were her friend." Medusa pushed onwards in her argument. Her face never changing expression, that same cold stare. Crona started to feel ill, his face paled as he grinded his teeth in his mental battle.

No he didn't want to be the cause of anymore suffering, he wanted her to smile at him. Not to look at him in hatred for the punishment that he had caused her…no, no, no, no! Crona sucked in a quick intake of breath through clenched teeth. But yet…if he killed these people…would she smile at him ever again? Would she hate him for that? He didn't know what to do! Crona shook his head harder as he fell to his knees. A slight grin peaked at the edges of his mouth. He didn't know what to do…damned if he did, damned if he didn't. His eyes grew dark as he stared around him, the people around him had stopped what they were doing now and stared at him. Even children with their parents were pointing and asking what was wrong with him.

* * *

Soul sighed out into the corridor. He was stood just outside the Death room. The somewhat ominous door was before him. He had been summoned here by Lord Death. It was the day after he had stormed from class, he had gone home that day and not cared about anything else. He had seen no one that day, he was debating whether or not to even show up today. Yet the choice was decided for him when Sid himself turned up at his apartment. The blue zombie telling him to go to the Death room first thing tomorrow.

Well that was now today, Soul still didn't feel right being on his own. He glared at the other students as they carried on with their lives, as if nothing had happened. He didn't understand them anymore. He felt apart. He gritted his teeth. He was starting to hate them. His rested his hands in his pockets. His posture was low with his head bowed. He didn't even talk to Black Star anymore, the dude just irritated him. He swore he was going to start a fight with him if he so much as spoke one more word about himself. Soul shook his head, maybe he should just avoid him for now. He couldn't think straight. He also didn't want to see Tsubaki's sorrowful face…that was worse then Black Star, he didn't want or need to be pitied. He hated that look, as if he needed it. He was a guy, he didn't need it.

Clearing his throat once more Soul took a hand out of his pocket and pushed open the door, inside was a room far bigger then should have been possible. The room defied nature itself as Soul ventured in. It was like walking into another dimension completely. He felt amazed the first time he was here, yet now. It was just a gimmick, just a trick he didn't care about. Soul walked underneath the guillotine lined hallway. The blades ever sharp above his head. Further down the corridor until a small platform appeared up ahead. There on the pedestal was a mirror, yet it was not the mirror that held his gaze. The two figures before it was. One, on the left was Death Scythe, or Spirit as he was also called. Maka's father. He bore bright red hair the colour of blood. Soul tensed and gritted his teeth at the man, he already knew this wasn't going to be a good day. He hadn't been looking forward to seeing the man. Not after losing Maka. That pit of shame that he carried around with him grew a little bit larger. The other figure was the Lord of death himself, the black cloaked god with the comical skull mask on his face. As Soul drew closer to the pedestal the two figures turned.

Spirit with his suit clad form glanced his way. And when his gaze caught who it was his face grew harsh. Soul guessed he probably blamed him for Maka's disappearance. Hmph, he could blame Soul all he wanted. Soul knew he was to blame, so what if someone finally said it. But Spirit held his tongue as Lord Death spoke first…in that high pitched sound like he always does.

"Hiya there! How ya doing?" Lord Death raised his hand in greeting. Soul nodded to the god.

"Hi…" he managed out. Not really answering him. Lord Death's eye holes in his mask turned sad. As if the mask was his actual face. Sorta creepy if you didn't know the man.

"Down in the dumps still I see." The black cloaked god's eyes reverted back to normal. "Soul, you are a promising weapon of this academy…" The pair didn't miss a small grunt from the direction of Spirit. Lord Death turned to his weapon. "Problem Death Scythe?" Spirit shook his head.

"Nope…" Lord death paused to study the man.

"Hmm…anyway…" he turned back to Soul. "… I hate to see you giving up." Soul clenched his fists in his pockets and turned away. Giving up? They were the ones giving up on Maka. Not him. "Scythe weapon Soul Eater, you need to continue with your education here at the DWMA. You do still want to become a Death Scythe, do you not?" He asked of him. His voice a little too serious for Soul right now. But Soul turned back to the god.

"Of course…but…" He started. Yet he stopped talking. What could he say? That he didn't want to continue on as a lone weapon? That he was waiting for his meister to return? Either…both?

"Well then. For now until your partner returns you will be put with the rest of the un-partnered class." Soul didn't react, but he knew what he was talking about. Some meisters and weapons never did team up together. Such loners either worked alone or banded together all as a group, trying to find a partner in the teams. He had never worked with them before as he had always had Maka. Soul gritted his teeth once more, starting to grind on them. Why did everything always come back to Maka? It was driving him nuts.

"Fine…" Soul answered, not really caring. He wanted to argue that he could just work alone…but he had never worked alone. So for now he would put up with these loner teams. Though he wasn't too keen on the idea of someone else trying to use him, it made his eye twitch at the thought. When silence reigned over the room for a minute Soul couldn't take it anymore. "Anything else?" he spoke, perhaps a little too harshly, but Soul didn't bother to apologize. The figure beside Lord Death had been glaring at him all this time. Soul glared right back. Spirit jerked and swiftly moved from where he had stood. Marching right up to Soul's face.

"Yeah! Yeah there is something else!" The weapon shouted at Soul. Soul didn't move, he wasn't afraid of the man. He was just an annoyance, and not a cool guy like he was. Soul grinned at the man. But that only seemed to aggravate him more. Spirit growled out like some sort of animal. "Where were you when Maka needed you?! Tell me why she isn't here!" Spirit shouted right in Soul's face. Soul didn't lose his grin, in fact he laughed. He laughed at Spirit, and at himself. Spirit was voicing all of Soul's inner thoughts. The ones he went through over and over in his head.

"Death Scythe…" came the voice of the god of death behind Spirit. Yet neither hot head backed down. Soul knew he deserved this, yet a part of him couldn't take that it was coming from her father. The loser who didn't care enough about Maka or her mother when she was little, he was there whenever she talked about her father. And what he was like. Oh he knows what her father is like. And doesn't particularly like having this cheater talk to him like he abandoned her.

"You think you can say that to me? Hell if you were anyone else I would agree with you! But for you to say that? Gimmie a break. You…Mr Cheater don't deserve to have Maka as your daughter!" Soul cursed right back at Spirit. Soul expected the man to argue right back. He saw it coming, the thoughts swirling around in Spirit's head. Yet…he did nothing.

Spirit's face paled…and tears came to his eyes. The man seemed to lose all his bluster from a second ago and the man simply fell to the floor. Soul stepped back from the man who had crumpled to a heap on the floor.

"Oh Maka! Where are you?!…Maka!" Spirit cried out in pain on the floor as great waterfalls of tears fell down his face. Soul grew uncomfortable at his reaction. "Papa loves you Maka!" Soul looked up at Lord Death. The god came closer and actually laid a hand on Spirit's shoulder. He looked up at Soul.

"Sorry about that. We are all feeling her loss…but don't give up hope. Either of you. If she's out there…we'll find her." He spoke in a sad tone, but then he quickly perked up and stood back up. "Tomorrow is another day! You never know what it may bring." Soul stared up at the god of death, he smiled. He sure was an odd dude. But he oddly made Soul feel a bit better. Maka wasn't forgotten, he would find her again. In fact…a thought occurred to him. If he went on missions he himself might find a trace of her again. With renewed zeal Soul's smile grew into a warm grin. He then turned and left. Cringing as Maka's father continued to wail on the floor.

* * *

Crona stood there in a sort of limbo. Still stuck on what to do. His mind couldn't deal with either scenario. What would Maka think of him if he killed again? What would Medusa do if he didn't? His mind swam with these thoughts. Over and over and over again he saw their faces, saw their glares, saw Maka smile at him. The two women who owned him, his soul caught between the two. It was sort of funny. Maybe…maybe it was like the little one. If he got it over with, he could deal with it later…would that work? Is it like a plaster…maybe if you just rip it off quickly the hurt would be a quick shock and then over…yes…yes…

Medusa stood in front of him, she said not a word, as if watching his mind slowly unwind before her. The grin on his face started to grow ever larger, as his eyes shook with his indecision. He needed to pick one…but picking one would be bad. Picking one would mean no going back. Picking one would mean the end of something. The people around him started to walk away, their gaits gaining speed as they walked. The brave few who were still there stood and stared. No one asked if he was ok. No one tried to talk to him. No one cared in the slightest.

"Hey!" Someone shouted out. Crona glanced up, he saw Medusa still in front of him. But it wasn't her that spoke. The voice was male…and sounded younger then he was. Crona's eye twitched. The image of Medusa shimmered and vanished right before his eyes. In her place stood a man, a teenager of about fourteen. He wore a grey hoodie and a threatening look on his face. "Hey guys! Look at this freak!" he shouted out behind him. Crona watched as four more boys in similar outfits ran up to him. All of them looked hostile. But Crona didn't care anymore. He looked them all over, they were all human.

"Hey fucker! What's with the dress?" One shouted at him while laughing.

"You a girl? C'mon show us yer tits!" Another vulgar one spoke. Crona didn't answer, didn't speak. His eyes swung to each of them in turn. His grin growing in size once more.

"You deaf? I think the idiot is deaf!" One more laughed to his friends. As if what he said was hilarious.

"Hey! We're talking to you dick!" One of the group shouted out and charged in close, Crona didn't try and defend himself as he was pushed to the floor. His body crunched down on the floor, he didn't even try and catch himself. He just let himself fall. His shoulders fell with a smack onto the cold grass underfoot. His eyes stared into the clear sky. It was nice out today. It was nice to be outside…

"It sure is nice today…" Crona spoke out. His voice sounding alien to his ears. The boys around him all laughed to each other and nudged each other, sharing in the big joke.

"You're a nut! You belong in the nut house dick!" One of the boys shouted. Crona didn't know which one, he didn't bother to look. His gaze grew shaky and his eyes wavered. These boys weren't nice like Maka, she would understand. He could kill them. Maka would understand… His pupils dilated as his face twisted into that of his old madness. Gripping him, sticking to him like tar. Pulling him down into the crevice where his mind would rot that little bit more.

"You aren't nice…but that's ok. It's nice today." Crona spoke to the boys. One of them…perhaps the first one…he wasn't sure, came close to his lying form and brought his leg back. To kick Crona in the side. Crona turned his head to the boy. "Ragnarok" Crona spoke to his weapon. His voice dull and low as he spoke, the sound monotonous.

"Finally!" Came the high pitched reply of his weapon. The sword formed in his hand. Crona gripped the cold handle of the blade. The lips formed on the sword in a dripping smirk. The other boys saw this and flinched, fear appearing on their faces. As if they had finally clocked onto what they were dealing with. The boy who was about to kick him however…was not that bright. His leg kicked out to hit Crona right in his side. But Crona was faster, and he swiped his weapon down.

A scream rang out through the partially empty markets.

Crona's slash had cut the boy's leg clean off from the knee. The leg fell useless to the floor, blood flowed from the wound and onto the grass underneath. Staining it crimson. The boy fell, shouting in utter agony and shock from what had happened. Crona giggled as he raised himself up. His mind had gone. Now he was only his body. Movement incarnate as he lifted himself. The other boys didn't have time to move away, the one who had pushed him to the floor looked on in horror as he watched Crona swing in his direction. The sword swinging in an upward arc as he split the boy up through the middle. The black blade slicing through flesh and bone. Blood spilled out as the two halves of the boy fell to the ground. A tiny blue soul hovered above the mutilated body. The look of horror frozen on both sides of his face. The other boys screamed out in pure fright as they turned and ran.

"Just like a plaster, one rip and it's all over." Crona spoke out his nonsense. Ragnarok didn't respond, he licked his lips and screeched out across the field. Causing the sword and Crona's hand to vibrate fiercely. He stood over the bodies of the two boys, one still screeching in horror as he stared at his dead friend. Crona ignored him and turned instead to the fleeing boys.

"Get them Crona!" Ragnarok grated out to him. Crona stared at the teenagers as they ran for their lives. Crona dipped low with his body and forced his body into a run, his crazed mind fuelling his weak legs to disproportionate effort. He sped along the grass, catching up to the three boys, his sword held high he thrust it into the back of one of them. That grey hooded lad never stood a chance as the blade pierced his heart. And he fell dead. The other two skidded to a stop and turned to him. One bore a fright backed anger filled face. The other full of horror. Crona's face was pulled back into a crazed grin, his eyes seemed lost in his ocean of madness.

"You bastard!" The angry one yelled out, diving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a knife. Crona's gaze flicked to him. The knife was lunged in his direction, aiming right into his face. Crona was still quicker and raised a hand in the way. The knife plunged right through his hand! The angry teen's face bore a grin of victory as he thought he had managed to wound him. But he was wrong. Black blood dribbled down the blade, down over his arm and to the floor.

Crona's face lost his grin.

"My blood is black you know…" The lad stared at him like he was crazy…which he was actually.

"What the fuck are you?!" The panic filled voice showed through his angry façade.

"…bloody needle." With that Crona's black blood changed from liquid to sharp spikes. The spikes shot out like lightning and speared the boy through the chest. The lad bore a shocked face for a second, blood leaked from the corner of his mouth…his hand still gripped the knife as he crumpled to the floor. The knife was pulled from Crona's hand. Crona swiped his hand away, the drops of blood falling to the grass. Then he raised his arm and gripped his other in a vice like hold. The grin on his face that faltered before was now back, as he stared at the last boy left. The last one had fallen to his backside in the dirt. His teeth chattering and his eyes wide in his fright.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" He whimpered out to Crona. But Crona didn't listen. Instead he walked closer to him. The horror on the boy's face grew worse, an odd wet patch appeared on his crotch. The smell carried into the air. Ragnarok of course noticed it.

"Urgh, what's that smell? Kill it already!" he growled out from the sword. The lad's eyes panned to the sword and then back to its wielder.

"Are you scared? It's ok…" Crona spoke to the boy as he raised his sword high. Then he slashed down through the air and cut right through the neck of the boy. For a split second nothing happened, the boy stared on in absolute sheer panic. Then the head fell from the shoulders and pounded to the floor. The body fell with it, the muscles no longer receiving orders from the brain. "…Because so am I… " Crona whispered out. Then like the others, a small soul hummed into existence above the now dead boy.

"You forgot one moron…" Ragnarok's voice called out to him. Crona looked down to his weapon.

"Oh did I?" he answered. Crona raised his head and saw the one he forgot. The first boy, with only one leg was trying to crawl away. Frantically he clawed at the grass, inching slowly away from the deadly pair. Crona didn't even bother moving close to him, he gripped his weapon and threw it across the space. The blade whistled through the air and plunged into the back of the teen, blood splurged from his mouth as he too fell dead. Another human soul bobbed into existence. Ragnarok was still buried in the dead boy beneath him. Crona didn't move, instead he just stood there gripping his arm with his face in his own twisted form of agony. Close by a breeze blew up…but it was no breeze. Ragnarok was sucking in the five souls for his first meal in days. The air grew harsher as Crona's robe and hair flocked around him, the items on the stalls around him fell to the floor. The souls were swept up in the gale and were swallowed up by the black blade.

"Mmmm…" Ragnarok hummed out, licking his lips and grinning at Crona. Glad of his meal.

Crona looked up as he heard the call of sirens blaring through the air. His head moved slowly as if he was drugged as he looked around for the source of the noise. There…off in the distance as a few people who were still there looked on. Was a white car with the words 'police' on the side. Who were they? Two men appeared out of the car and started to run closer…

* * *

**Boom there we have it. A chapter in a day…phew.**

**Bit of crazy Crona there for you all. Bless him. Having him beating up…well killing bullies was kinda fun, I gotta admit. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see ya next time :D!**


	9. Progress Update

Maka blinked in the gloomy room, her eyes straining against her own will. Her eyes wishing to stay shut each and every time she blinks, it feels like such a conscious effort to open them each time. Like lifting a dead weight, it is hard and awkward. To pull the lids open, as if stretching out a limb further then it should be able to go. The need is there, but the body demands no such action. The body shouting to stop, to desist, to simply follow in what the body wants…and on this occasion…her body was shouting…no yelling…ordering her to just…stop. To lie down and sleep, to leave her body for just…a few minutes. To allow her mind to take her to sleep. To stop worrying. To stop all this hassle, to not have to sit there in constant panic and fright, to not have to think beyond that moment. It would be so nice…to just stop.

Maka's body grew weak…her arms slipped from around her knees and to the floor, the muscles in her arms were now the only thing holding her up. Her head felt heavy, it dropped forward and rested on her shoulder. The corner where she had sat huddled for many an hour was now her warm spot. Her little area that was hers. Her eye lids had finally won in their battle and had shut on a blink. Maka tried to open them…but the effort was just…too much. It felt nice…oh so good to just have them closed. Her brain seemed to reward her for finally giving in. To let the calming effect of sleep wash over her mind, it was so soothing. Yet something deep in her mind tried to get her to wake up, before the voice had been a shout…but now it was barely a whisper. Maka could no longer make it out. What was it saying? She didn't know…her arms trembled. Trying to hold her heavy fatigued body up. Yet not even that would last…Maka's arms soon gave up the fight as well and she tumbled to the ground.

The stones underneath were cold…and hard. But right now. She didn't care. It felt oh so good to just lay there. To let her body relax, for that tension to disappear…just…just for a minute.

Her body sighed out into the dark room as her body finally settled into sleep. Her fingers twitched in some sort of last ditch effort to stay awake…yet nothing could stop it now. She was gone…

The room was silent as Maka lay there, her shallow breathing was the only sound in the darkness. Her small body dipping up and down as her lungs worked. Her face actually looked peaceful for the first time in days.

* * *

A click sounded out, the door unlocked and the latch was opened once more. The door swung wide with a slight squeak and whine, the hinges straining. The light from the white corridor beyond flitted into the room, as if tentative to enter the space of the dark. The light intruded into the space beyond as a figure stood in the doorway, the black hooded witch barred the only way out of the cell. However the current occupant of the room was in no condition to escape, or to even move anyway.

"Oh my…" Medusa chuckled to herself as her eyes scanned the room, finally coming to rest on the unconscious form of Maka. Her body was curled uncomfortably in the corner of the room, as if she had sat huddled and since fell asleep and dropped to the floor. Medusa strode into the room. Her bare feet silent as she walked over the stone, Maka's captor drew closer to the prisoner. Medusa didn't even bother with the door behind her, she left it wide open. The light illuminating the small room. Medusa scanned the form of the girl. She was so helpless right now. Medusa smiled. The small girl reminded her of her own child. She idly wondered how he was doing, she hoped he was doing what was expected of him and was not just stood there like some twit. Sometimes she couldn't believe he was really her child, he seemed so…odd. Different then her.

Medusa came close to Maka and kneeled before her. Then again, if there was ever a case for a child's 'Nurture verses Nature'. This was probably it. Medusa had raised him to be what she wanted him to be. A killer, a kishin. A god. Yet that disgusting nature was often in the way, that delicate and kind hearted softie that lay buried in his heart. Medusa's eyes were staring down at the girl, but she wasn't really paying attention as her mind continued to wander.

She pondered as to where this good nature came from…his father? That sperm donor? Medusa had to hold back a laugh. It was possible…but she doubted it. Somehow she knew in her gut, she doubted it. In fact…it may have come from her. Which made it all the more disgusting… Once upon a time…so many years ago. When she was young and ignorant…she too had wanted to be good. To help others…yet she was forced to quickly learn that it was impossible. That such thoughts were useless and would only get you killed. After being hunted for her very soul…even when she had done nothing wrong. She had been but a child at the time. Medusa bit into her lip. Yet she should have thanked such hunters, they had taught her what the world was really like. Not the dream like fantasy that existed in stories…

Medusa gripped her hand, her nails driving into her skin. Her eyes focused back on the girl in front of her. Where did that come from? She had not thought about the past…for years. It was Maka's sodding wavelength. Wasn't it? It must be. Probably…

Dredging up long forgotten thoughts and emotions. It was weak, it was disgusting.

Medusa shook her head, as if to shake off such thoughts. Her gaze looked down upon the form of Maka. She grinned at her, her eyes growing sharp. She was giving the same gift to Maka, showing her what life was really like. This was what was needed to survive, Medusa thought to herself. She really is still too nice a person. Wanting to help Maka in this world. Medusa shrugged, not like she was giving her wisdom freely. Oh no, Maka would be another tool in her arsenal. It wasn't as if she wasn't a tool already, in fact stealing this tool from her enemy was actually far more fun then creating her own. Medusa was looking forward to seeing the face of the so-called Lord of Death when Maka showed up as her broken toy. Wielding another demon weapon on her way to being another kishin. She would love it…then again…Medusa's face deadpanned. He always wore that skull mask…she never saw his face. Medusa shrugged. Ah well, maybe Maka would just rip the stupid thing off his face.

Medusa shifted position and folded her legs under her, sitting just before Maka. The girl never moved, she was far away from here right now. Leaving her body vulnerable. Medusa noticed the little bobbing of her eye lids as they shifted this way and that, seems she was having a restless sleep. Medusa guessed she would be having a light sleep at best, she should really leave her to her rest. Yet that would be no fun now…would it?

Medusa thought back to the last time she had her unconscious before her. It was back at the DWMA's basement. When this little idea had sparked into her mind…

* * *

_She remembered the fight between her and Stein. She had enjoyed the battle of wills between them. It was less of a battle of skill and more a fight between viewpoints. Both of them stating their case and stubbornly claiming their ground. Neither willing to give. _

_Medusa was sure she was going to win, she held her tail snake right at his throat. Yet he had to use those darn sutures to save his little life. Medusa actually found it amusing, once she had gotten over her shock. He was a true fighter at heart. Even if he wasn't quite stable. She had to hand it to him, he was a great meister. But at the end of the day, he was 'just' a meister. Even he could only go so far. _

_They stood like that for what felt like an age, while the world carried on around them. The two warriors could sense what was going on beyond them and even Medusa only bore half her attention on the current stalemate. _

_The situation was broken however when the black blood was destroyed by that stupid boy…the loud lunatic that was Black Star. Both Medusa and Stein lost their concentration on each other. It was only for a second at most, but it was enough to end the stalemate. Medusa and Stein together both looked out to the far corridor. As if doing that would enable them to see. Too late Medusa realised the sutures had vanished from her body. Giving Stein that extra second. In that second Stein pushed her away from him. Medusa jerked backwards, she gritted her teeth and tried to drive her tail snake down. Cutting his head from his body. Yet she had acted too slow. He twisted his body out of the way. She missed by a hair's breadth as he leapt back away from her._

"_It's over Medusa." Stein spoke to her. His voice tinged with a drop of pride at his students. Medusa snarled at the man. How could her own followers fail her?!_

"_It's never over!" Medusa growled out at the man, her own anger overriding her calculating mind for a second. "Vector Arrow!" With her spell a multitude of black arrows flocked at her back and shot out, as an arrow from a bowstring. Stein of course was ready for such a attack and he defended with the Death Scythe. Twirling the weapon out before him, the powerful weapon mincing through the attack. But Medusa even in her anger was still a dangerous opponent, and that attack was merely a distraction. At the same time she had summoned another vector plate under her own feet and she shot forward right after her arrows. Stein did not expect that, and with his wounds already slowing him down she struck. Her form twisted in the air to kick out at him, her foot connected with the side of his face and he was knocked clean to the floor. She had struck him right in the temple. That would have done some damage. But Medusa didn't care on finishing him off. As much as she wanted to. She had more important things to worry about. Apparently if you want a job done right, you should just do it yourself. _

_Medusa summoned up anther vector plate, she sprung off from her position and started running down the corridor. "Vector Plates!" She shouted out into the quiet gloomy hallway. Her voice echoing into the dense thick silence. On the ground before her multiple sets of her vector plates blinked into existence. The arrows were one after the other along the floor. Medusa sped along at lightning speed as her feet only touched the ground to push off from the next arrow. She bounded along with her black jacket and hair billowing behind her. She didn't bother to look back to see if Stein was following her or not. Even if they were in any state to follow she caused the plates to disappear as soon as she pushed off from them. There was no way he would be able to catch up with her. _

_Medusa sped down through the corridor, her body a blur as she travelled through the passages. She made her way to where she had left her child. She could not sense souls, so she could not be sure he was even there. _

_As Medusa came closer to the room where Crona was, she managed to make out the last trails of shouts and yells. One sounded like Crona. The other…she wasn't quite sure. It sounded familiar though. What was it? Her curiosity drove her on further, her body reaching out and her steps grew wider as she lunged forward. She could now see the pillars, the vast expanse of stone as the architecture reached toward the high ceilings, as if trying to pull them down. Medusa made it to the room, her vision was blurry from her fast pace but she caught the sight of pink hair and black robe. She slowed, no longer creating the plates under her feet, it was just her running. She slowed her body to a jog and eventually a stop. She was close to Crona but he had apparently not even noticed her yet. She scanned him over._

_Crona was arguing and yelling out at something, yet Medusa could see no other person about. Her eyes shifted about as she sought the reason as to why Crona was yelling. Had that last battle caused the boy to finally lose it completely? Medusa wouldn't be surprised…but from what Stein had said to her about his wavelength calming. She doubted his lack of sanity. But his wavelength had not been calm for years…_

_As she drew closer her blood ran cold, there was the reason why Crona was arguing. A tiny Ragnarok was currently tugging at his robe and hair, and Crona was actually doing his best to fight him off…oh god…Medusa gripped her hands into fists and pulled her hood over her head. What on earth could have happened? Ragnarok had been reverted back to how he was when he was first implanted into Crona's body? How? How had this happened? Great. Back to square one with him, just great. Medusa sighed and shook her head. _

_She was just about to walk up to the still unsuspecting swordsman when another sound caused her to falter. The sounds of footsteps. Multiple footfalls, it sounded as if it was more then one person. And at the rate at which the noises appeared it was more then one person. Medusa was pretty sure. It was hard to tell in this gigantic underground cavern-like basement. She looked back from where she came, no, no one was coming from that direction. She glanced all about her, waiting for who it was. _

_Soon enough her question was answered. There just a little way away from Crona and herself, her two minions had decided to show up and brighten her day. She scowled at the pair as they came close. Their faces looked tired and breathless, they looked like they had just sprinted from wherever they had come from. Free and Eruka came to a stop close to Crona, Crona was still far too busy fighting off Ranarok to notice all the company he now had. Free looked behind him as he stopped running, his body still panting as he caught his breath. Eruka, not as fit as the Immortal leaned down and leant on her knees. Also breathing in and out as if she had just sprinted for her life. Hmph, if they wished to keep their lives they had ran in the wrong direction. Medusa was close to the shadow of a pillar, she was about to walk forward when more footsteps caught her ears. Now who was on the way? It could not have been anyone good. Medusa stepped further into the shadow of the pillar, hiding her form from all the unsuspecting eyes of the group. _

_She watched as the new intruder also sprinted into the picture. It was that maddening girl again! Medusa gritted her teeth in annoyance as she stared at the huffing girl. Yet something seemed off about her…Medusa couldn't place it at first. Ah…that was it. She was weapon less, the little fool. Medusa laughed out to herself. She had started to hate that girl. The girl with the resistance to the black blood…hmm…she still didn't understand that power. This new power that the DWMA had over her. She didn't like it. Medusa needed to work out this creature that was Maka and find a way to overcome it. Witches had done that time and time again. Overcame the DWMA and their little tricks. This was just another one. Yes, maybe she could use her…find out how she works. And just to prove the might of the witches…no herself over the DWMA she would infect this meister with the black blood. To prove how weak their defences really were…yes. It was perfect. Medusa smiled to herself. _

_During her inner thoughts Maka had proceeded to shout something at her minions, Medusa didn't quite care really. But Crona had now realised something was going on and was trying to edge closer to Maka around Free and Eruka. The twosome weren't paying attention to him however, and looked geared for a fight with Maka. Weapon less as she was. But she was no pushover. Medusa decided to make her move and turn this fight to her favour before it even started. _

_From her position none of them knew she was even there, her soul release was off but Maka didn't seem to realise she was this close. Maybe she thought Medusa was still a little ways off down the previous hallway. It mattered not. Medusa bent her knees and leaped through the air. Her form blurred as she jumped. She shot down like a bolt of lightning and landed with a thud right before Maka. Every single person let out a yelp and a surprised jerk as Medusa seemed to appear as if from nowhere! _

_Medusa glared at Maka right in front of her, she was so close to her. Maka's wide eyed surprised stare did not yet have a drop of fear, she was in too much shock. Her mouth was still wide as if she was in the middle of saying something, her hand still up and pointing at Free. Yet it had weakened, the shock stopped whatever rant she had been making. _

"_Sleep." Medusa commanded as she shot forth her hand to cover Maka's face, her fingers splayed over the young meister's face. Maka now reacted trying to pull away. But she was too late. The spell took affect on her body as her knees buckled and her eyes closed. Medusa removed her grip from Maka's face as the girl crumpled to the floor. Medusa took her hand back and wiped it on her clothes, as if touching the girl was something dirty…_

* * *

Medusa smiled down at the girl in front of her. It hardly felt like a few days ago. It seemed as if a lifetime had passed since then. Maka was hers now, she could never go back to her old life at the DWMA. And soon, she would not wish to.

Now was the perfect time to analyse Maka's current situation. To see how far along her body was and to see how her body would react to more black blood. Medusa's mouth edged into a wicked grin, this was fun. She always loved to be hand's on with her experiments. To have a direct influence in her research, it was refreshing for her, it made her feel excited, on the verge of discovery.

Originally Medusa had entered the room to 'talk' to Maka some more. To get her mind to twist just a little bit further, she had not expected to see the meister unconscious in the corner. Yet she knew Maka would collapse sooner or later, she knew that Maka was not allowing herself to sleep. Clever of her, if somewhat stupid at the same time. It was wise to not trust her, it was wise to not trust anyone. But she should have used Crona to look out for her, after all. Not like he was going anywhere, that is, at the time. And he was such a good little puppet. But Maka had failed that little test. And now here she was facing the consequence.

Maka's pigtails were a mess, her hair was hardly being held up by the small bobs of elastic anymore. Her face was dirty and scuffed, she was a mess. Medusa decided to try and fix her hair, it was bothering the witch to look at it. She reached out and pulled out both of the bobbles, letting the hair flow free over Maka's face. The meister whimpered in her sleep and her head moved slightly. Medusa waited to see if she was waking up. But she didn't. She stayed as she was on the cold floor. Pity.

Now that Medusa didn't have to stare at those awful pigtails anymore she could concentrate. She raised her hand and motioned with a finger. Summoning her two snakes to her. Her little pets were not with her at the moment, she had not really expected to be doing this. But she could not bypass this chance. Besides Maka was continuing well, and a simple progress update was always good. A few seconds passed until suddenly two thin black arrows shot through over the floor of the doorway and to her side, the arrows shifted and morphed to that of her two snakes. The crimson and charcoal serpents flowed into existence beside her. Medusa glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. They waited there silently, waiting for her command. Medusa didn't move as she mentally commanded her pets.

Once again the blood seeking snake moved first, slithering over the cold hard ground to the sleeping form of the girl. Medusa didn't miss the twitch of the girl's hand as if she knew something was wrong. But could not…or would not wake up. The snake glided over her form, the slight weight on Maka's chest causing a small shift in her breathing. But she still did not wake. The lizard reached her neck, the wounds from last time had disappeared, just as Medusa's magic had made it so.

Medusa looked down at the small creature that rested beside her, awaiting its own turn. The small thing looked up at her as well, its blank eyes staring up at her. She felt no warmth or even intelligence in those eyes. Only…nothing. There was nothing there. After all it was only Medusa's magic at work here. The animals did not exist, they were soulless entities created by her whim.

Soon enough a grunt rang out, Maka's small sound sounded oddly muffled in this small room. As the darkness clamped down on the noise and shut it off. Like a thick blanket smothered her. Medusa swerved her gaze just in time to watch the crimson snake leave the body of the girl and move off. Back to Medusa's lab where it would wait for her there. Medusa paid no more attention to it.

The wounds on Maka's neck healed nicely once more, but twin pinpricks of blood dripped over her skin and down her neck. Settling onto her clothes. Medusa may have cared about stopping the bleeding, but as far as keeping clean. For now that was not a priority. Medusa didn't move, she watched as the pitch-dark snake next to her moved over to the restless but unconscious form. The snake picked a new spot to use, Medusa just let her servant continue its work while she watched. The serpent drifted down the body and to a bare leg, the leg that was a bit scuffed from being in this room. The snake opened its jaws and struck, biting down into the flesh of Maka. The fangs digging into muscle and vein, releasing the potent venom it carried. The snake soon withdrew from Maka and slinked off, back to join the other.

Medusa raised herself to one knee, her eyes concentrating on what would happen. The wound where Maka had been bitten once again had scabbed over very quickly. The black blood thickening into a shield. Stemming the blood flow. The dark lines of veins quickly shot out across the limb, as the thick black blood infected this host once again. Medusa didn't doubt that this would not be the last time she would have to infect Maka, however this would be both a way to see how far along Maka was in being weak enough to accept her new position in life. And also to see how quickly the blood was rejected.

Maka's body started to move, her head rolled back and forth on the floor, sweat formed on her brow as her teeth gritted and her face paled. Her throat gulped in motion while still in her sleep. The rest of her body soon caught up as she tossed and turned in her fitful unrest. Her body quickly curled up inward to itself, as if trying to protect itself from whatever assault it was now facing. Her breathing grew harsh and jagged as her hands clenched shut so tightly her knuckles turned white. Medusa knew her body was fighting it, this reaction showed it. But it had not been forced out yet, for now. There was a battle on.

* * *

"_Hey Maka pass the salt will ya?" Soul spoke out as he shovelled bacon into his mouth. He was currently diving into his plate of a full breakfast this morning. Maka smiled at him and passed him the spice that was close to her. She also bore a full breakfast in front of her, she held the fork and knife at the ready to dig in. She was so hungry. The food smelled amazing. But Maka faltered. Something didn't seem right…was it? She shook her head. Nah she was just imagining things. She looked up to Soul as he scoffed on his food. Nah, everything was fine. _

_Maka filled her fork full of food from her plate, just as she was about to pop it into her waiting mouth she voiced something. _

"_Where's Crona?" Soul stopped his eating and stared at her. _

"_Who?" He asked of her, no such recognition showing on his face. Maka grew confused. She swore she knew someone with that name._

"_Crona…um. Pink hair? Kinda thin?" She tried to remember distinguishing features from him. But that was all that came to her mind. Soul shook his head as he bit down on another morsel of food._

"_Never heard of him." Maka's eyebrow raised in confusion. But she continued what she was doing and brought the fork to her mouth._

_She blinked and suddenly she was out of her kitchen and sat in the lecture hall of the DWMA. Huh… she thought she was eating. But she shook her head. Nah, she had been here all morning. Yes that was right. _

"_Right, now today class." That was the voice of Stein down at the front of the hall. He was as usual sat in his little office chair the wrong way round. So that he leant forward onto the back of the chair with his arms clasped together on top. It was just another day of class, just like yesterday. Just like tomorrow. Maka settled back into her usual routine and stared before her at her desk. Expecting her books to be there. Yet her desk was empty. That was odd. Where was her stuff? She was sat at the end of the row, but next to her was Soul. Currently engaging in a thumb war with Black Star next to him along. Both he and Black Star had all their notes and books with them. Maka pouted. So where was hers? "We are having a test." Maka shot her eyes back to the front in shock. A test?! She didn't know there would be a test today! She hasn't studied! _

_Maka shoved her hands in her pockets looking for anything to write with, a pen, a pencil anything… She had nothing! She looked down at her desk. Where it had been blank a second ago, there now was a pile of sheets before her. In her panic Maka picked up the sheets and stared at them…but her panic only grew larger. She couldn't read it! The letters made no sense to her! Was this something she should know?! Maka glanced around her, all the other students were all writing away. Even Soul next to her bore a look of concentration on his face as he worked. Maka looked back to her own test. It made no sense at all! No! She didn't want to fail!_

"_Ten minutes left." That was the voice of Stein, he was pointing at the clock high on the wall behind him. Maka gulped. How did she only have ten minutes left?! How?! She still didn't even have a pen! She gripped her papers harder before her, her fingers close to ripping right through. Suddenly she felt a sharp sting rush through her leg. She flinched. What was that? Maka's gaze flew to her right thigh where the pain had come from. There as no mark or anything there. She looked the whole leg over, there was nothing. But the pain didn't subside, it grew worse, until her whole leg was burning. As if a hot coal was being dragged over her leg. The leg twitched and spasmed as she sat there. Maka mumbled to herself and stretched it to try and ease the pain. She looked back up to Stein at the front of the class. His face was now blank. He seemed to stare into nothing as he raised his hand and started to twist that giant screw that seemed to be stuck in his head. Maka raised her hand._

"_Yes Maka?" Stein spoke up. Yet his voice sounded shaky, not like how she had ever heard him before. But Maka hoped she could go see the nurse._

"_I don't feel well, may I go to the nurse?" Maka honestly told him. But Stein stared at her as if she had said she could jump to the moon. His hand raised once more and he turned the screw a little more forcefully. The high pitched sound ringing out over the class. _

"_You aren't just trying to get out of this test…are you Maka? I hope you are finished. Because everyone who receives a zero will become my new subject to be dissected!" Stein started all serious then his voice was practically screaming at her near the end. His body jerked as if he was mad, and his mouth twisted into a sick grin. Maka's breathing quickened and a deep seed of worry bloomed in her gut. But she was still concerned about her leg. Maybe if she rushed she could get back and at least answer one question… Maka stood up on her shaky legs. She tried to ignore how Stein was looking at her like a piece of meat. _

_Maka weakly moved forward about to walk down the stairs…yet her legs were too frail to support her. She buckled and fell. Tumbling down the stairs. Down and down she went, letting out a yelp as she crashed down. Bumping her head and arms on the harsh sharp steps. Her head hurt the most, and she felt a spate of dizziness leap into her vision. She felt groggy as she tried to pick herself back up. _

_Yet just as she got up to one knee to push herself back up she suddenly felt a powerful hand force her to the floor! Maka stared up in shock and horror as none other then Stein forced her to the floor! _

"_Get off me!" Maka yelled out to him. "Professor Stein!" She tried to get through to him. But the professor she knew was not there. His crazed grin told volumes of how his sanity was teetering on the edge. _

"_I'll just dissect you now!" He screeched to her. His free hand held a scalpel. Maka panicked and kicked out with her legs and pushed at him with her arms. She flailed like a wild animal as she didn't care about hurting him. Only to push him off! Only to get away! A swift kick to the face shattered his glasses and sent him sprawling to the floor. Maka scrambled up onto her feet. Ignoring the pain in her leg to run for the door. _

_But she was running too slow! Her legs hardly moved! Why could she not go any faster?! Fright coursed through her mind as she tried to will her limbs to move. It was so hard, she felt as if her legs were deeply entrenched in mud…or water. They would simply not go any faster. She heard Stein behind her, he was about to catch her! She needed to get out…now! Just then she reached the door, she looked back to see the frothing mad face of Stein. Spit dribbling down his jaw as he held his knife high. Maka whipped open the door and shot through. _

_Yet she saw not the corridor on the outside. She stepped out into an urban area…yet she had never been here before. She was in the middle of the street. In a town she had never visited. Yet it seemed so familiar. Maka looked all around her. There was no door behind her, her heart began to settle from the thunderous roar it had been. She was now alone. No one else was here. All the buildings were empty…there was nothing here. Just her. The buildings all looked as if they were brand new. Just built…yet empty. A ghost town. A sudden breeze blew up, her hair lightly thrown up. Then Maka soon noticed the amount of paper that was around. Pieces of paper, some blank. Other filled to the brim with words on both sides. And everything in-between. The breeze flitted the papers down the street, licking at her boots as they caught her for a second. Before quickly peeling off and travelling further down the street. As if leaves caught by the wind in autumn. Colourful posters and banners covered the walls of the street, with happy faces and positive scenes of animals and events on every stretch of wall. All as if to advertise some sort of event…yet none of the posters seemed to connect to each other in any way… Maka stared further down the street. Every so often the path to the side of the road was interrupted by a patch of soil and a tree that reached high into the air. Rivalling the buildings it stood next to. The green leaves bright and vibrant among the emptiness of the street. It was bright here…Maka looked up to see a happy laughing sun. It must be midday. The shadows were everywhere, long and dark all around. The sun helping to create the long black patches of night. _

_Maka began walking down through the street. There was one thing she didn't notice about this empty place…the fact that she was not alone. She had not looked at her own shadow. She had just assumed it would be like everything else here. She did not see the crooked smile, or the slight shaking motion as it began to move separately from her…began to pull itself away…began to pull itself off the floor…_

**Longest chapter so far! Phew…was struggling to find a place to stop…so carried on for quite a bit. Lol.**

**Still hope you enjoyed and as always please drop a review :3.**

**Thx all.**


	10. Loner Club

**Sure hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Sorry if Free is OOC at all, just can't seem to get his character in my head. But I did my best to keep him IC.**

His jaw clamped down on the dark chocolate bar, his teeth slicing through the bitter goodness. Munching his way through the treat. Free pulled the bar away from his mouth, chewing on his bought item. He strode through the empty market stalls, the ball and chain attached to his foot clinked as he walked, his eyes scanning over the items no longer being manned. The place was far too quiet, but it didn't bother Free as he gazed around him. His eyes caught on a little figurine of a wolf. The little statue was stood howling to the moon.

Free froze in place and then grinned at the little guy. He bent down and examined the figure closer. The little proud wolf stood atop a rock dotted with grass all around it, the wolf had its head reared back and howling to an invisible moon. The only thing that marred its beauty was a little paper tag hung around its neck. A small hand written price tag with '£10' written on in black ink. Free quickly tugged off the ugly paper.

"I can't just leave you here friend." Free spoke to the wolf sat patiently on the market stall, and with his free hand he picked the figure up and held it. His eyes scanned the rest of the stall. There were more figures dotted around the table. He even spotted a few frogs and snakes dotted around the table. Most were broken or splattered with blood however, and this was the only wolf there. Free grinned, of course the wolf would have been unblemished in any way. They were magnificent creatures, he should know. With his task of saving the little wolf completed he continued on his journey uninterrupted. Carrying on with his little bar of joy.

Free's head darted this way and that, he was looking for something. Or rather. Someone. Free walked a little further into the deathly silent field. Stepping over the dead bodies of the villagers, not even glancing down at the faces frozen in terror.

"Crona!" Free yelled out for the sword meister. Free raised his hand and scratched his head, where was he? Free had been looking over the stalls when Crona had been busy, even when all of the owners died around him or fled he was far too busy analysing the various sweets, gifts and toys on offer at the stalls. The screams and shouts didn't bother him after a while, after all, he had nothing to fear. Even if Crona was an enemy, Free was immortal. So why should he fear?

"Oh c'mon…Crona!" Free shouted a bit louder this time. His hand holding the little figure was now half cupped around his mouth, as if the motion would make him yell louder. Where was that guy? His eyes scanned over the tables once more, just to the right of him was a table of various treats and goodies. Namely cakes and little pastries. Most were unfortunately covered in blood…but one was not. One right on the edge…was perfect! Free wanted that cake. It called to him. He could almost hear its little voice…whispering…eat me! Free reached out to the little blue frosted cupcake, decorated with tiny hearts and hundreds and thousands… the little multicoloured sweet was an irresistible lure. Free's mouth watered as his hand reached out, he was so close, just about to grab it…when all of a sudden another hand shot out and took it! Free looked up just in time to see Ragnarok topple the cake into his mouth.

Free felt his bottom lip wobble…he wanted that cake.

"You snooze you lose…" Ragnarok burped in his face. But Free quickly composed himself and shoved the rest of his chocolate bar in his mouth. Throwing the wrapper on the table with the blood covered cakes.

"There you are. Why didn't you answer?" He asked of the weapon. Rag didn't look up at him, and seemed to scan the table for more of the cupcakes.

"I would have, but I didn't hear you calling '**my'** name." he replied. Stressing the my. As he reached out for a hidden cupcake that was on its side on the other side of the table. Free rolled his eyes at the weapon. He couldn't see Crona, but with Ragnarok leaning over the table he was bound to be down there. Free leaned to the side a bit to see past the black imp to the pink haired boy that was underneath. He spotted his head and shoulder, his form was shivering. As if he was frightened. Or sick with worry. Free pretended not to notice, in truth he felt a bit sorry for the kid. But it wasn't any of his business at the end of the day.

"C'mon Crona, get up. It's time to go." Free spoke to him. Crona appeared to jump, the boy flinched and then tensed. As if he had only just realised he was there. His head turned. That insane look still evident in his eyes, yet he said not a word. His fingers gripped his arm in a death grip as he nodded to the werewolf. Crona stood up from where he was crouched down, as if hidden from the world. Ragnarok stayed where he was at the table, still popping food into his mouth. Free swore some of those cupcakes he was shovelling into his mouth bore blood stains. But he didn't say anything.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not done yet! Look at all this food!" Ragnarok gripped the table, as if trying to state that he wasn't going anywhere. Seems Raganarok had his own set of priorities. Crona didn't respond, did he even hear him? The boy walked forward away from the table, but Ragnarok was having none of that. His little hands gripped onto the side of the table with his refusal to move. Crona was quickly stopped in his tracks as he was now connected to the table.

Free decided to try and speed things up.

"Medusa will not want us to dawdle here. We need to move on." He spoke in all seriousness. His face was neutral. Both Crona's and Ragnarok's heads shot up to him, in almost alarm. Crona trembled but still didn't move…Ragnarok on the other hand…

"Grr…fine, fine!" He grumbled in annoyance. "Crona help me carry all these cakes will you?" As he said that his little arms encircled as many of the little treats as he could possibly carry, even the bloody ones… Crona didn't say anything still as he turned and also picked up a few of the cakes. Hugging them to his chest. Free watched his face, he seemed so out of it. His eyes appeared to be glazed over and his face seemed empty. He spoke not one word as he proceeded to walk around the table and near to Free, also stepping over the body of the lady who had once manned the stall.

* * *

Soul yawned in class, Stein still wasn't back from the infirmary. Soul guessed Medusa must have wounded him pretty bad, but Soul had no doubt that the weird dude would pull through. He had a screw through his head for pete sake…if he could survive that he was made of solid stuff. Soul laughed inwardly to himself. A smile actually formed on his lips as he thought. He was on his own today, Kid, Liz and Patty were on mission from Lord death. And turns out that Black Star and Tsubaki were also away on a mission. Soul leaned an elbow on the desk and cupped his face on said hand, leaning in a bored way. Playing with his pen. He hated being left behind like this. He felt eager to get back out there.

"…and so the reason as why innocent human souls give power to kishin eggs is because…" The monotonous voice of the female teacher from yesterday droned on. Soul wasn't even listening anymore. He looked away from what he was supposed to be watching and scanned the room. He was looking for these 'loners' as they were often called. He had never really talked to them before. They often seemed to keep to themselves. It was more a case of deducing who was a weapon and meister pair and then picking out who was left.

In front of him a row below him was Ox, the now top scorer in the class with Maka gone. Soul rolled his eyes, though to give the guy credit he had not brought up the fact that he was only top because of that. At least, he had not said anything in ear shot of Soul. He was partnered to Harver. What weapon was he again? Oh yeah a spear. Hmph, Soul wasn't too fussed by him. Yet Soul shuddered, he had been on a receiving end of those electric shocks a few more times then he cared to count. Well technically it was Maka who had received said shock. But he was being held by her at the time, so therefore…

Soul carried on, glancing around and catching Kirikou writing something down in his notebook. His partners, Fire and Thunder were close by. The young twins were something of a marvel, they looked so young yet seemed to fit in with the older kids so well. Not far away was the pink haired Kim and the ever watchful Jacqueline. Both in their school uniforms. Two other girls who wore the uniform…like Maka. Soul didn't understand why. It was only to be worn for special events and such…but there were people who wore that garb all the time. He rolled his eyes, weirdos.

Soul's eyes flitted about the class recognising a few more meisters and weapons dotted about. Ok so that left seven people not accounted for. They could very well be these 'loners'. Yet Soul couldn't see anything different about them…though then again, what was he expecting? A big sign on their heads saying that they had no partner? Ha yeah right.

Soul was brought out of his thoughts as the bell rang out for the end of class. Quickly the usual bustle of bodies and bags cluttered past desks and made their way out of the room. The chatter soon erupting on the other side of the class door. Soul stayed where he was, he had been told by the teacher that the 'loner' club met up here after class every day. So he waited in his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable as he shifted his position. Soon however only two people were left in the room not including the teacher or himself. There was a girl, she looked older then any of them. And she bore a look of seriousness, her face was set as if she was constantly glaring. Soul wasn't sure he wanted to talk to her. She wore long dark black hair that flowed all the way past her knees. Her clothes were baggy, a pair of dark baggy jogging pants ending with dark trainers with a white t-shit that bunched up all around her shoulders. She held a bunch of books in her arms as she made her way over to the desk. A few words were exchanged with the teacher, who had proceeded to stop writing to converse with the girl. The girl's face actually grew more harsh if that was possible, and she scowled at something the teacher had said, she folded her arms and rolled her head back. Her eyes scanning the ceiling, before seeming to concede with indignation and sighing. The teacher smiled and handed her a little bag. She took it without another word, and looked over at the other remaining loner. The other was another girl, this one bore the brightest blonde locks tied back into a pony tail. She was of a fairer face but she bore a neutral look right now. She wore a small white jumper with a light blue skirt, with long white socks that ended just above the knee with small brown leather boots. The two girls exchanged words and then they each placed their hands in the small black bag. Pulling out two badges, Soul was pretty sure they were badges. He couldn't quite tell from here. They quickly placed the badges on themselves, affixing them into place.

Once that was done, the teacher looked up to Soul. Soul stared right back, waiting for whatever the teacher had to say. In fact she didn't say anything, she motioned for Soul to come closer. Soul sheathed his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat, then he too made his way to the front of the class. He side glanced at the other two girls. The blonde one gave him a small smile. The dark merely stared at him. Soul ignored them and looked at the teacher.

"Soul, you know why you are here. You will be joining the un-partnered meisters and weapons." She used the politically correct term of un-partnered, rather then the accepted term of 'loner' by the students. "You'll stay in this group until you find a partner…or your old partner comes back." She hastily added, as if forgetting that he did indeed actually have a partner. She looked over to the girls and motioned to them.

"The ever cheery one is Angela." The dark haired one nodded to him. Soul looked over, now that he was closer he noticed what the badge was. It was a white rectangle with the word 'weapon' hand written onto it. Heh, Soul remembered them from his first day. Seems they had to still wear them. Talk about wearing your shame on a badge. Soul nodded back to her. "The other is Lara." His gaze turned on the other one. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave. She also wore a weapon badge. She was kinda cute…Soul found himself smiling back at her and waving back. Angela coughed and patted the back of her hand against Lara as if to gain her attention. Lara broke eye contact with Soul and looked away. Soul glared at Angela, he already didn't like that one.

"The others should be here soon, in the mean time please take a weapon badge." Soul looked back to the teacher, she wasn't looking at him anymore, her head was now buried in her paperwork. Soul swerved his stance to get himself a badge, when instead out of the blue one of the small items came flying and hit him in the chest. He quickly cupped his hands under the falling object and caught it. There it was, in his hands was the small badge. The word weapon stared up at him…Soul sighed and affixed the badge onto his jacket. With one last look at the teacher, who was now no longer even paying any amount of attention to him, he made his way over to the girls. He put on his friendliest face. He had to be nice…had to be nice…great…

"Hey." Soul spoke to the girls as he came close. Angela stared at him but she was the one who spoke first.

"Hey." She replied. Great…ok well it's a start…

"Um…" Soul flustered…he had actually no idea what to say to the two. He had never spoken to them before. He decided to go with something simple. "…so…what weapons are you guys?" Angela narrowed her eyes at him, but she did answer.

"Axe…Halberd to be precise." Soul nodded and looked over to Lara, her eyes were on Angela. But at her turn she caught his gaze and blushed. She looked away but also answered.

"Hammer…Maul." Soul smiled at the girls once more. He pointed to himself.

"Ah sweet, two handed weapons like me, y'see I'm a…" He started. But Angela cut him off.

"…a scythe. Yes we know." Soul clamped his mouth shut and forced back a comment. But Lara looked flustered at her companion's rudeness. She waved her hands back and forth in front of her.

"Ack! Sorry! She just means that she's seen you and Maka practising…and on missions. We are big fans is all!" Angela glared at her apparent friend and sighed.

Now Soul clocked onto Lara's behaviour…she was a fan…drat. Soul collected himself…he thought that…never mind…he gulped.

"Oh!" Soul raised his hand to rest on his head. "Haha, I guess a lot of the guys know about us huh? Ha, we were pretty cool." He grinned at them. He didn't miss the softening of Angela's face at his words. She gave him a small smile…but it quickly vanished when Lara spoke up again.

"Oh yeah! You and Maka were amazing!" Lara jumped up and down on the spot. "I wish me and Angela could be like you two." Now Soul was confused…weren't they both weapons? He pointed at them both in turn.

"You want to be like us?" he inquired. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, our wavelengths match. But we aren't 'allowed' to be partners!" She rose her voice, Soul knew her comment wasn't really directed at him anymore.

He checked back with the teacher behind him. She stopped writing and lowered her glasses to the threesome.

"We've been over this Angela… first you are both weapons. You can't wield the other. Not to your true potentials. And your wavelengths don't 'match' as you put it. You are close friends. Which yes, can often give a matching wavelength. But not always…" She sighed out, staring down Angela. But Angela wasn't done. Soul looked back at her once again. She bore a clenched fist as she argued back.

"…but what about Liz and Patty? They wield each other!" The female teacher answered, keeping her voice calm. As if she had had this conversation with the girl before.

"Yes, they do use each other in combat. And can be quite effective, but when anyone other then a meister uses a weapon they are no better then a normal bog-standard weapon. Not something that can take on a kishin egg, or a witch for that matter. And another thing…they can actually use each other, you two cannot…" Angela butt in.

"..if you give us…" But the teacher didn't stop speaking.

"…and they do not use each other lest in an emergency. Their effectiveness is dropped considerably. Like I said that is why they have a meister. They can be then used to their full potential." Angela huffed but said nothing. Soul heard the teacher go back to her writing from the tell tale scribbling.

"C'mon Angela…" Lara tried to console her friend. "We might find a meister for both of us." Soul doubted that…they were both two handed weapons…it was like Maka trying to use both him and her papa at the same time. It simply couldn't be done. All the matching soul wavelengths in the world couldn't help with that. Angela seemed to realise this as well. She shook her head.

"Thanks for the positive thinking there Lara…but we'll never get a meister for the both of us. It's either one or the other I'm afraid… our weapons just don't go…" She leant back onto the front of a desk and relaxed into the wood. Lara dipped her head low and sighed.

Suddenly the door to the classroom was barged open, Soul casually looked back to see who else was entering. Another twenty or so more students entered the class. Soul noted that none of them looked like first years. They were all of a similar age to him. All loners.

* * *

"Here we are." Free announced to him and Crona. Crona still didn't feel like speaking, he didn't even look up at Free. He hunched down and stared at the floor, at the little cracks close to his shoes. At the insect that scurried to a hole not far away. He didn't want to be here. It hurt too much. He felt sick to his stomach and the worry in his head was driving deeper and deeper. What he had done back there…he shouldn't have done it. He didn't care about his mother praising him…no she didn't matter. He had betrayed Maka….betrayed her trust in him.

His fingers wormed his way to his arm and he gripped it harshly, as if trying to punish himself. The material bunched between his fingers. Ragnarok was quiet right now, but that was only so that the villagers up ahead were not put on alert.

He felt a deep wound in his heart, it weighed so heavily on him. It hurt. A sorrowful look filled his face. He didn't want to face Maka again, he didn't deserve a friend like her. It was better if he could just go…to just leave her in peace. If only there was a way to release her from Medusa. She would be ok then, he knew she would be.

But who was he to try and rescue her? He was nothing but a stain on her boot, an annoyance to be wiped off. He continued to berate himself as he walked alongside Free. His body on autopilot as his mind whirled in negative circles.

He thought about freeing her, about her leaving…yet the thought of her leaving him did not bring joy. No he felt a tightening in his chest. He didn't want to leave her side. He needed her. It was his only warmth in this world. Why? How did she do this to him? He longed to see her again, he didn't want to be apart from her. He remembered her smiling at him as she held out her hand.

"_Will you let me be your friend, Crona?" _

His heart fluttered at the remembered words. A blush rose to his cheeks. He had been told friends didn't exist, that friends was something no one had, that a friend was only a person who wanted to use you. Yet Maka didn't seem to fit what he had perceived as a selfish person. He thought back to how she looked at him, that determined stare she had given him when he had left. It was not a bad stare, he could almost feel her desire to help him. He still didn't understand it. She didn't make sense. But he didn't want to understand her, didn't want to know why she was here. If it was to use him, he wouldn't mind. If it was her.

He shook his head, no, he couldn't look at her again. He was a monster, not deserving to be in her presence. She had never taken a human soul. Had never killed anyone who did not deserve the fate. She was not a murderer. Unlike him. His eyes travelled up his own form, his free hand came closer to his face and he flexed the fingers. Blood stained his hands, too much blood. He couldn't touch her again. He shouldn't…but yet again. As he thought such thoughts, a tightening in his chest told him he didn't want to never touch her again. He wanted to touch her, to hold her hand. To feel her warmth. It made him feel happy, like he wasn't a monster undeserving of kindness…

"Where are we?" The hushed low voice spoke. It was Ragnarok, he was whispering to Free. Free looked down at the pair, a slight eyebrow raised. Most likely put off by Ragnarok speaking even while he was still inside Crona. But he quickly grinned and glanced away from him.

"The village of Dragon tamers. Not that they really tame the things anymore, last I heard they just breed them now. Often to send them out over the world in return for money." Free shrugged, as if he didn't really care. Crona looked about him now. He had never heard of this place before. There were buildings all around, all bore great balconies and wooden walkways that stretched to each other and up and around the others. It was like a great maze of wood filled to the brim with landing platforms and vast nests filled with large eggs. There was even a few stone towers in the distance, with great dragons latched onto the side. Some were of large size, the largest as about the size of an elephant. Crona marvelled at the number of the beasts as they sat or lazed around, most bore reigns and saddles. With their handlers close by. The humans of the village didn't even give him a second look as they chatted to each other.

A sudden thud right next to the pair made Crona jump up in shock, he shot his head to the sound in alarm. A horse sized dragon had just landed on the ground next to him, it was a purple scaled beast that tussled its head in the reigns as it curled its great wings close and walked past the pair, moving so gracefully akin to a cat on the ground. Its bulk hardly giving it pause. The rider atop side glanced at them but otherwise ignored them as he made his way into the village.

Crona bit into his lip, did Medusa really expect him to kill these people in this village? …stupid question. Of course she did. He was expected to do so. He guessed Ragnarok wouldn't have a problem. Only he did it seemed. Crona sighed out to himself. But a sudden sound he had not expected perked his ears up. A yell from a distance away made it to his ears.

"Come on then if you think you can take me on!" It was a boy, yelling at the top of his lungs. He sounded familiar…had he heard him somewhere before? The yell was quickly followed by a roar from a beast. Crona glanced up to Free, he didn't seem to care. But Crona grew curious…something told him he knew that voice. So he dashed off to find the source.

"Hey, where are you going?" Free shouted out at him, Crona didn't respond. But he heard the tell tale clink of his chains as Free ran after him.

Crona turned round a bend to see a sight that made him gasp in shock. There in the middle of the road was a great black dragon rearing up on its hind legs, the beast looked angry, the shrieks and snapping of its jaw as it pulled on its reigns. The poor handler struggling to control his dragon. His yells and shouts were drowned out by the creature. It was trying to force its way forward toward two people close by.

Opposite the dragon was a blue spiky haired boy dressed in a black sleeveless high necked top, with baggy black and white pants. Ending in rather clunky looking black and white boots with an image of a star on the shoe. He bore black gloved gantlets and on his arm was a distinctive tattoo of a star. He was currently shouting and goading the black dragon to attack him…for reasons Crona couldn't begin to even guess. Close by was a girl he didn't recognise. She was a taller girl, bearing long black hair tied back. With a slim white armless dress. She wore twin belts around her midriff and white boots on her feet. Her left leg bore a thigh high black sock. Lastly a distinguishable yellow star was stitched into the dress across the right breast of the dress.

She appeared to be trying to calm the hot headed boy down.

"Please calm down Black Star! I'll buy you another one ok?" She struggled to be diplomatic. But the boy who was apparently called Black Star was having none of it.

"No way! That thing stole my food! No one steals from Black Star and gets away with it!" he shouted once again at the dragon. The dragon tossed its head and actually lifted his owner off the ground for a second.

"Geez kid! I said I was sorry! Will you just cool it!" The guy struggling with the beast shouted. The girl nodded and had her hand on Black Star's shoulder. But the blue head didn't stop, he stamped on the ground as he pulled faces at the dragon. Who roared ever louder at the boy. This seemed to anger Black Star all the more, as he gritted his teeth and ran at the black dragon.

"Black Star!" The girl yelled but didn't stop him. The dragon at seeing the charging boy quickly turned on the spot, dragging his handler around with it. And swung his tail out at the charging boy. Too late Black Star saw the tail, and his body was smacked into the air. Flying over the road and smashed into a nearby building. Bits of wood and brick fell to the floor. The black dragon appeared to almost laugh…a guttural growl rang out as it walked away. Through a close by ally way. Crona looked over to the pair. Black Star was leaning back on the wall, with his legs straight out in front of him, was he passed out? A sudden brick dislodged a bit later then the rest and fell onto the head of the boy, whacking him and then falling to the ground. Black star flinched.

"Ow." A low sound came from him. Seems he was still awake. Crona felt a small smile twitch at his lip at watching the show.

Just as the girl began to run over to the guy images flashed across his eyes…the boy who appeared in those photos at Medusa's lab…he was with Maka…at the academy! Then he saw him again…in the basement of the DWMA. He was there just before he became friends with Maka… Crona stepped back a pace.

"You…" he mumbled out. Free was right next to him, he had also watched the spectacle. Yet he made no move to attack or even run away. He seemed to just wait for what would happen next. The girl stopped moving at the sound of Crona's voice and stared up at him. Her face filled with shock and a drop of horror. She froze in place. However her partner did not react so negatively. He looked up at him and Free. His eyes showed a spark of recognition as he pulled himself up. Crona tensed up as Black Star picked himself up. Bits of debris and dust fell off him to the floor. He walked past the girl as she still stared at Crona. Black Star came ever closer. "S-stay back!" Crona managed to splutter out to him. But Black Star was not fazed. He appeared to examine the pair in detail. Looking them both up and down. He rubbed his chin as if in deep thought.

"Hmm…I know you both from somewhere…" He started…Behind him the girl raised her hand to him.

"Black Star…" She started. But he clicked his fingers and his face lit up with his inner knowledge.

"I got it! You must be my fans!" All three of them, Crona, Free and the girl dead- panned… What was with him? The girl actually slapped her own forehead as Black Star rummaged in his pocket and brought out two signed autographs and handed one to Crona and one to Free. The stunned pair actually took the papers and stared at them in utter, utter confusion.

"You two look so cute! You must be on a date together to see me!" Black Star shouted right in their faces…Crona's eye twitched. There was so many things wrong with that sentence he honestly didn't know where to even start. Suddenly the moment took a very different turn as Crona felt that all too familiar ripping sensation as the skin of his back was forced open once more. The scars that must adorn his back…but he was used to it. He ignored it and glanced up at a very angry looking Ragnarok.

"What is wrong with you! You weird little freak!" Ragnarok yelled out at Black Star, and then proceeded to stick his tongue out at the meister in a vulgar manner. Black Star faltered…

"Hey…I'm not little…" Crona dipped his head low as he mumbled to himself.

"Oh dear…" But Ragnarok only grew more irate. Crona felt the little weapon's weight shift as he forced himself forward to try and reach the rather vacant meister. His little fists waving in the air as if that would help him to reach him.

"Black Star get away from them!" The girl yelled out to him. Black Star turned to the girl behind him in confusion.

"Huh? What's up Tsubaki?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. But she wore a determined stare…Crona knew that look. He had seen it on Maka. Yet she could not hold a candle to the power of Maka's stare….

"I've had enough of this…" Free sighed out beside him, before flexing his muscles and tensing up. A look of concentration on his face as the air shifted. Hair sprouted on his body and his face twisted to that of a fang filled maw. Clawed hands rose as he settled into his fighting stance. Crona watched as Black Star's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly jumped back away from the pair.

"The Immortal!" Black Star shouted out, finally realising who he was dealing with. "Tsubaki!" Tsubaki nodded and she glowed with a bright yellow light, before transforming into a chain scythe, the weapons materialised in the air and they fell toward the ground. Black Star caught them, the chains clinking together, and grinned at his opponents. As if he was finally glad of a fight. But Ragnarok was still not happy.

"You recognise him but not me! That's it! Get him Crona!" The little black weapon bashed his fist on the top of Crona's head. Crona flinched but said nothing. He nodded as he held out his hand and the black demon blade appeared in his hand. The terrible lips formed on the sword and grinned in anticipation of the fight. Black Star settled into his own fighting stance. But before anything happened Tsubaki's voice once again howled over the battlefield.

"Demon swordsman!" Crona looked at the source of the sound, the chain scythe. He has a name…however…he only told Maka it. Only she knows his name… "Where is Maka?!" Her voice was cold, it split Crona's self as soon as he heard her name…He began to tremble, the fingers that gripped his arm tensed and pressed down harder.

Black Star stared down at his weapon as she spoke, his face hardened with a glare as he realised it was them that took his friend.

"So…it was you who took her…give Maka back you cowards!" His bluster from before had somewhat dimmed as the concern for his friend came to the fore.

"You'll never get her back for your side…" Free answered cryptically for him, before the mighty werewolf rushed forward. His claws out to strike out at the assassin…

**Yay, another long chapter for me. This may be the new norm for me. Anyway caught up with Soul and Crona for now. I noticed that Black Star never really got a crack at Crona when he was crazy, before Maka helped him. So I decided to put in such a fight. **

**I'm not really a fan of Black Star and his incessant shouting. But he does make me laugh sometimes. And this whole scene just came to mind for him XD. **

**Next chapter we'll be back with Maka to see how she is doing. **

**Thx all!**


	11. Shadow of the Soul

_Maka slowly inched ahead, over the pathway at the side of the road. Not that she was trying to keep out of traffic, it was just an overwhelming instinct in her to not break the rules. To not walk where she should not. Something that was drilled into her and something she was proud of that she could stick to. Others at the DWMA didn't seem to care and almost seemed to pick and choose when to follow the rules. Maka didn't. _

_No she was the perfect student, and the creator of the next death scythe! Just like her mother before her. She gripped her fist harder in her determination. Where ever she was, she would find a way out. Get back to the DWMA, get back to her friends and finish what she started!_

"_You hear me?!" Maka shouted out in the street, she sucked in a large gulp of air. "You can't keep me here!" She yelled out. Her voice travelled over the empty town. She heard no response, just…nothing. She wasn't even sure that she had yelled, but the slight pant in her chest and the creak of her throat told her it was true. This place was truly dead…no, not dead. Dead implies that this place was once alive. This place felt like life had never even existed here. That this place was frozen in time and would forever be here, like this. Nothing changing, nothing different. Not even the trees moved, they appeared as if a painting. A glorious 3D painting, but a painting nonetheless. Perfectly capturing life, but at the end of the day, nothing more then an imitation. Was that what she was? In this place was she an imitation of life? Maka shook her head. No she WAS alive. She may be the only thing that was, but she was alive. _

_Maka carried on with her pace down the road, the path seemed to travel on forever. The buildings around her never seemed to change, to be different…was she even getting anywhere? Slowly her feet scuffed along the concrete below, her boots kicking up the paper below her. She came to a stop, she glanced around with her eyes. This place didn't seem right to her at all. It was almost as if she had not moved from her spot…yet she had been walking for a good thirty minutes now. Maka frowned…_

_A sudden noise cut through the air and caused Maka to jump. Her face full of shock she turned to look behind her. The source of the noise. The sharp scratching sound still buzzed in her ears. Yet when she searched like the prey on the lookout. She saw nothing. Nothing was different, nothing was amiss at all…did she just imagine it? No she swore she heard something…_

_Maka turned her head back round and placed a hand to her head, was she hearing things? The fact that her heart was beating so fast, like the fast pace of a drummer, filling her head. Told her she had heard…something. She stood like that for many a minute. Waiting, waiting for something else to happen…Yet nothing did. _

_It was deathly silent once more. Maka breathed out a sigh of relief, letting go that gulp of air she had not even realised she had been holding. Her eyes scanned the ground below her. The papers lay scattered at her feet, the small breeze kicked up the papers and span them around her, like a small tornado. The rest of the street was littered with the small sheets, Maka's curiosity grew. What were they? She reached down and grabbed one of them. Her fingers curling over the edge as she brought it closer. _

_Yet what she saw only increased her confusion. The words were her own! She recognised her notes from last weeks class! Her familiar scribbles only brought bewilderment. What was that doing here? Maka now squatted down onto her hunches and picked up more of the paper scattered around her. That was notes on an upcoming test, that was half of an essay she had not yet finished. Even older work rested here, of past tests and past work. Even written sheets full of work not to do with the DWMA, her poems. She liked to write poems whenever she felt she needed to. Whenever she had a problem, writing a poem made her feel better….yet the ground was now covered in her own work. Maka started to feel conscious about where she placed her feet. Some of the papers were filled with her pride and joy, others were nothing but school work. Odd corners here and there were filled with the doodles of her not so serious friends. A game of noughts and crosses between Black Star and Soul was there. A friendly smiley face from Tsubaki. A scribble of a little dog and another symmetrical one in exactly the opposite side. _

_Maka's hand tightened on the papers, the weak paper began to crinkle in her grip. She suddenly realised and quickly released her grip. Her face was scrunched up. As if she was trying not to cry… No, she would see them again. She was sure of it. Everything would be fine. _

_However while she was in her daydreams another scratching sound whispered into existence. Once again behind her. Maka froze and then whirled around. She knew she heard it this time. What was it?_

"_W-who's there?" Cursing herself at her stutter and weak voice. She needed to sound strong. Whoever was here. Her eyes scanned around, quickly shooting from one area from the next. There was something here….she knew it in her gut. Something… Suddenly she swore she spotted movement in the corner of her eye. Quickly her vision flung to the location. But it was nothing. It was just her own shadow. She had nothing to fear from her own shadow. It was just mirroring her own movement, nothing wrong there…._

_Maka gritted her teeth and stood up, letting the papers fall from her hands. They fluttered to the floor. Maka didn't like this, she started to feel on edge. She felt as if she was being watched, but she didn't know who. Didn't know where they were, didn't know why. Her head swung from side to side, fearing an attack should she let down her guard. Maka decided to stick to open ground, she was wide open. But it was far less chance to be caught off guard. She walked off the well trodden path and straight to the centre of the road. The paper still flocked about her, almost as if the paper didn't want to be apart from her, wanted to follow her every move. She ignored the things, it was just paper. Creepy as it was, they were no threat. _

_The sun was high above her now, directly above her. It was midday…still. She felt like she had been walking for at least long enough for it to be lower in the sky. Where was she? Maka felt she had been looking up for too long, she glanced around herself once more. The unease was now starting to creep into fear, she tried to shove it down. To ignore it. But she couldn't fight what she couldn't see. And what she couldn't see might very well be coming to get her. Maka focused on her breathing…she needed to calm down. Nothing had happened. For now, everything was fine. _

_Maka slowly swung her head up to the sky, the sky, just like the rest of this weird place. Was totally still, too still. As if someone had taken a picture and she was staring at it. Except the frame was missing, and she couldn't look away. She was trapped in the image. The sun was likewise frozen in time. It didn't move, didn't yawn, didn't drool…nothing. Suddenly something seemed to click in her head…Maka looked back down and took note of the shadows around her. _

_With the sun overhead the shadows around were only underneath and close to said objects…she turned to her own shadow…then why was her own so long? So elongated as if it was late in the afternoon with the sun behind her. Maka scanned her shadow with suspicion now. Something was wrong here. She stood and stared at the darkness that stretched out from her. Pulled across the road and darkening the ground. Maka didn't move, she stared at her shadow. She didn't like it at all. _

_Yet after a few minutes she started to feel silly…maybe she was just imagining it…was she? Maka slowly relaxed her guard and her eyes now glanced away from her. A low chuckle sounded out close to her…Maka jumped. She quickly swerved around to try and find the source. She didn't recognise the voice. And she swore she heard something, she can't be imagining anything this time…could she? Maka was starting to doubt her own senses now. _

"_Seems I win the staring contest." A grating voice whispered out, the tone sounding slightly high in pitch. Maka nearly missed it, but she just about heard it. Goosebumps rose on her skin, Maka tried to ignore it as she scanned the area once again, a thick ball of worry sat in her stomach. _

"_Stop hiding!" Maka commanded the voice. But her response was another laugh, that laugh with the grating voice. It made her skin crawl. What was it? _

"_I'm not hiding." The voice replied. Maka was starting to grow annoyed, good, it could cover the ball of worry that was causing her stomach to sink. _

"_What are you talking about?" Maka questioned the strange voice. Which she was now pretty sure was female, though with that horrendous grating and high pitch it was hard to tell. The voice didn't answer. "Show yourself!" Maka ordered of the enemy. _

_The voice laughed once again, a harsh quick forced crack of breath followed by a wheeze of air being taken in. It was a horrible laugh. Maka's skin crawled each time she heard it. _

"_As you wish." The voice answered, a mocking hint along the sound. Maka forced down the urge to hold her arms close to her chest and rub her arms, even her teeth chattered…what was wrong with her? She could face down kishin eggs with no fear whatsoever…so what was causing this? _

_Maka still swerved her head around, expecting a figure to appear from a door…a window…even behind a tree. Something. Her brain wanted to make sense of the environment around her and so gave her plausible areas for a figure to appear. However Maka was not in a plausible space, the natural laws did not apply here. _

_Below her on the floor her shadow started to shift, to move separate from Maka. A huge smile appeared on it's face. The teeth white and obvious against the backdrop of black. But Maka still did not look down, she had already cancelled out her own shadow as a suspect and so was far too concerned with the area around her. Quick shots of breath wheezed through gritted teeth as against her will her hands slowly travelled to her upper arms and gripped the cloth of her dark jacket. The shadow now began to push against the floor, as if a person was pushing through water the road rippled and ran around the shadow. Easing its hand into the world. Switching dimension. _

_Fingers broke through the top layer of the road, dark grey coloured hands entered the air and flexed in the new space. The hand was gloved, an exact copy of Maka's gloves bar the fact that they were an odd grey. The hand slowly pressed down onto the road as if it was now solid and began to push, pulling an arm out of the floor. _

_Maka caught movement in her field of vision once again, though she had to double take on what she saw. She did not quite believe her eyes. She stepped back a pace as her legs started to tense and spasm, as if telling her brain they wanted to run…now. _

"_What…?" Maka managed out to the…person. As it was emerging from the floor. Now as Maka watched both arms were pulled from the road and a head was now forming. It was her mirror image, same clothes, same hair, same jacket…yet it was not perfect. The whole figure was in various shades of grey and black, almost like an old black and white photograph. _

_Was it her shadow? Or was this some sort of trick? But Maka could only watch as the rest of the shadow was birthed into the world. The road released its hold on the mirror image as she pulled her entire body from the floor and stood up to Maka's exact height. Maka examined the face, it was her alright. It was hugely disconcerting to watch a figure with your own face before you. But the eyes and expression she didn't recognise. She had never seen herself look like that. But she knew she had indeed looked like that…once before. The eyes connected with hers. That unfocused gaze of the mad, her shadow's eyes danced and jittered as if moving to some unknown tune in her head. The grin pulled up the grey skin, as if splitting the skin in twain, Maka was reminded of a clown. That fake smile was usually created with makeup, it was never meant to be real. Yet here it was. That horrible grin was plastered onto her shadow's face. The shadow suddenly hunched over and her arms were held loose below her. Maka was now a little taller then her as she stood there straight backed. _

"_Who…or w-what…are you?" The shadow connected her gaze to Maka once again. A small giggle left the shadow's lips, but she quickly placed a hand to her lips. As if she didn't mean to do that._

"_You don't recognise me? But we had such fun together…" The grating started to lessen, yet the odd high pitch remained there. The figure began to wobble on the spot, as if drunk. "You don't do you?" The shadow began to giggle to herself, not even her hand in front of her face could stop it. "That's fine. I'll forgive you. Play with me?" The shadow asked of her, the voice appeared to try and sound sweet, but the sick grin and the high pitch ruined it completely. Only achieving Maka's hair rising on the back of her neck. _

_Maka stepped further away from the demented shadow. She shook her head._

"_Answer me…" Maka forced out. Wanting a straight answer from the thing. The shadow's grin slipped slightly before she cocked her head like some sort of confused puppy._

"…_you aren't very smart are you?" Maka huffed at the words but stared the thing down. She wasn't taking that to heart, this thing wasn't real. It didn't exist. "Can't you see that I am you?" Maka shifted the grip on her arms until she now folded them, as if in defiance. She didn't believe that for a second. She narrowed her eyes at the shadow. The shadow only giggled eagerly and raised her arms to the sky…she slowly leaned back until Maka couldn't even see her head anymore…suddenly she snapped back up…_

"…_you don't believe me do you?" The shadow laughed at her. "As I said…I'm you!" The shadow once again giggled and laughed as if what she had said was hilarious. Maka was starting to grow irritated. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but the knot of worry began to subside. Whatever this thing was, it didn't seem to be a threat. At least not so far. _

"_I'm the anger you show to your enemies, I'm the fear for your friends, I'm your worry about the future. I'm your madness Maka…" The shadow related to her as she wobbled on the spot, her gaze had now left Maka and spread to the buildings around, as if she had only just noticed them. Maka pouted. _

"_Yeah right…those emotions aren't madness. They are just normal feelings everyone has. You're just a loony." Maka grinned at her counterpart. The shadow shifted its head and moved its gaze back to her, her back straightened but there was still an odd stance to her posture. Not quite right. But Maka stood strong. Her face sharp and unwilling to be backed into a corner by this thing. _

"_Maybe…but each is a step on the road to madness…what about Crona? I was there remember? I also know him. After all, I fought him for you. I led you. I helped you. Don't you remember?" The shadow rambled on. Maka wasn't even sure what she was talking about now. She didn't answer her. She wasn't sure what to say to the shadow. The fight with Crona was a bit hazy in her mind. She remembered deciding to enter madness…and she remembers resonating souls with Crona. The actual fight is nothing but a blur. That was most likely a good thing, her mind most likely blocked out such a stress on her sanity. _

"_I'm bored! You're boring me!" The shadow yelled out at her. Maka's eyes widened. She didn't understand this creature before her, she seemed unpredictable. Spit flew from the shadow's mouth and splashed on Maka's face. Maka was disgusted and immediately shot a hand up to wipe it off. She pulled it back to look at the drool on her glove. It was black! Maka's eyes shot back up to her shadow. She was laughing insanely now, her manic giggles growing higher and higher in their fever pitch. Her hands raised and fingers bent in the mockery of claws as her back arched and shook as she laughed louder into the air. Her bloodshot eyes stared at her, without even blinking as she almost sounded like she was forcing the laugh. It wasn't natural. Not at all. _

_A sudden crack rang out, Maka swung round to the sound. A glass window close by now bore a crack along the surface. That was odd…but before Maka could look back to her shadow more cracks rang out all around her. Another building, another one in a shop, another house down there. Another window closer to her. Shots of cracking rang out down the street. Maka didn't understand what was going on. When without warning the glass exploded! All around her shards of glass fell to the floor, raining down on her and her shadow! The noise was dreadful. Glass fell from the sky, and fell all over the road. Maka was shaking now. She didn't know what was going on! _

"_It's all so funny y'know…" The shadow stopped laughing and spoke out as the sharp glass continued to rain down, why didn't it stop? The glass was digging into Maka's skin, she was holding her arms up above her head. She felt the tiny pricks of glass embedded in her skin. Her blood running down her arms. It stung. Her vision was blocked by her arms covering her head. But she just about caught her shadow's feet leave the floor. Maka lowered her arms just in time to see her mirror image leaping at her through the glass! Maka gasped but didn't have time to get away, her shadow ploughed into her. Knocking the wind from her and the combined weight caused her to tumble into the floor. Her elbows scraped the floor and large pieces of glass now dug into her back, blood seeped to the floor. Maka wanted to scream, but she wouldn't. She bit her lip as she stared wide eyed at her shadow on top of her. _

_Her shadow's hair fell forward into her face, now she noticed the lines of black drool seeping from the corners of her mouth. Down her chin and dripping onto Maka's face. The black substance began to dribble from her shadow's nose, her eyes and her ears… her face was a mess. The black was covering the grey, blocking it out, but her shadow only laughed. She continued to giggle as the droplets of blood fell onto the face of Maka. Maka didn't blink, she didn't know what to do. She was in shock. _

_The shadow opened her mouth wider and laughed harshly right in her face. The smell of blood hit her nose as if she had been slapped in the face. _

"_Where are those friends of yours?! Where is your father?! Where is your mother?!" The shadow yelled at her. As if it knew she was alone and no one would come and rescue her. But Maka couldn't move, she felt numb, she felt frozen in place. Just like the area she once walked in. She was now the imitation of life here. The shadow above her scrunched her face up…as if she was upset. Why? "They don't care! They've never cared! You know it! Deep down you know! Otherwise…how would I know?!" The shadow shouted at her. Still Maka didn't react. She just…couldn't. _

_Somewhere deep inside…she knew this. She always worried that her friends didn't really care…they met up in school. But once school was over…what then? Soul would leave her as a death scythe…the others certainly wouldn't stay with her. She thought…she thought they likely hung around because of Soul. They didn't like her…did they? No… she was the annoying book worm…with a broken family. Who would care? She never wanted to be seen as weak. But she was weak. She was…and she hated herself for it! Small trickles of tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes. But her face was as passive as before._

* * *

Medusa stood from where she had been sitting. She folded her arms across her chest as she examined the girl on the floor. Her face was stoic as her eyes scanned the form of the girl. Maka's eyes were wide open yet her body didn't rise. Her fingers and legs still twitched, Medusa was reminded of a dog dreaming by the fireplace. Maka's expression was blank, even her eyes were empty, open as they were. A few minutes had passed since Maka was infected with the black blood once again, and this was her current state. An improvement over last time, Medusa was hoping she would wake to analyse her in more detail. But it was looking like an impossibility right now. Medusa 'tsked' to herself and turned to leave. She managed a pace toward the door when she head a rustle of clothes.

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head. Expecting to see the girl sitting up or looking up at her. What she got was the girl stood right behind her! Medusa jumped and swung around to face her. Her eyes were wide in her surprise. How had she done that? But Medusa's calm exterior quickly folded over her features once more. She was in complete control. Just as she always was.

"Did you have a good sleep Maka?" Medusa slyly asked of her. A grin spread on her lips, waiting for her reaction. For a back comment, or even something else….yet what she got was…nothing. Medusa tapped her fingers on her hip as her brow lowered. Her eyes morphing into slits as she stared the girl down. Yet Maka didn't move, she stood an arms length away from Medusa. Her shoulders were bent and her head was down. Her hair covered her eyes and Medusa could see no expression. "Are you listening to me?" Medusa spoke curtly. Not enjoying being ignored.

The girl wobbled on her feet, it was faint, but it was there. She teetered side to side as she raised her head to Medusa. Medusa smiled at the expression on her face. And actually forgave her for ignoring her. Maka's face was still blank, her eyes held no light, no emotion. They were empty. Devoid of anything. Her lips were neutral. There was nothing there. Medusa leaned closer to her now, lowering herself to her height. Her face softened as if a mother to a child. "Oh my Maka. You don't look well. Would you like something to eat?" She cooed to her. Reaching out to Maka in her blank state. Maka was an experiment, that is all she was. And Medusa wished to reward her progress. Feeding her pet.

Maka's eyes seemed to focus on Medusa's face. Good. She was getting somewhere…she watched as Maka grinned. If anyone else was standing there, they would have been freaked out by the expression now clinging onto Maka's face. But not Medusa. She felt a rush of pure joy at seeing her work in action. A thick black substance coated the inside of Maka's mouth, darkening her teeth. When she grinned the inky liquid began to dribble from the side of her mouth. Medusa decided to continue the motherly act and reached out with a thumb to wipe the drool away. Yet as soon as the black liquid touched her skin she shot her hand away. A horrid burning assailed her flesh. Medusa lost her smile and raised her hand to her face. Her thumb was burned! Whatever that black stuff was…it wasn't just black blood. Medusa quickly wiped the dark liquid on her clothes and made a mental note to never touch Maka's black blood without protection.

A soft giggle began to ring out into the room. Medusa looked back up to the girl. She was wobbling on the spot rather haphazardly now, and her giggling began to grow louder.

"…Ooooo did that burn? I bet it did!" Medusa was surprised that the girl spoke. She managed that one line before she began to giggle and sway once more. Medusa wasn't sure what to make of Maka now. Her personality was indeed in flux, she was nothing like the rash meister Medusa had been keeping locked up. Maka leaned in closer, Medusa buried down the urge to back away. She would not be beat back by this little girl in front of her, she was an animal. Medusa had to show her who was dominant here. Maka's eyes connected with hers, her pupils shook even as she tried to keep her gaze level with Medusa. Her grin widened and more of the black liquid frothed at her lips and fell down her chin, the drips falling down her skin and to the floor. Medusa just managed to stop a flinch as a drip splashed very near her bare foot. But Medusa was an actor, she was very good at it. She plastered a fake smile on her face once more.

"Now, now Maka. If you continue to act like this, you will have to stay here for longer. I'm sure you don't want that…" That got through. Maka's eye twitched as her gaze left Medusa's for a split second. As if thinking on what to do. But her grin quickly sprang back into place as her eyes shot back to Medusa.

"No…no. I don't like it here…" She managed out between fits of giggles. Medusa was finding the tick sort of refreshing next to Crona's quiet state. "This room is icky, your icky. I'll go now!" Maka shouted at Medusa even though she was barely a hand width away now. Medusa didn't react. She thought she had her, thought the threat of being locked up would convince Maka to accept her demands even in her frenzied state…but she was wrong…

Suddenly Maka reached out with a hand and gripped harshly on Medusa' throat. Medusa's face lost her act, and shock replaced it. Her own hands leapt to her throat on instinct to try and pry the girl off. "Go on hurt me! I know you want to! I want to hurt you!" Maka jeered out at the witch. Medusa's mind wasn't working at that second as she felt Maka push her against a wall and began to choke her. The strength in her grip didn't make sense! Medusa had made a mistake…she had calculated something wrong! She twisted in Maka's grip. But Maka wouldn't let go! Suddenly something clicked in Medusa and she now acted. Her vector arrows whipped into existence as they smashed into the girl and forced her backwards. Maka's hand was ripped from her throat as she sailed across the room and was whacked into the far wall. Medusa sucked in a huge gasp of air, her throat burned and she couldn't swallow. But she was alive. Medusa felt rage build in her mind. At what Maka had done…what she had tried to do! Medusa's face transformed to that of utter rage. Even as Maka was slumped on the floor giggling away to herself.

Stupid girl…Medusa was angry at Maka and herself. She had clearly made a mistake somewhere and this was the result. Medusa remembered what Maka had said to her a second ago. For Medusa to hurt her. Oh she was only too happy to oblige. An evil smirk crept back on Medusa's face. She raised her hand into the air, she may be a snake witch. But there were many basic spells that all witches know and are taught. Ones of the basic elements are no exception. And this one Medusa had meddled with to suit her own needs…Medusa called into existence a small ball of light in the palm of her hand.

"Nake, snake. Cobra, cobra…" She chanted. The ball of light grew in size, till it was about the size of her head. The small angry ball sizzled and sparked with pure energy as it crackled away. She waited till Maka had stopped giggling to look up. Maka soon did so, but even if she recognised the danger. The grin on her face never faded. She just stared up at Medusa. As if daring her to do it. Daring her to hurt her. Maka's body stopped shaking with her fits of giggles now. Medusa was just about to attack…yet Maka mouthed something. Medusa curious as ever asked her a question.

"What did you say?" Medusa was in control once again, her voice was calm and level. With a hidden danger, truly like that of a snake in hiding. A trail of blood dribbled from Maka's nose as she stared up at her.

"Did you know my blood is black?" She spoke out, her voice wavering slightly. Medusa actually laughed. She cackled at Maka even now. She guessed Maka was mocking Crona. Such an odd moment to pick. But Medusa liked it just the same.

Medusa then threw her arm down and sent out the ball of bright light, the small sun shot across the room. As if a bullet from a gun. Maka didn't even have time to blink as she was hit square in the chest. Medusa knew better then to try and punish her normally, she most likely can harden her blood like Crona. So hitting and slashing attacks would be useless. And Medusa didn't want to permanently harm her. Even if she pissed the witch off. So she used this form of torture, she knew it worked. As she had once used it on Crona.

The ball of light exploded as it hit Maka, the lightning spread from the point of impact to the rest of her body. Electricity soared through her veins, Medusa knew Maka felt as if she was on fire. The attack was similar to how soul force moves worked back at the academy. Dealing harsh mental and physical damage to a body's insides, only difference is this does no lasting damage. But it hurts oh so much worse…

To Maka's credit she didn't scream right away. She twisted this way and that as pain wracked her. She grunted as she bashed her head continually against the far wall. As if seeking some form of relief from the torture. But the intensity of the attack only grew worse and worse. Maka choked and coughed up blood onto the floor, indeed it was black as night. Medusa smiled as she watched. Soon even Maka could no longer stand the pain. And Medusa finally felt a rush of ecstasy when the girl finally screamed out in the room. Medusa had shown her who was in charge. With that scream Medusa called off the spell with a small flick of her wrist, that same smile never left her lips as she watched Maka crumple to the floor. Smoke rose from her burnt clothes. Medusa gave her one last look as she then turned and left the room. Making sure to close the door behind her, and with that last thud and click. Maka was alone once more.

**Ok I feel rather mean now XD. Lol, poor Maka. Anyway hope you enjoy the update. **

**Next chapter: Crona and Free vs. Black Star. :D**


	12. Love and Hate

Crona watched as Free launched himself at the boisterous mesiter. The werewolf lunged with his claws at Black Star, but the DWMA student was far too quick for him, his form was almost a blur as he jumped right up into the air. The wolf landed in the dirt and skidded along as Black Star landed just behind him. Free kicked dirt back up as he pushed himself up and leapt for him once more. But Black Star once again slipped out of his way. He somersaulted in the air and landed on top of a nearby house. Crona was reminded of a performer at a circus.

"You're such a slow little dog! How do you expect to catch me? The fastest meister at the academy?" he gloated. Crona had still not made a move but to stare at the boy. Free fisted the air before him.

"Ha! You won't be saying that when I've torn you to shreds!" Free shouted back at him. He pulled back his arms and elongated his fingers. "Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves…Wolf claws!" Free yelled out his own chant and swiped at the air directly in front of him. The swipes travelled as sharp lines of air that cut through the distance before him, as if invisible blades of death, the sharp attack was just avoided by Black Star once again leaping into the air. The chains clinking together as he moved. The claw swipes cut into the house he was stood on, before passing and evaporating into nothing. A gust of wind that was gone soon after it was felt. Black Star once again landed on the same building. His face full of mockery.

"What kind of attack was that? You won't…" But Black Star was suddenly cut off as the building shifted. His face filled with surprise as the building split into pieces and began to fall! "Woah…" He teetered forward onto one foot as his arms shot out and waved frantically to keep his balance. Concrete and roofing tiles began to slide off the building like ice on a warm surface, crashing down to the floor. The meister had to hop from piece of piece as he struggled to keep his footing. But that meant loosing focus on his adversary.

"Got you now!" Free shouted out to Black Star as he had charged once again at the boy while he had been trying to stay up. Black Star looked up just in time to see a paw reach out to his face! The claws clamped down on his head and he was pulled back and thrown down into the collapsing house! Like an athlete performing the hammer throw. Black Star disappeared into the crashed building, debris flying out with plumes of dust rising. Free landed on a small stable portion of the building and flexed his muscles, a look of cockiness on his face. "Told you so, didn't I?" He chuckled to himself.

"Why are you just standing there idiot?" Ragnarok screeched out at Crona. Crona jumped slightly as he was concentrating on Free and Black Star's battle so much he had almost forgot he was still holding Ragnarok. He shifted the black sword so that he could better look down at the lips that adorned the weapon. His eyes quickly glanced away however.

"I-I don't know…I don't want to hurt him…" He mumbled out. That loud boy over there was someone close to Maka, perhaps her friend. Perhaps not. But they knew each other and hurting him or even killing him might make Maka sad…he couldn't do that. Ragnarok wouldn't understand. He just couldn't do that to her. It was like trying to dip your hand into acid, an instant reflex recoiling in his mind telling him to not do it. A powerful almost survival instinct to not harm this person that Maka knew.

"Ha! Nice one Crona, Now get going!" The weapon pushed at him…did he think he was joking? Why would he joke? He never joked… He looked back to the lips on the sword.

"I'm not…I can't…" He managed out to the sword, forcing himself to stand up to the sword. But it was hard, he didn't like going against him. It would only work out worse for him later on. It always did. Rag's lips grew tight on the weapon. Oh that wasn't good…

"Why? What makes him so special?" Rag asked, his grating voice backing up the fact that he becoming annoyed with his meister. Crona shook his head. He wouldn't understand… But he tried anyway…

"Black Star is Maka's friend…" However as soon as he said it…he wished he hadn't…

"What?! That's why? You stupid moron Crona! Why does she dictate your life so much? God you're such a pussy since she gave you that hug… one flimsy boring hug and now you're her bitch!" Crona flinched at his words. But he didn't move. He kept his feet planted on the ground where he was. He didn't like the way he spoke of her, it wasn't just a hug. It was the fact that she reached out to him, made him realise he does exist. He is a person and not just a machine to be used. He felt warm just thinking about her, he actually felt eager to see her again. A smile rose to his lips. "You're thinking about her even now aren't you?!" Rag's shout knocked him back to the here and now. He quickly shook his head.

"N-no…" he tried to lie.

Ragnarok actually let out a sigh. Crona's eyes scanned over to where Free and Black Star were battling. Free had knocked Black Star into another building…were they fighting…or playing? Crona rolled his eyes at their actions. They were just showing off their strength to each other. He wasn't sure if they were even fighting. Crona swore he spotted smiles on both of their faces…how could they have fun at a time like this? Weirdos…

"Fine…fine…think about it like this…" Ragnarok seemed to be trying to keep his voice calm.

"Huh?" Crona responded and raised the sword higher in front of his face.

"…Lady Medusa knows you are carrying a bleeding soft spot for that girl. It ain't hard to tell for her I bet! Now…what do you think will happen to her if we don't do as she wants?" Ragnarok spat out to him. Crona at first didn't move, he just continued to stare at him. As if his words didn't register at all. But before Rag spoke again Crona's face paled considerably. His eyes widened and his expression heightened to an almost terror filled state.

"No…" Crona mumbled out. How could he be so stupid? Lady Medusa held her captive, she could do what she wanted. And he couldn't stop her…the only thing he could do was obey her to protect Maka. If he obeyed her Maka would be safe…yes. Otherwise Medusa might kill his only friend! He couldn't handle that. Would never be able to handle that. He would kill himself before that would happen. And he meant it. He really, really did. A drop of fear pooled in his heart, it caught his breath. He couldn't breathe…his legs felt weak. More drops fell, the fear spreading in his form. No he had to protect her…no matter what. His fingers shifted his grip on his weapon, tightening the hold. His brow raised and his eyes shook as his mental state began to wobble over the edge.

He had to hold onto that one person who saw him as more then just a weapon to be used. He only had her to look at him like that. He needed to keep her. He could never lose her. To his mother…or anyone else for that matter. Yes, he would keep her safe. She would do the same for him, he knew she would.

His eyes started to sting, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to dunk his hand in the acid, but Maka's protection lay at the bottom of the jar of acid…he had to retrieve it. Even at the cost of his own hand. He had to, he had no choice. Maka was more important to him than even his own life, then the life of this meister that might be her friend. He didn't matter.

Crona felt as if there were spiders crawling on his skin, he couldn't get them off…the tiny invisible creatures crawled all over him…marking his skin. Forcing their way in through his ears. Getting into his head. Laying their eggs inside his own head. Thick webbing clogging up his mind. Sending his own worry and fear skyrocketing upward. There was a nest in his head, the creatures spiralled toward it and began to add to the mass. His spare hand reached up to his head and began to scratch, fingers digging into his hair. Digging into his skin. This wasn't fair…

Crona mumbled incoherently. Then he began to slowly walk forward, his feet dragging along the floor. Kicking up dust in his wake. His shoes scraping the floor.

"I'm…sorry, Maka…" He managed out, speaking only to himself.

Up ahead Black Star had his back to him, he was taunting Free before him. He was so preoccupied he didn't spot Crona as he was making his way over. His form slumped and his feet dragging over the floor. He felt as if he left his heart back there, good. He didn't want to do this, but he was doing it for Maka. An emptiness settled in his chest, where his heart should be. Black Star had been tossing one of the chain scythes in the air as he shouted at Free, but Crona couldn't make out what he was saying, he couldn't focus. His ears buzzed. His vision blurred …then refocused, a grin appeared on his face. The smile of the mad. Free was stood stock still, still in his fighting stance, yet he had a clear view of Crona creeping up behind the unaware meister. Free's grin grew wider when he noticed Crona, now no longer listening to the blue assassin either.

For Crona time seemed to slow, his movements felt sluggish, as if his muscles were tensing up. Trying to stop him, as if subconsciously. He forced onwards, he had to protect Maka. This was the only way. He couldn't be alone again! Crona raised his weapon to strike the back of Black Star, time still seemed to move so slowly…as if giving him time to stop. To change his mind. The area around his vision swirled, a dark haze like fog misted around his eyes. His arm felt weak, he trembled as he came closer. But his grin only grew wider. He felt his mind slipping once more. Jagged hooks bit into him and pulled his soul down with his mind. He knew he had to do this. But something inside him fought hard to stop him, not even he understood. He felt as if ropes bound him, as if every step was a massive effort. He felt as if a child was tugging at his robe, telling him to stop. He wanted to stop, oh how he wished he could. His mind hurt, he wanted it to stop. He wanted to switch off. He knew what he had to do, why couldn't his mind just let him?

His palms grew sweaty, a bead of sweat even made it down his face. But he never blinked, his dark pupils were gone. Replaced by a cold ice blue, unfeeling as he himself was so desperate to be. His grin spread on his face, he wanted to laugh, to fall to the floor and cackle insanely at what he had to do. But he could not even do that. No…

A sudden reflection in one of the blades of the chain scythe caught his eye. The girl Tsubaki was there, her form faint on the blade. But it was there. She wasn't facing him, but without warning turned slightly. And she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye! Crona's grin vanished as he knew he was caught and quickly thrust forward to pierce Black Star through the back.

"Behind you!" Screamed Tsubaki, full of concern for her meister. Black star twisted his head round just in time to see the blade cutting through the air and heading straight for his chest! But unfortunately for Crona, Black Star's reactions were like lightning. He snapped to the side in a split second. Wasn't enough time to get away, but enough so that the blade only cut a small but deep wound on his side. Black Star grimaced and quickly rolled away. He stopped a short distance away and squatted down. Still holding onto the chain scythe and raised up in his defence. But he was panting now. Both from his wasted energy from fighting Free and the wound on his side, crimson blood coated his clothes and was dripping to the floor.

Black Star winced but tried to hide it…unsuccessfully. Crona lowered his blade, the tip connected to the floor with a sharp clink. Next to him Free relaxed and stood straight, he opened his maw and guffawed out into the now empty street. All of the people and dragons on their level had quickly fled when the fighting started. But many pairs of eyes watched from the walkways high above them, hovering dragons flew above even that, casting great shadows onto the floor. Their wing beats the only sound in the quiet street.

"You can't hope to take both of us on." Free pointed out to Black Star. "Not with a wound like that."

Black Star gritted his teeth in his pain, his eyes glanced at his wound and then back up to the pair.

"Ha! Nothing but…a flesh wound. It won't stop me! This stage isn't big…enough for all of us!" Black Star tried to sound confident, but his laboured breathing somewhat broke the image. Crona felt a twinge of guilt build in his stomach…why? Where was that coming from? He tried to ignore it. He had no choice in this…he shouldn't feel guilt.

But that twinge of guilt grew and grew in intensity…as he watched Black Star drop one of his scythe blades and lay a hand on his side, as if to stop the blood flow. His expression twisted in pain as blood flowed and coated his hand. However that guilt did not stop Crona, it only fed the fear that coated his heart and held it in its iron grip. Feeding the madness…

He giggled softly in the empty street. The other pair of combatants ignored him.

"Black Star! Are you ok?" The sweet voice of Tsubaki called out to him. More blood dripped down his clothes to the floor.

"Tch…fine. Stop worrying Tsubaki. We have a fight to win!" Black Star struggled up onto his legs once more, ignoring his wound. He gripped the other blade of his weapon and held it before him. "Hey Demon Swordsman! Before I destroy the pair of you…tell me where Maka is!" Crona flinched, his gaze left Black Star and travelled to the floor. He trembled as he was asked another question, he didn't like being asked questions… He didn't like being the focus of attention, he didn't know how to deal with it.

Next to Crona, the werewolf once again chuckled to himself.

"Ha! As if we'll tell you that!" Black Star's gaze flicked to the Immortal. His eyes were sharp, a tinge of hate in his face.

"Shut up dog! I wasn't talking to you!" Black Star roared out at the werewolf. Free flinched and his ears actually lowered, as if he really was a dog in trouble. Black Star's eyes panned back to Crona. It was Crona's turn to flinch once again. Why was he questioning him? He couldn't answer him. He couldn't meet his eyes, he trembled under his gaze and his hand once again clamped down on his upper arm, pressing his fingers in for the familiar pain it caused.

He could only answer as a small shake of his head. Black Star grunted at his simple answer. "You won't tell me? Or…are you ashamed? Soul told us you were Maka's friend… phh…some friend you are." The wounded meister spat out at Crona. Crona dug his fingernails into his arm, threatening to draw his own blood. Black Star didn't understand…no one understood him. Only Maka. Maka understood him, he was sure of it. An anger began to simmer in his chest…that was a new one. He wasn't used to anger. He wasn't even sure what it was for a second. But it could only be anger, a hot burning in your whole body. Causing a shuddering and the unbearable urge to strike out at the one who caused it, to find relief for the powerful burning. He was her friend, he was protecting her. How dare Black Star question their friendship! "Oh…your shaking…did I make you angry?! Good!" Black Star yelled out at Crona. A small voice accompanied it.

"Black Star…I don't think this is a good idea…" Tsubaki spoke to him.

Black Star seemed to ignore her.

"There's no way Maka would be your friend. Maybe she tried…I don't know. I don't get her myself. But she can't be now. Taking her away from everything she knows…she hates you. She isn't your friend. The first chance she has she'll escape from you." Crona dropped his head lower now. His hair covered his eyes. His lips were pulled into a pained grimace. If Black Star was on about anyone else…anyone at all. Crona might have believed him. But not with Maka…the way she looked at him. It was different then everyone else…and he could believe in her. He imagined Maka when she held out her hand to him, when she smiled at him. When she was asking him to sit with her, when she tried to escape…and came back for him. She came back for him…she does care…Black Star is wrong. She is his friend! Crona stopped shaking and looked up, his gaze peeking out from under his hair.

"You're wrong…" he whispered out. Black Star didn't catch it.

"What?" Black Star lost his look of hate to be replaced by confusion.

"I-I said y-you're wrong!" He shouted out at Black Star from his hunched position.

Quickly as if a spring being released, Crona shot out from his position. His stance was awkward as he lunged. His madness being fuelled by anger. He slashed out with his weapon, the sword swinging to make contact with Black Star's neck. About to decapitate the chain scythe wielder. But Black Star was quicker then him, he lent his body backwards instinctually. Dodging the blow. Black Star didn't get back up however, his body continued to the floor and his legs then kicked up high. Connecting with Crona's chin with a crunch and sending him flying into the air.

Black Star rolled away once again and crouched on the floor. A grin of cockiness on his face.

Crona sailed through the air and landed harshly on his back. He whimpered as pain cracked through his form.

"Get it in gear Crona!" Ragnarok's harsh cry rang out. "Otherwise I'll eat both your and your precious Maka's food!" The weapon growled out his threat. Crona shook his head as his eyes panned to the weapon.

"No…no. I can't deal with that." Crona whimpered out.

"Then get your ass back up!" Rag shouted.

Crona quickly stood up from the floor, regaining his legs back under him.

"Ha! You aren't so tough! I, the mighty Black Star will defeat you here and now!" Black Star yelled out to Crona. But Crona wasn't listening….he was done listening. He was done with this meister. He was sick of him now. He wanted him to go, wanted him to disappear. Slow shuddery little breaths eased out of his body as the anger dissipated to be replaced with an odd coldness.

"I think you should disappear now…" Crona coldly spoke. The stuttering speech strangely gone from his tone. Crona raised his sword before him. "Screaming resonance…"

Neither Black Star nor Free had heard this before, and neither of them were prepared for it. It began with a horrendous screech emitted from the lips of the dark blade. Spit flying from the maw as the sound erupted. It was like a sharp spike piercing the ears of every living thing in the vicinity. The high pitched sound caused the entire blade to vibrate like a chainsaw, the evil voice did the same to the area just around them. Shaking buildings and wood, bits of brick and walkways began to fall to the ground around them. Free had to dodge a few blocks as he held onto his poor bleeding ears.

Crona's face paled and peeled back into a pained look at the sound that shook his very being, sending needle like chills up his form, grinding away a little more of his soul. His insides felt like they were being cut open, as if he had swallowed razor blades. But this was what he had always known, it was what he had been trained to do. And if Black Star wanted to see this, he would get it. He would defend Maka. He always would… Soon his own voice joined in the crescendo. The scream reaching a new height of pain and fear, an undercurrent of roars sounded out. The dragons high above were twisting and turning this way and that. Bucking their riders and smashing into buildings as they struggled against the sound. One of the dragons crashed to the ground a little way away, its form was still.

The roars increased ever onward as the twin screams erupted into the once peaceful village. Like lava the vile noise spread over the inhabitants. Sending many into mad whirls of their own inner rage and fear.

Without warning Crona whipped forward and lunged once more at the meister. Black Star had currently been holding his hands over his bleeding ears, now his face showed a mask of shock. However he reacted quickly and brought his weapon down to guard. Ragnarok connected with Tsubaki as his blade shook violently. Black Star appeared still as he thought he had guarded….but a sudden female scream rang out as blood poured down the blade.

"What?!" Black Star shouted out as he pulled the chain scythe away and jumped backwards.

But Crona didn't let up, not like last time. He followed him and kept up with the assassin. He didn't give Black Star time to think as he swiped his blade once more, the vibrating blade cutting through the air. Black Star on instinct reacted by guarding once more. He held the chain out to catch the weapon in its tracks. Crona's grin grew on his face. Stupid boy.

Ragnarok plunged into the chain, cutting right through…

Blood burst from the chains as the two scythes came apart from each other. A heart wrenching scream once again sounded out. Black Star stared down at his weapon as blood pooled on the floor. Absolute anger filled his form, Crona raised his sword to strike the meister down.

"Soul force!" With that sound Black Star shot out his fist, it connected with Crona's stomach. Sharp pinches of electricity travelled to his system, before it exploded into a mass of pure energy. Ripping his insides for real. Blood from Crona's mouth dripped to the floor as he was forced back and away from the pair. His body tumbled over the street, twisting his arms and fingers as they caught and bent into non-natural positions. A crack rang out as a finger bent back a little too far. A blast of pain however did not bring him out of his insanity. The pain receded into nothing but a drop in the ocean of his pain filled head.

Crona felt dizzy and weak, but he forced his body under him as he sat up. The after effects of that attack left him feeling an odd stinging feeling. He moved his head to look back up to the enemy. Black Star was cradling the body of the girl close to him, was she dead? Crona couldn't tell. Black Star's face was carrying such a pained filled grieving expression…had Crona caused that? That guilt that had built in his stomach multiplied ten fold. It made him feel sick. He had to look away, he hated himself. That was his fault. He had done that…whether he had protected Maka or not. She would hate him now…Black Star was right. Maka would hate him after all…

Crona felt his madness begin to dissipate…he was done. His eyes bled back to their natural colour. His mouth was dry, it felt like he bore a slip of sandpaper in his jaw…what had he done? Had he killed the girl? Then why did he feel so awful?… he hated this. He had to get away.

"Finish them off Crona!" Ragnarok cried out to him, he was lying close to him still in his weapon form. Crona felt his heart wrench in his chest. No, he couldn't…

* * *

Free grinned out to the cocky meister before him. He was not so eager to fight now the arrogant little swine. Free laughed out. They had them now. Up ahead Black Star had picked up Tsubaki off the floor, carrying her in his arms. She was unresponsive, and now the tears fell down Black Star's face. He wasn't even looking up at Free and Crona anymore. He was too concerned with Tsubaki. Free glanced over at Crona, he was on his knees and leaning down over the street. Ragnarok was a little ways off, yelling to get Crona's attention. But Crona seemed to be finished. Free shrugged, probably for the best. After all, blood now coated the inside of his ears and he had an annoying ringing. Not fun.

Without that chain scythe Black Star was nothing then a big headed brat, he could take him. Free ignored Crona and started with his own move, the last move that Black Star would ever see. He smiled, Medusa would just love to hear this when they got back. Free settled himself into his familiar stance, his legs slightly apart with knees bent. He then opened his jaw wide. His magic eye began to glow with an eerie light.

"Magic eye…" He began. Suddenly a large shadow hovered over them, Free's eyes darted up to the new arrival. He just caught the large monster that was a black dragon land with a huge crash onto the ground between him and Black Star. The massive lizard reared its long neck and roared out its anger at Free. Free was surprised at the sudden entrance, but he was stuck…he couldn't move!

"…Cannon!" Free finished. Out of his jaw a bizarre white eye blinked into existence, the pupil glowed with a fierce light. The light about to force a powerful blast out and straight into the dragon.

Yet he didn't get that chance. The dragon opened its own maw and unleashed a belch of red hot fire. Free's eyes widened in surprise as he was engulfed in flame. His clothes and very skin were set alight as he stood there in the blaze…it was annoying. He liked those clothes. Soon however the flames ceased, the dragon gave its own version of a cocky grin as it blew one last smoke ring in Free's direction. Free blinked and stared at the intruding black dragon.

"That…was…unexpected…" The smell of burnt hair lingered in the air as Free began to fall backwards. "…I'm…fine…" He choked out as he crashed to the floor on his back. "After…all…I…am…Immortal…" He lay there on the floor as his skin worked to heal the damage done. The fire had weakened him, and he was forced back into his human form. The wolf melted from his body and now a quite naked human Free lay on his back in the street.

He could only listen as he stared at the sky, he watched as the other dragons began to flee with their own riders.

"You!" Black Star yelled out, possibly to the rider of the black dragon. Free guessed the rider was the same guy from before.

"C'mon! We need to get away while we can!" The rider commanded Black Star. Silence passed for a few seconds. Free decided he would try and pick himself up. He tried to move his muscles…yet the pain that he got back told him to stay. He needed to heal more it seemed…Free grunted.

"Fine…I hate to leave like this…but I will for you Tsubaki…" Wow Black Star actually lost his cockiness in favour of worry. Free didn't know he had it in him, maybe everyone could have concern for others in them, he actually smiled. Then he thought of Medusa, his smiled dropped…or maybe not. He doubted she did. He chuckled to himself. He tried once again to move. The muscles responded this time.

He raised himself to a sitting position, just in time to see the black dragon from before leap into the sky and fly away on its powerful wings. Free smiled. This wasn't over. He would get that kid next time. And from the look on that kid's face, next time Black Star won't be so keen to simply play around with him.

He looked over to Crona to the side of him. Crona was slumped over onto the floor, Ragnarok was gone. Most likely back inside the black blooded boy. Free sighed out, surely Medusa would accept what they did here…hmm…he hoped so. He might embellish the report…then again Crona would probably make the report sound worse then it actually was. Free sighed… Great…They still had a few more villages to go. Free looked back to the blue sky, the form of the dragon nothing more then a speck in the sky. Though when that meister got to the DWMA UK headquarters no doubt that Lord Death's servants would come after him and Crona. Free grinned. As fun as that sounded, Medusa had ordered him to not try such a thing…just yet.

Might just be better to move on, or back home. He wasn't sure yet…though first things first….Free looked down to his naked form.

"I need pants…"

* * *

The room was dark, no light existed here. It was like a vacuum of space…it was empty…just nothing. Not even any sound emitted into the room. There was nothing. It was blackness, a smothering blackness that wanted to strangle anyone who dared to stay in such a space.

At first there looked to be no one trying to survive in this nightmarish room…yet a small figure in a corner showed that to be wrong. A tiny figure had her arms wrapped around herself. Her shoulders shook and trembled. Her hair was a mess and fell over her face and shoulders. A smell of body odour and illness began to permeate the room, only helping to pull down any sane mind trying to last here.

The girl in the corner gripped her head harshly, nails digging into her scalp, black blood leaking out through skin and mingling with her messy hair. This room was causing the girl to rot, physically and mentally. The stagnant presence of this room causing a melting of the mind. She raised her head slightly, the eyes were hidden under her hair…but she smiled…no grinned at her situation. As if she knew she was losing it…she knew…but what could she do? It was funny…

The grin quickly grew as she began to giggle in the corner, her little body began to rock forward and back. Her wracked mind struggling for purchase in the waters of madness. Suddenly her giggles stopped, they ceased as if someone had muffled her mouth. She raised her head higher, her eyes showed a hint of clarity for a moment.

"Crona…where are you?" She whispered out…so softly you would have to strain to even hear it. However soon after that she choked and coughed…black blood dribbled down her chin as her eyes lost their clearness…and darkened as a haze of madness came once again to the fore, her mind drowning…losing her fight to stay above the waters and in control. She dipped her head back low and began to rock once more. Her fingers carving a deeper gash into her own head. Blood leaking down her head…

* * *

**Lol that fight went on for a bit, and could very well have carried on for far too long. I didn't even get to have Soul in here like I planned to. Ran out of room lol.**

**Ah well, think I'll have him in next chapter. **


	13. Trial of the Raven

Soul sighed, he didn't belong at a place like this. This was stupid. He blew at a piece of white hair that dangled in his face. Billowing the single hair back up with the rest higher on his head. His form was slumped over where he was sat, Soul was resting on a desk. Away from the others, he had done his best. He really did. Even Maka would have been proud of his effort. But…he wasn't her. He couldn't pretend to care, couldn't pretend he was a person to care about them. Cus in fact…right now. He didn't. He didn't care about these loners without a partner. The room was full of students and a buzzing of chatter filled the room, droning on through his mind. He didn't pick up on any particular words, nor the general topic of the conversations. And he didn't care to try and find out. No one even glanced in his direction. He didn't know where Angela or Lara were, they were here somewhere. Multiple groups had separated off from one another. Little huddles of people, talking and some even laughing together. Yet it was strained. As if an office party between management and employees. It was meant to be fun…yet there was a odd tension here that no one could quite get past.

Soul took his eyes off the crowd and leaned his head back, examining the ceiling. His dark crimson eyes scanned the plain high ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. When was something going to happen? He only decided to show up at this stupid thing so that he could join in on missions once more. He hoped to find word or evidence of Maka, or even that disgusting witch Medusa or her henchmen. Even that traitor Crona. He thought he was different. He thought that Maka had befriended him. It seemed that way to him when he watched the pair. Yet, she was gone. And so was he. It all added up to a bad taste in his mouth. He would make them tell him where Maka was. He was sure they had her…there was no other explanation. He gritted his teeth, he felt an anger burning in his chest once more. Hold it together. This wasn't good, he had to get his mind off it.

He brought his head back down, his fingers gripped the desk underneath him as the familiar rage he was living with bubbled just past his eyes. Rage at himself, rage at the other carefree students…rage at Medusa…but the rage that he could do nothing but sit here like some doll! A silent growl stuck in his throat. He tried to focus his eyes once more, to look for something to think about beside his own anger and festering guilt. Eating him alive. Destroying him.

His eyes scanned the room for something to watch, something else beside the empty faces that surrounded him. He spotted the teacher from before, glancing at her watch every now and then. Was she waiting for something? She appeared tense and huffed at her watch once again in the last five minutes.

Suddenly the classroom door crashed open, and in fell a girl. She rushed in, late as she must be. Her face was flushed as she bore an apologetic look as she stared up at the teacher. Said teacher shook her head at the late comer. The new girl who had just entered was someone that Soul had never seen before. She appeared to be slightly older then him, but from the way she hunched over he had to double take. An aura of nervousness arose from her as she quickly edged into the room and shut the door. Though Soul guessed anyone would be nervous when the whole crowd of students stopped what they were doing at the noise to look over.

The girl bore mousy brown hair tied back into a plat, though it was a bit on the messy side, not wholly untidy. But bits of hair stuck out slightly, however that was sorted by a white headband that kept the hair out of her face. An odd white feather was stuck out of the headband. Sticking out rather brightly next to her hair. The small girl wore a dark almost black leather jacket, currently open showing off a grey vest underneath. With a splash design of a cross on the said vest, the vest hung down low over a pair of tight green pants that ended just below her knee. Leading onto a thick pair of brown leather laced boots, likewise ending just below the knee.

Her head bowed as she noticed the group staring at her. Soul didn't miss the odd whispers that crept up when the girl walked in. The girl tried to avoid eye contact as she walked away from the door and joined the group.

"Right class…" Soul's eyes glanced away from the strange new girl to the front of the class, the teacher had now addressed the other students. All of them had immediately ceased talking to look up at her. "…now that everyone has joined us now." Soul caught the teacher's eyes flick to the new girl as she spoke. "Today you will be split into groups, and tomorrow you will sent out into the field. Each group will have a teacher or a three star meister at least to look out for you." Soul couldn't help but feel a little bit better, tomorrow he would finally be heading out. Doing… something. And something was good. Better then rotting away here at the academy. The teacher turned to her desk and picked up a set of papers. "I have already prepared your groups…"

Soul listened to the woman drone on for a few minutes pairing loner meisters and weapons together and then forming them into a group. He half paid attention at best, he didn't care who was being paired up with who. He only waited till his own name was called. He watched as other kids strode up to the desk together and then left soon after, the class dwindling down in number. He scanned who was left, those two weapons from before Angela and Lara were still here. With that late girl he didn't know the name of. Suddenly his name was called.

"…Soul." She spoke. Soul swung his legs forward and he pushed off the desk he was currently sitting on. He would put up with whatever meister he was paired with. If only to find Maka. As he walked he noticed another kid that he did actually know. Hero. Soul cringed a bit inside, he was a meister and a loner. He had actually forgotten all about him. He didn't have anything against the dude…but he actually hoped to not be paired with him. He didn't have a good track record…scratch that. He had no track record with missions and kishin kills. At least, not as far as he knew. All Hero was good for was an errand boy.

Soul now stood close to the teacher's desk. Without looking up the teacher continued.

"…and Raven." Soul didn't recognise the name. Obviously the meister who would be wielding him today. Soul turned to the crowd behind him to see who would be moving. A figure caught his eye. It was the late girl. She walked up to the desk and stood next to him. She wasn't quite relaxed, but she no longer slumped over and she even gave him a light smile. He smiled back. He now noticed the badge on her jacket reading 'meister'. She didn't seem so bad at the moment, maybe he would be ok. After all this was just a temporary thing, Maka would come back.

"Right then, Raven and Soul. You two will be paired up for tomorrow's assignment. You will have all of tonight and tomorrow to practise with each other. Make sure you make it count. Right… off with you." The sharp teacher shooed the pair of them away as Soul heard her call out two more names he didn't know. They both walked off toward the door. Raven was just a little bit ahead. Her frame was small, she reminded him of someone…oh. Soul rolled his eyes at himself. He was comparing her to Maka…it had barely been five seconds already. He told himself to get a grip. They would never match if he didn't look at her as a new person, and if he couldn't match with a new person, even if only on the most basic level, he was sure he would not get to go out there to look for clues for Maka.

Raven opened the door to the classroom, she vanished to the other side. Soul was just about to follow. When he heard two names he actually recognised.

"Angela…and Hero." Soul cringed…he felt for Angela. The poor girl. Having to be used by him. Did Hero even know how to use a Halberd? What was his speciality? Then again, most meisters trained with whatever weapon they matched well with. It was just easier that way. Soul glanced back just as he reached the door. He spotted Hero stood next to Angela at the desk, he bore a big smile on his face…whereas Angela held her face in her hands. Ha, clearly she was looking as elated as Soul would have been if he had gotten him.

He smiled at the pair of them. Pretty uncool.

He stepped outside to a waiting Raven. She was looking up at him, she was just a bit shorter then he was.

"So…" She began, her eyes lost contact with him. And she began to ring her fingers together in nervousness. "…well I'm Raven…wait you already know that…" She now turned her head totally away from him, as if she was looking down the hall. "Um…and I'm a meister. Wait…that's obvious. Err…and well…it's nice to meet you Soul!" She held out her hand and managed eye contact with him once more. He raised an eyebrow at her. What was with her? It was as if she was a bundle of nerves but tried to hide it with fake confidence. Or was it the other way around? Hmm…

But for now he would play nice. This was for Maka after all. He smiled and shook her hand. She bore a strong grip. Good. After all, she was going to be wielding him. At least for a little while.

They dropped their hands. Her smile faltered a little. "Um…sorry about Maka." Soul lost his smile. "I…I know I'm no Maka…but I'll try my best. Sorry if I screw up." Soul's eye twitched. What was she apologizing for? They hadn't even tried anything yet. "I've been a meister to every weapon in that group…and I still don't have a partner…just…just thought you should know." She laughed nervously. Soul guessed she didn't know when to stop talking. He had to get her to stop. "Probably why they stuck you with me…" She hung her head now. Her confidence had vanished. Soul didn't understand.

"Hey, stop it." he spoke. Her eyes widened at him in surprise at what he had said. "Listen, we'll go try this out and if it doesn't work…then all well." Soul shrugged. He tried to help…but the way Raven folded her arms, looked away and sighed. He wasn't sure if he did.

"Ok." At that she turned from him and walked down the empty hallway. He raised a confused eyebrow at her behaviour, Soul followed as an uncomfortable silence crept in.

* * *

The pair of them were walking up to the park where many meisters and weapons went to train. On exercises or just for extra credit. Or even just to study.

They both walked at a slow pace as they trudged along on the path that led to the trees in the distance. Kicking up tiny plumes of dust in their wake. The laughing sun was still high in the sky as they went, Soul's mind buzzed with questions. It was nice to have something to focus on. The most prominent was how come she still didn't have a partner? Was something wrong with her? Soul glanced over to her, Raven was walking just a little behind him now. She wasn't focusing on him. Her face was neutral and passive, yet he saw not a trace of the nervousness she bore back at the academy. He was right, she must be a naturally confident person. Her back was straight and her gait was a bit on the heavy side. She looked at peace now. So what was up with her back then?

Soul whistled out to her as they walked. Past the last few buildings as they left the main part of the city. He watched as she swung her head round to him, her shoulders fell slightly. As if she remembered she was walking with someone, and not on her own.

"I'm actually looking forward to this, will be nice to do something again." Soul tried to start a conversation. What he had said was not entirely untruthful. It **was** nice to be doing something again.

"Mmm…yeah." She responded. Well that was a great start. "Did you and Maka do this?" Soul growled under his breath. Was that all he was going to get? Questions and reminders about her? But he bit his tongue.

"…yeah. The bookworm always dragged me out here. It was pretty uncool. Half the time I didn't even know what we were supposed to be learning. But she always left with a smile on her face. So I guess it was worth it." He found himself babbling now. He remembered all the times she had indeed dragged him out here. He hated it every single time, and he made sure she knew about it. But each and every time they had improved, hell they had both gotten stronger. He doubted they would be where they were now if Maka wasn't such a study freak. They fit well as a pair. Complimenting each other.

"…that's good." Raven honestly sounded happy. Soul looked away from her. "I've been here a few times. But only with teachers. Never on my own or with a weapon." She stopped talking. Soul glanced back at her once more.

"Oh really?" he questioned. Inviting her to continue. But she didn't. He gritted his teeth to bite back another comment and turned away. This might be harder then he hoped. He couldn't see or feel souls like some meisters can, but he doubted they would ever be in sync with each other the way she acted.

* * *

"Right…here we are." Soul spoke out into the silent forest. The trees ever watchful around them. It was bright even inside the forest of the park. The plants were spread out as if by some fated design that the canopy up above was never thick with leaves, letting light cascade through down to the ground. Creating great patches of the pure clear light, leaving a soul feeling warm and at peace. Serene. In all the wilderness. Flowers bloomed in their droves all around them. The bright happy colours interrupting the sea of green. They were currently in a clearing, ready to practise for a few hours before dusk. Soul turned to Raven as he spoke. He just caught a happy look on her face as she looked around. Fascinated with her surroundings. Soul only half examined around him, he was used to this place. It was like his second home the amount of time Maka and he were there. But Raven saw the place as some sort of wonderland. He had to suppress a laugh. Their eyes locked and he noticed her tense up and her grin fell to a soft smile.

"Let's get this over with then…" She sighed out. As if dejectedly knowing the outcome and wishing it to finish quickly. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets. He scrutinized her.

"What's wrong?" Raven didn't meet his gaze.

"It's just…" She started… "Nothing…I'll tell you later." She finished. Soul rolled his eyes. God this is hard. He was trying to connect to her, and she almost wished to. But she continually cut him off and shut him out. If she was always like this…he could see why she was weapon less. Her pessimistic attitude was not a great start to any relationship.

Soul decided to stop talking and just to let things happen. He would figure out what to do when he came to it. Crossing bridges and all that. Soul examined her form once more, she only stared at him. Waiting for him to move, as if some sort of stand off. He narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't the enemy. So why was she acting as if he was? He shook his head.

A familiar white light covered his form, a warm feeling grew in his body as he let the shift happen. It was neither painful or distressing. It was like releasing a breath of air that you were holding, or getting up from a chair after sitting for hours on end. It was refreshing and soothing, he felt at peace with this form. He didn't prefer it over his human form, far from it. But he loved being a weapon. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He felt useful. That was perhaps the most apt word.

Soul's form transformed as he flew through the air and landed, his jagged blade piercing the ground. The metal cut through the soil, as easily as a knife into butter. Soul felt a pang of regret, he normally only assumed this form for Maka. Yet she was not here. It now felt odd to him to be doing it for someone else. As if some sort of betrayal. Soul shook his head.

He ignored his own feelings and concentrated on this new meister that was attempting to wield him. He knew that to have any sort of chance at being in sync he needed to be open. To accept whoever this new meister was. He had wanted to try and get to know her some more before they came to this. But sometimes jumping in at the deep end is the best way to deal with things. He hoped this was one of those times.

He peered up from the blade, up at Raven. Now that he was in weapon form he noticed her in a different light. Raven stared at him, at his form. Her eyes scanned the weapon up and down, examining every fine detail. Her features seemed in awe of him. Yet her feet seemed planted into the ground, she wasn't moving closer.

Soul forced himself to be patient. He would give her a minute, he chuckled to himself. Maybe he was cooler then he thought. He waited and watched her, she didn't move. It was as if she was a statue in this garden. He was starting to lose patience.

"Hey…C'mon…" He spoke to her. As softly as he possibly could. Raven blinked as if in surprise. She nodded to him as she drew closer. She moved so slowly as she shuffled her feet over the grass. As she was close enough to touch him, Soul noticed she was trembling now. Her hands shook as she reached out to him. Soul felt a pit of shame grow in his belly. Why was she like this? Was she forcing herself to do something she clearly didn't want to do? Maybe this was a bad idea…

Soul looked up to her face, he gasped. A face full of fear stared back at him. He didn't realise how badly she was being affected. Maybe he should turn back, tell her it was ok. She didn't have to do this. Whatever was wrong…they could deal with it. But not like this.

Raven was trembling and shaking worse then ever as she reached her hand up to grip his form. Soul was stuck with indecision, this seemed wrong to him. But he didn't know what to do. Sweat dripped from her brow as she reached toward him, it was as if she was reaching out a hand to a savage snapping, frothing animal and not Soul. As if she knew she was about to lose her hand, but she felt she had to do it. Some almighty reason making her, forcing her to risk losing her very hand in this.

Soul couldn't stand this, he needed to stop her. "…you don't have to do this." He said to her. Almost pleading with her to stop. He hated seeing her face like this. He didn't want to cause such a fear in any student from the academy. It made him feel horrible.

She faltered, her hand dropping slightly. Her eyes shook as she blinked and gulped, as if collecting herself.

"Yes I do." She replied. Before breathing in a quick breath and clenching her eyes tight, her body tensed up. Before she quickly shot out her hand and clasped down on his pole. For a moment the pair just stood there, the light surrounded them. The grass underfoot swayed every so slightly. The silence and calm all around them, permeating the very air. The pair didn't even breath, it was a scene frozen in time. Soul didn't dare move, speak or even breath. He didn't understand what was happening.

Suddenly Raven pulled her hand back, as if he had burned her. Her face was a mask of shock. She pulled her hand up to her face and stared at her skin.

"Huh?" She grunted out, all she managed as the fear fell away from her face, melting into shock. Soul let out his breath. Still confused as ever, but glad that she was no longer fearful. "Why…why did you not hurt me?" She whispered out. The shock still clear in her voice.

Suddenly it all clicked into place for Soul. He remembered the time he and Maka were against that godforsaken werewolf. Their wavelengths were out of sync, they no longer matched. And when Maka held him he had burned her. It was a reaction to their out of place wavelengths… the way Raven was so fearful…her behaviour. Her nervousness. The fact that she had been with every single one of those weapons… how many times had she felt pain from this? How many times had she had to force herself to face rejection? To be unable to hold the weapon as her skin burned or other such unpleasant side effect… Soul frowned. He rushed her…he saw that now. But she didn't say anything. How was he supposed to know.

He smiled up at her as her own smile began to grow on her face. She placed her hand back on the metal of the scythe. Once again nothing happened. Her grip clenched harder. Her confidence growing as she likewise placed her other hand on the weapon. Soul watched her as absolute delight lit up her face. That same surprise still on the edge. Was this the first time she had been able to hold a weapon? He laughed softly. He felt her as she began to pull, to lift him off the ground. She grunted as she hefted the great weapon up and out of the soil. "Mmph… You are heavy Soul…" She managed out to him. He ignored it, obviously their wavelengths did not match as well as Maka and he did. But she could hold him…and lift him. It was a great start for her.

His blade slid from the soil, her knees buckled slightly under his weight as she rested the pole against her shoulder. "I think I need to pinch myself….I can't believe it!" She happily spoke. Soul wasn't quite sure if she was speaking to him or to herself, but he didn't mind. Her happiness was rubbing off on him, he started to feel better. For the first time in a few days, a true smile grew on his lips.

"Nice job." He complemented her. Raven turned her head so she was looking at the blade balanced behind her. A great smile was on her face. Soul had to really force himself not to laugh. This was a totally different side to her, she was truly elated by such a simple act.

"Oh! Th-thank you!" She practically giggled out to him. Soul didn't mind her stutter this time. It wasn't nerves, she was just so happy.

Soul glanced away from her and looked up at the pale blue sky, a few drops of clouds dotting the otherwise clear sky. This was good. It was a step toward finding Maka. He just knew it.

* * *

_The grinning face of her shadow above her was all she could see, yet Maka wasn't focusing on that horrible picture. Her vision was fuzzy as she felt far away from the here and now. Her mind swam with the thoughts of her friends…of her family….of her life. None of it mattered…_

_Her life was pointless…it was a lie. What was she doing with herself? Why was she repeating the same mistakes of her parents? Trying to create a death scythe…why did she have to imitate them so? Was she trying to correct their mistakes? To relive their lives for them? Live them how they should have been played out?_

_Maka felt confused at her own actions, now that she looked at them in a different way. She was pathetic. Not only was she playing out the same life of her mother, she wasn't even managing to do that very well either. Why was she so insistent on wielding the same weapon as her mother? Did she seek to usurp the legend? To no longer be compared to her? But…by imitating her, she was only being compared to her all the more. But…wasn't that a good thing? She adored her mother…she did…she thinks she does._

"_What's the matter Maka? Having a crisis of faith?" The shadow spat out above her. Her voice wavering in pitch. The black blood dripping from her features and onto Maka. She should be disgusted…but she didn't care anymore._

_She wasn't a very good copy of her mother… and Soul was a poor substitute for her father. Hell he didn't even like her in that way. She was just a 'flat-chested girl' to him. Comments like that always stung, especially when she did sorta like him at first. But that soon evaporated to nothing, they were best friends. Like family. But nothing more…. Soul had always said that. But did he only say those things to make her feel better? Was it an act? Did he even like her? Was he just using her? How…how was she supposed to tell? How can you tell if someone is acting if you don't know what someone being real is like…what love is like. It was as if Soul already knew that they would not be seeing each other once their mission was complete. He already knew they would not be partners again after that, Maka only took a little longer to see it as well. He would stay at Death's side at the DWMA…but what was she supposed to do? Become a teacher? Hmph. No. She couldn't do that. That would just feel…wrong. She had nothing to give others. But then…what else was there to do? Wander lost and alone in this world? Wait…that sounded like her mother… Why did she always come back to that? Was she nothing but a copy? Was there anything she did that was 'Maka'?_

_Maka remembered her friends, well…supposed friends. She often felt separate to them, she didn't quite fit in. The only ones she did kind of hang with were her class training partners. Black Star and Kid. The obnoxious psycho and the OCD maniac… they were nice enough. But she knew it was an act. It must be. No one wanted to hang around her. They were freaks too, and they clung together with her…that was fine. It was animal-like behaviour. A survival instinct. Black Star had always wanted to wield Soul, she had seen them try often. They were close friends…closer then she was to anyone. However Black Star could not use him…she guessed that was the only reason Soul stuck around her. He needed to use someone to help him to become a death Scythe. If not his friend. She was an afterthought. Just someone to use as his first choice was a failure. But Black Star had Tsubaki…so why did Black Star even try to use Soul? Unless…_

_Tsubaki was only a placeholder. _

_As soon as Soul could be wielded by Black Star she would leave…she had only joined to defeat her brother…and with that done. What was she staying for? She was probably planning to leave. Now that she had used Black Star. Ha. Why didn't Maka see that before? It was so obvious. She was probably already gone. And Black Star was lugging Soul around. Maybe he was already a Death Scythe…she no doubted that together they would be the best meister and weapon pair. Better then her. And they were not trying to imitate anyone. To combat a legend…ha…no, they __**were**__ a legend._

_A hand clutched at Maka's jacket, balling the front of the material into the grip. And lifted Maka off the floor, Maka's eyes focused once more on her shadow. Her dark mirrored self grew closer, so close till Maka's vision was filled with her. Then closer still. Till their noses touched, all she could see were her black eyes. Dark pupils that reminded Maka of the depths of madness, the sea of black, ever raging and frothing at everything and nothing._

"_Y'know….y'know…y'knooooow…" The shadow repeated herself. Her gaze left Maka's as she dropped the meister to the floor unceremoniously. Maka gritted her teeth as her head whacked onto glass and concrete. The pain blazing in her head. "I've…I mean we've…always had those thoughts…" Her shadow placed the tip of her index finger against Maka's skull. "You've only just admitted them!" the shadow smiled at Maka, as if this was a wonderful revelation and not a horrible sinking pit of thought. The shadow dragged her finger down Maka's face, caressing the skin. But Maka didn't like it, her skin crawled with the tender touch she was receiving, she wanted her off of her. She felt dirty, as if oil and mud were clinging to her and refused to release their hold. She felt like she was being dragged through a bog, the horrendous stench and rot that threatened to pull her down and suffocate her. _

_Her shadow's fingers cupped her cheek for a second, as if examining her face in detail, her shadow's eyes scanned her form. The pupils dancing across her face. Maka began to cringe at the inspection she was undergoing. Then suddenly her shadow grinned to herself, as if she had found what she had been looking for, before quickly forcing her fingers inside Maka's mouth! Maka immediately reacted and gritted her teeth at the intrusion. She squeaked out in alarm as the foul tasting gloves forced their way into her cheeks, the shadow's other hand quickly joined the first, Maka with a slight panic at the shadow's actions tried to force her hands up. But the shadow was sitting on her torso and locking her arms in place! She raised and kicked out with her legs to try and dislodge her, but to no effect. Her head was stuck in place and with the shadow's superior strength began to force Maka's mouth open! She struggled in vain to close her jaw, her muscles cried out as they strained to her request. But her mouth was opened very slowly much to her horror. _

_The shadow looming over her held her high monstrous grin and leaned down closer to Maka's face. Maka tried to turn her head…to shut her jaw…anything to stop whatever was happening! Maka's eyes widened in fear as her opposite self opened her own mouth, the black liquid coalescing at the forefront of her shadow's mouth, her tongue snaked out, the black liquid coating it. What was she doing?! She had to get away…now! A large drip formed at the tip of her tongue, Maka's jaw was now wide enough where it would just manage to enter if it so dropped. As if a single raindrop finding its way to a tiny crack. Maka's breathing rate increased tenfold as she panicked, she pushed and twisted in her shadow's tight grip, but she was trapped! _

_The tiny black droplet shone brightly, it was all Maka could see, even the grotesque face of her captor was nothing more then background static as the black drop hung above her menacingly. It grew to an even larger size as it bobbed and wobbled as if about to fall…Maka's mouth grew dry…she couldn't stop this…what could she do?!_

"_Hey!" A voice yelled out, piercing through the dark cold hold the shadow held over Maka, her mirror image's eyes shot up to look past where Maka lay, her attention distracted just enough so that her grip was loosened ever so slightly. Her movement also caused the drop to bob and sway, and then break off! The tiny black drop of poison fell through the air, but Maka's jaw finally snapped shut, her lips once again pulling close together. As if the gate of a looming castle had crashed down. Barring the way. The black drop splashed onto Maka's lips. A terrible burning spiked on her lips, the smell of sizzling flesh reached her nose. Her nerves cried out in pain to her head as the black acid ate the tissue of her lips. Her skin and flesh became raw as the drop ran down the side of her face, the burning travelled with it. Searing her cheek, before it fell from her face and to the concrete underneath. Maka panted, it was finally over, and the sting of pain was now all that remained of the horrendous acid._

_As Maka panted out underneath the firm grip of her captor, her shadow was now gazing past her. Her dark image began to raise her head higher, now allowing Maka a little bit of breathing room. The shadow's mouth closed, she bore a bizarre neutral expression, a mix of surprise and annoyance played out on her features. What was she looking at? _

"_Hey." A voice spoke again, calmer this time. As if in greeting. Yet with almost a thinly veiled mask of a threat. As if being civil with a hated enemy. Maka struggled to try and twist around to spot the speaker, but she was still held down and couldn't manage to arch her body enough to see. But the voice sounded so sure of herself, confident. It was female and oh so familiar. Where had she heard it before? Was it a student? No…that didn't make any sense. Then again…nothing here made sense. She was sure she was in a nightmare. It had to be. She hoped to awake soon. Looking into those empty soulless black eyes filled her with dread and a deep sense of fear. _

_The evil form that pinned her down now was giving her no attention, her gaze was focused entirely on the new actor in the play. A small smile began to pull at her lips. Her eyes grew full of a pure emotion, something empty yet overflowing at the same time. Only madness could describe such a look. Maka could only watch as her shadow's smile grew to a horrendous size, as if someone was cutting open her cheeks to pull the lips further then should be possible. Maka hated looking at the monster that was atop her. She felt trapped…suffocating under the vile creature. _

"_I see you have a form this time. It doesn't matter… it will end just the same…" Maka felt a wave of confusion, what was the new voice talking about? Plus…that feeling that she knew the voice was nagging at her. It was driving her nuts…she knew it. She was sure she did. But no matter how much she wracked her brain, nothing would come. _

_A small giggle began to bubble forth from the lips of the shadow above her, causing Maka to focus her gaze on her once again. Her grip loosened on her, Maka felt her weight begin to lift from Maka's chest. She felt her arms once again able to move, not enough to help yet. But it was progress…maybe she would be able to finally get this…thing off. Maka waited for her moment to come…yet she had no need for it. Suddenly her dark copy tensed up, a mask of shock fell over her features. Maka couldn't see what happened next. Some sort of object smacked right into the chest of her copy! A heavy pole appeared to be her salvation, smashing to the mirror image and forcing her from her. Maka's eyes followed her shadow as she was forced through the air, landing in an ungraceful heap just a little ways off. Yet Maka's eyes connected with the pole, she stared at it in wonder and utter confusion. The shadow's form was still for now. And the pole was plunged into the ground not far from the pair of them, as if the mighty sword in the stone itself. Maka's mouth opened in awe. The pole turned out to be a scythe of all things. _

_The blade was piecing the ground, the long menacing sharp metal cracked the concrete below as if it was mere pastry. The crust unable to withstand the blow. The blade was of a dark shade, yet balanced with an opposite hue on the underside. A jagged design of black along the upper half, with a symmetrical white other half. Like yin and yang, in perfect balance. Where the blade connected to the pole, an elegant design of a feathered wing was carefully carved into the pole. With some of the last feathers reaching out of the pole as if reaching to be free of the staff. The whole staff was coloured grey, with the feathered design reaching down and curling around the pole, until the design stopped and the pole crooked at a sharp angle. Before arching back around and down all the way to the base. _

_Maka could not keep her eyes off the majestic weapon, it looked in perfect condition. Not a scratch or dent, or any sign of wear marred the beauty of the weapon. As if the weapon was only ever created to be on show behind glass, yet it was here. Being used as clear as day. Someone important must be using this…only someone of high rank would ever be allowed use of such a weapon surely. Before Maka could turn to gaze at the wielder however, the scythe shifted in the ground. The concrete cracked once more as the weapon appeared to move of its own will. Maka raised at eyebrow in curiosity. Quickly her question was answered as the weapon released itself from the ground and hovered in the air for just a second, before it sped through the air high above her head. Spinning forth over itself in the air as it travelled, ripping through the air like the blades of a helicopter. Maka swerved her head high following the weapon through the air until a hand flew out and grabbed onto the pole. _

_Maka blinked as she looked back to the figure. Maka hadn't even realised she had moved, but she was now sat up and looking behind her at the figure not far from her. As Maka's eyes roamed the figure her heart skipped a beat… _

"_Mama?"_

* * *

**Right sorry this chapter took awhile. Plagued with a mix of writer's block and lack of time. **

**Not 100% happy with how I introduced Soul's temporary meister Raven. But I dunno…tell me what you think. **

**Anyway Merry Christmas everybody! :D**


	14. A drop of Sanity

**Hmm thought I couldn't leave you all hanging with Maka there. So here is the next bit for her now.**

_Maka stared wide eyed at the figure before her, the woman clutched at the majestic scythe in her grasp. She held herself at ease, yet so sure of herself. She looked so familiar to her… and for a second she had truly believed it was her mother who had come to rescue her. For the slightest of seconds the features seemed right. For only a second Maka saw something that made her heart leap into her mouth…_

_But she was wrong._

_The woman before her stared at Maka when she had apparently called her Mama. A slightly confused gaze blurred into life on the eyes of the woman but as quickly as it appeared. The gaze quickly vanished. As the female lost eye contact with Maka and stared past her at the shadow that had been knocked from Maka. Maka blushed in embarrassment as she now realised she had called her mama… Maka shook her head. She tried to bury her feeling of stupidity. _

_Maka pushed herself off the floor and picked herself up. Her clothes rustling, and glass cracking underneath as she stood atop them. She glanced back at the fallen shadow, the body was still just a way further down the road. The form didn't move…Maka wasn't sure if she was unconscious or only acting. She doubted such a strike would kill her. The hit was not lethal. She imagined some pretty vicious bruising….but still not a mortal wound. Maka narrowed her eyes at the body, yet as the seconds past she didn't move an inch…So for now Maka felt safe enough to draw her eyes away from the fallen form. Her gaze was drawn back to the new member of the party. This unknown woman she had mistaken for her own mother. _

_The woman seemed so familiar to Maka…yet she was sure she had never seen her before in her life. Maka rolled her eyes. She needed to calm down and think about this logically. Her shadow's actions had totally thrown her mind into chaos. She had to think about this… Maka shut her eyes and rubbed her fingertips over her eyelids. As if to focus her mind and thoughts. She sighed and reopened her eyes. Her vision quickly focused on the new woman. _

_The female before her did not seem like a threat. Her face had turned from the fallen to Maka herself once more. The scythe that was in her hands had dropped to being held vertical. A passive stance indicating no threat for now. Her one remaining hand balancing the weapon. The woman looked to be in her min-twenties. With stark long blonde hair that drifted down her back. Her face was soft and the features reminded Maka of herself. That was what drew Maka to think it was her mother, finally coming for her. But the features were a bit off, sharper, more defined. Evidence of her age. Her body was likewise familiar…the main feature was that she was just… older. Her body was a perfect hourglass figure with a chest size that made Maka cringe, reminding Maka herself of what she lacked. The most striking aspect was her bright emerald green eyes… the same ones that Maka bore. _

_Her clothes were oddly plain, a white t-shirt rested on her chest, with clear white cargo pants below. Ending in white zipped boots. What was with all the white? Heck even her skin seemed paler to Maka…or was that just a side effect of wearing all that white? The figure let Maka study her, her only reaction was a warm smile. Maka felt oddly at ease around her. Despite the fact that she was wielding a scythe that she had just used to beat her own shadow down in one blow. Maka felt an inkling that she was in no danger. But her mind told her not to move. Lest she was wrong and the figure was not a friend but a foe._

_The woman began to laugh. The hearty sound caused her decent sized chest to bob up and down. _

"_You should listen to your heart. I'm not a foe. Not to you anyway." The woman ceased in her laughter and grinned at Maka. Maka's breath hitched. Did she just read her thoughts? And besides…what did she mean? Maka cradled her own head with a hand, arching her neck to lean her head's weight upon it. _

"_Who…or what are you?" Maka demanded. Feeling tired of being left in the dark. The strange woman pouted and turned her face away while still keeping her eyes locked with Maka's. _

"_Aww…why are you asking that? You already know." The woman spoke, a light and playful tinge to her voice. Maka gritted her teeth. She was getting sick of this. Either she would tell her…or Maka would march over there and make her say! At this thought, before Maka even spoke again, the woman flinched before the playful look vanished to be replaced by one of all seriousness. "Fine… I'm you." The woman raised her free hand to her chest and laid it across her own heart. _

_Maka didn't understand…how? Oh wait…this was a dream. Why couldn't the woman who reminded her of her own mother actually be her? Maka began to laugh at herself. Her own smile grew twisted on her own face. This was so stupid. Maka missed the white garbed woman tighten the grip on her scythe and lose her smile. Maka continued to laugh. The piecing shriek echoing all around the city-like landscape. "Stop laughing…" The voice commanded. _

_Maka froze. Her face and vision was staring at the floor, at the paper and cracked glass which littered the concrete road underfoot. Her laughter caught in her throat, as if her voice box had been stolen. She was silent. She swallowed thickly, her mouth dry as a bone. "…don't laugh like that." The voice spoke again. Softer this time. "I know your mind is weakening…I know. But…if your mind is failing you. Try to listen to your heart. There… you will find your strength. It will keep you going. Your heart will hold you together…" Maka's eyes grew hazy and blurred. But she managed to refocus and raise her head. Dropping her hand from her head. She didn't understand what was happening… how this thing knew about her. And how it was she was reading her mind…and her words made no sense. The whole thing was funny! Maka wanted to laugh once more…but something stopped her. She couldn't do it. Only a slight grin edged on her lips. This caused the woman in white to frown at her a little. But she didn't berate her again. _

_A small groan from behind Maka caused the pair of them to shoot their eyes to where it came from. The shadow shifted and moved where she lay. Her hand trailed across the floor, close to her form, then began to push her weight off the floor. _

"_You need to leave…now!" The woman in white ordered Maka. Her voice grew harsh and commanding. Maka looked back to her. Then back to the shadow. Her eyes danced in-between them. The shadow was a black creature, a being of darkness, of sickness that began to rise from the lowly grounds of the floor. The other was one of white, a pure picture, of sanity that seemed to tell Maka she was safe and warm around her. Maka didn't understand. But she went with her gut. Before she even realised she found her legs taking her to the white woman. She ran behind the figure and watched as the shadow pushed its legs under it and now stood up. Although hunched over still, as if struggling to pick itself up. _

_Maka prepared herself for a fight, her hands clenched into fists and her body tensed as she stood close by the woman. She stared at the rising shadow, but was distracted as the older woman kicked up her scythe from its vertical position and caught it with her other hand. Now holding the pole across her body, ready for the battle ahead. Then she performed something that caused Maka's attention to switch wholly to her. She raised her scythe behind her, high and ready to strike out. That looked familiar…in fact it looked exactly like how she herself used Soul. Her own weapon. Maka's mind didn't accept it. But something told her this woman had been telling the truth. Maybe she was her. After all like Maka knew…this was all a dream that she would wake from any minute now. Why couldn't this figure be her? An older version of her…but still her. _

"_Leave!" Older Maka yelled out. Maka narrowed her eyes. No, she would stay. She wouldn't run, she never ran from anything. Unless it was the only way. And thus far, that was not the only option. Maka ignored her and instead focused on the rising shadow, the evil looking creature twitched and slumped over. As if the walking dead back to life. Then it quickly forced its back up straight and stared at the pair of them, her eyes empty with a grin plastered on her face. _

_Maka felt a shiver run up her spine. She was hating that creature more and more. Soft laughter bubbled forth from her shadow's lips as she stood where she was, her body swaying slightly as if to some unknown breeze while her feet stayed firmly in place. _

"… _aww why did you leave me?" The voice spoke, a mockery of concern along the voice. "I don't want to be alone!" The shadow pined out, in an almost pitiful whine. "Come back to me!" The shadow raised her arms out as if in welcome or to accept a hug. Maka cringed and stepped back. Older Maka looked back at her, when she caught her actions she grinned._

"_Good…that's right. Don't listen to it. That thing is nothing… absolutely nothing to you." Maka glanced at her older version before locking her eyes with the shadow once more, not daring to look away. Lest she attack. The shadow's eyes grew sad, her grin slipped into a snarl. _

"_You want to be on your own? You want be alone and pathetic? Ha!" The dark shadow laughed out at her, her hollow and empty voice cracked around the edges. Maka was getting tired of this. Her fist clenched harder, if she didn't shut up she would march over there and shut her up herself… "C'mon then! Hurt me! Hurry!" The shadow goaded her on. Maka gritted her teeth. Her anger flaring in her chest, the burning encompassing power surging through her. Yet without warning her older version stepped into her line of sight, blocking the shadow from her vision. Hiding the darkness from her eyes. Now that Maka could only see her back, she noticed the bright design of a pair of angel wings… how had she missed that? The feathers looked so real. As if they could easily pop out and into real life. But they were not, they were only a design on her vest. _

"_Block her out. Don't listen to her. Not a word. Just like we used to do. You are not alone." Maka's anger started to evaporate. She stared at the back of her older version. " Think of those close to you. Think of your family. Your friends. Think of your father. As much as he is a weak man. He has never stopped caring for you. He was there for you as a child. And even now, you know he would be there to protect you when it truly counted. That is true love. Real love between a parent and child. The same as your mother. You know she will come back. She stays in contact, mentions how proud of you she is. How she wants to see you. Would she do that if she didn't care? What would be the point in that? There is no selfish gain. But only your love." Maka was speechless. Her mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish. _

"_Think of Kid, Liz and Patty. How close you are to them already. You haven't even known them that long. They are good people. And they see the good in you. Why would they bother if they did not want to be around you? Did not like you? They would not stay if they did not like you. Think on it Maka, to think otherwise is stupid. Think of Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star may be the most annoying guy next to your dad. But he likes and respects you. He never did duel you. You know why? Cus he respects you too much. In his own stupid way he doesn't want to be seen beating you. He may be a weird oddball, and even though he thinks he can easily beat you. He wants you to be seen as good as he is, well maybe just under him. Ha, he is a strange one that one. _

_Tsubaki, well. Need a I say more? She has always been there for you, your girl friend for when guys just don't understand. She has never judged you and knows she will receive the same treatment in return. She loves being around you Maka. Never doubt that." As Maka watched the back of the older Maka, she watched her body bob slightly with her breathing rhythm. Maka's mind was blank, running on automatic as she listened. Wiping away the fears and worries she had been letting overrun her thus far. She almost didn't understand how she had let it happen. _

"_And Soul. What about him? He chose you to be his meister. Out of everyone he could have picked, he picked you. He could have had anyone. You know this. So why you? I'll tell you. He appreciates you, likes being around you, gets on with you. He picked you because you intrigued him. He stays because you are a sister to him. Family. He loves you and would die for you. Nothing more then that, pure and simple. As most things are. Nothing hidden or lies distorting the truth. It's just simple, love." Maka's eyes travelled to the floor. She felt guilty for even doubting her friends and family. She felt stupid…_

"…_and Crona." Maka froze. She looked up to her older self. Older Maka turned slightly so she was looking at Maka from the corner of her eye. "He is a friend is he not? You helped him when he was on the edge. When he was about to lose himself. You saw past all the bad in him to his true self. The person he really is. Crona knows this, he trusts you, believes in you. He knows you are his friend. And that is a beautiful thing. He loves you." Maka blushed a little. Of course her older self meant that Crona loved her like family, like Soul did. After all, they were like a giant family. She was sure her friends would accept Crona when they got to know the real him. Not the insane killer Medusa made him out to be. _

"_Why…why are you telling me this?" Maka finally decided to ask the older Maka. The white garbed woman smiled at her, it was such a warm and honest smile. _

"_I'm your happiness, your empathy, your courage. Your love…I'm your sanity Maka."_

* * *

Eruka cringed at her mission, she felt so uncomfortable stood here. Why did she have to do this? Oh wait, that was a silly question. With Medusa hanging over you like a slave master. You didn't question her. She was currently leaning against the wall of the corridor with that disturbing single door. The very door that led to Crona and Maka's shared cell. At this present moment only one of the deranged meisters was still inside. Eruka trembled outside the door. She fiddled with the first aid box she clutched in her fingers.

Medusa had sent her here all of a sudden. On orders to take a first aid box and to only enter once all was quiet. Eruka had been so confused by such an order. First off if Maka needed some sort of aid, she could just heal her with magic. And second, why did she have to wait until things were quiet? She had seemed so meek and placid last time she had seen her. But now that she was here she understood the latter part of her orders at least. And on second thought…Medusa probably didn't want her to use her magic to heal Maka. Medusa wanted the meister to suffer after all.

Eruka flinched as she heard another shriek from inside the cell. The high pitched noise went right through her. Eruka's teeth chatted as she stood and waited. She had felt like this once before. The basement close to the kishin. That was horrible and she never wished to repeat it. Yet here she was. Close to madness once again, at least she could thank the few lucky stars she had that she didn't have to suffer visions this time. Only a creepy smothering darkness that threatened to snuff out all the light of the world. Eruka listened to the clink and clatter of what sounded like metal. Eruka was confused as there was nothing in there to make such a noise. But she would find out later what it could possibly be. Dark giggles and laughter erupted from the room every now and then, coupled with the door before her shuddering and shaking from some sort of onslaught every now and then.

Eruka's hands grew sweaty as she stood there, her eyes scanned the hallway. Wishing to be anywhere but here. She wanted to leave, but she could swear she felt the slithering of the snakes under her skin. Did she imagine that? Or was Medusa warning her to stay? Either way she didn't move. She didn't dare. Eruka jumped once more as a scream echoed into the hallway.

"I hate this…" Eruka mumbled to herself. A horrendous screeching rang out, the piercing shrill sound forced Eruka to drop the case and force her hands to cover her ears. What the heck was that?! It sounded as if nails were being dragged down a chalkboard. Though said chalkboard was the metal door in front of her. There was no way Maka should have been able to make such an ungodly noise…no way. A mirth of laughter piped up from behind the door. As if said girl knew what she had done.

Eruka tried to stop her own shaking. She didn't understand this fear that was being caused by the prisoner who was still cooped up. Eruka felt that pang of fear as the thought suddenly crossed her mind as to what would happen if she got out. Eruka tried to push such a thought from her mind. It was horrible and didn't bear thinking about. Not when it would not happen. Medusa's magic would stop that creature that now lurked in the room.

Eruka stared down at the first aid box. The content had spilled out when Eruka had dropped it. Clattering the bandages and various antiseptic creams onto the cold hard floor. Eruka struggled to block out the cries of the mad as she shakily crouched down and slowly placed each item back inside the box. Forcing her mind to focus on the menial task. She proceeded to close the box with a click and forced herself to her feet. Her eyes flew to the door once more as the thing rocked and shook as something not wholly natural flung its own insane anger at the barrier.

* * *

The squeak of the chair was the only noise in the silent room as Medusa herself leant back on the office chair. Her eyes were glazed over in thought as she rested her arms folded just under her chest. Her experiment with Maka was going well. But there was a miscalculation on her part. And knowing that it was her own mistake irked her to no end. However, she would find a way to overcome it. She always did. She smiled to herself.

The chair squeaked once more as she pushed forward, leaning her weight onto her arms as they rested onto the desk before her. Writings and calculations were laid out before her. All of her current experiment. The black blood was actually going to plan. It was starting to chip away at Maka's mental and wavelength defences. Sending the girl into madness. Though she knew the apparent success with the black blood would not be finalised just yet. No, the black blood that had taken over Maka for now was only temporary. Her defences were weakened but still there. Maka would be back to her old disgusting self soon enough. Medusa didn't doubt that for a second. But that was not the issue here, the real issue was that Maka did not respond as she thought she would in her mental state. She had thought that Maka had a selfish streak, just the same as everyone she had ever met. To want to look out for number one. That being let out of the room, fed and promised reward for her behaviour was enough. But it wasn't. That only earned Medusa an attempt on her life.

There was no sign of sanity in Maka's eyes when she did that. So it was all instinctual. Sickening. So Medusa would have to try something different. Her weakness was different. Medusa tapped her chin in thought. Maybe she had been thinking about this all backwards. Maybe her weakness was not concern for herself at all. She thought back to the close relationship shared by weapons and meisters at the academy. Of course. That mindset was drilled into them all. How could she be so blind?

Medusa grinned as an epiphany fluttered into life. Maka did in fact have someone here who she cared about. Crona. She knew they cared for each other. As friends. Hmmm…was that enough? Was that close enough for what she had in mind? She would use that friendship against them. Maka didn't react when faced with a threat to her own life…but what about a threat to Crona's life? What would she do then? Would she still act the way she is? Or would she follow her orders? To protect that weak and pathetic soul of Crona's. Medusa chuckled in the darkness of her lab. Seems Crona could still be useful to her after all. She needed to get him back here as soon as possible. She needed to watch over and foster a closer attachment. Just to be on the safe side. So that the threat to the other drove the remaining one mad with the need to protect.

It was perfect. As long as everything fell into place. She was sure she could have Maka under her thumb in no time. Then that left her to work on the black blood once more. And last of all was to re-create her as a weapon. Two meisters wielding demon swords…it was a sight that might very well bring a tear to Medusa's eye. Watching a pair of kishins she had created herself as they brought a new order to the world. It was like art in motion. She was like the new Eve. In her garden of paradise. Birthing her children in the world…. Speaking of children… Medusa had a wild thought. With Maka being female and Crona just happening to be a male…maybe she could breed them? Medusa smiled at the thought. Of course it would be totally scientific in every way. She would take what she needed from the pair of them down the line and create the offspring in the lab right here, where she could nurture the creature.

Medusa shook her head. She was getting far too ahead of herself. However she still picked up her pen and noted such a thought down for later. Breeding together two black blooded meisters was too good an opportunity to pass up.

* * *

_Maka could only stare at the white garbed version of herself. She was her sanity? It was just like the confession of her shadow. Saying she was her madness… Maka was doubting more and more that this was a dream. No it had to be. This was too weird. Maka decided that she had had enough. She brought her finger and thumb up to her arm and pinched her skin. She clenched her eyes shut. Waiting and expecting to wake up. To open her eyes to that cell…or better yet. To her room at the academy. That would be a dream come true…_

_Her fingers tugged at her flesh, a small jab of pain jolted through her arm. Maka opened her eyes. But she wasn't that lucky… her eyes stared into the back of the white clothed older Maka. The frozen urban landscape around her was still here. _

"… _you can't leave! Never, never, never, never go…never go! C'mon…" Maka heard the mad gibbering of the shadow from beyond the barrier of her protector. Maka felt a jolt of electricity run through her veins. She was getting sick of that thing. She hated it. _

_Suddenly a roar of defiance thundered into the air, she watched as the older Maka tensed. Maka heard the thuds of quick footsteps. Growing louder and faster as they went. Maka couldn't see…but it sounded like her shadow was running straight for the pair of them! Maka flinched and prepared to run on instinct. However before she could move the older Maka swung out with the scythe. The weapon whistled through the air and connected with the flesh of the oncoming attacker. Such an attack should have cut the shadow in two. That's what should have happened… but everything happened so fast. Maka couldn't understand it. _

_It was like she blinked and missed it all. First she heard a clanging sound ring out. As if the sharp metal of weapons met each other in the air. And not metal to flesh. However before Maka could process the information the shadow was launched from the pair of them. _

_A cry leapt out from the lips of Maka's protector. And the figure slouched in weakness as her own red blood flowed from a deep wound on her shoulder…that didn't make sense. The cut looked to have been from a bladed weapon…how? The shadow had no weapon… or did it? A quick intake of breath through gritted teeth followed as Maka now smelled burning flesh. Black blood droplets had fallen onto the older Maka's form when she had struck out at the shadow. Maka knew what that black vile blood could do. And more was on her then that tiny drop that Maka had to suffer through. Maka drew a finger to her lips as she thought about it. Tracing the burn on her own skin._

_A grunt sounded out as the older Maka ignored her wounds and forced herself back into a stance, ready to protect Maka. Maka didn't like feeling so defenceless and helpless. She hated how the shadow seemed so desperate to reach her, and how valiantly she was being protected. _

"_I'm serious now Maka." Maka's eyes travelled back to the form of the white woman. She was speaking to her once again. "… I can hold it off for now. But you need to leave…" She didn't say it…but Maka felt that she left out the second part of her line. _

'_Before I am overwhelmed.' _

_Maka knew it. She needed to listen this time. She nodded to the back of the older Maka. The woman strained out a smile. She turned back to her opponent, even as the blood on her flesh burned and her own crimson blood flowed. Staining and soiling the white of her clothes. "Follow the road behind you. Keep running…don't stop. Not for anything. No matter what…or who you see. Don't stop…" Older Maka spoke out to the younger. "Now go!" She yelled out. Maka jumped into action, without another look back she dashed off. Forcing her legs into a run. Fear induced adrenaline shot through her limbs, pushing her muscles. A sharp high pitched scream…followed by low giggles bubbled into her ears from behind her. As if the shadow knew she was escaping. Another clang of metal screeched out, as if the two figures were clashing blades in battle. Maka still didn't understand how that was possible. But she listened to the words of her sanity…to keep running. To ignore everything else. The glass crunched underfoot as she ran. The noises of the clashes grew further and further away as the two figures battled behind her. _

_Maka ran on and on down the road. Still she ran on when she could no longer hear the battle. Yet it was so fresh in her mind the fear she felt spiking in her heart told her to carry on running. She needed to run on. Her muscles ached to stop, but she ignored it. Her breathing grew harsh as her lungs worked. But still she ran on, the ground carried on and on. The glass had long since disappeared underfoot. But when Maka let her eyes glance to the buildings around her it looked as if she had not moved at all. But that was impossible!_

"_Maka!" A sudden voice shouted to her. Maka slowed to a stop and looked back. From a building just off from the side stood a figure she wanted with all her heart to see again. It was her faithful weapon, Soul. He stood there, ever grinning at her like everything was fine. And she was not just running for her life. Maka's chest heaved up and down as her body began to cool from her run. But her head was still spinning. Working away with her panic. This wasn't right. Soul shouldn't be here… _

_Maka remembered she could not stop. Not for anyone. She had to run…she couldn't stop. She knew she couldn't stop! With a silent apology Maka forced her legs to run. The limbs burned in response but she only ran faster._

"_Hey! Maka! Wait!" The voice of Soul shouted out at her. "Come back!" Maka tried to tell herself there was no way that was Soul. Just no way. But she did miss him so. Tears budded in the corner of her eyes as she ran. But that only hardened her resolve. She would see this through. No matter what!_

_More shouts and cries rang out as more and more people she knew from real life appeared around her. From the doors, from the windows, from the alleyways. Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, her father. Her mother. Her class mates. Her teachers…all of them. She ignored them all. It was horrible. Each and every time her heart thumped harder in her chest as she heard the shouts and cries out for her to stop. As they grew angry with her when she ran on. Didn't stop, didn't speak to them. Didn't look at any of them. She only ran on faster, each and every one used to run on faster. Pushing herself harder and harder. The scenery began to blur around her. Her body worked harder and harder. But she knew she couldn't keep this up…she would have to stop soon…please just a little more…just a little further! Please! She begged her body. Wishing and praying to carry on for just a little longer.  
_

_Her vision picked up on something up ahead. There in the distance, was a light. Her eyes burned as they adjusted to the bright light blaring up ahead. The light was in the shape of a door, it was hard to look directly at it. It was like staring directly at the sun. It burned. But that must be it, it must be! She ran on. Even as she heard the shouts and yells of the ghosts of the people she knew behind her. She dared not look back. The panic in her heart rose to a fever pitch. Her body burned for her to stop. Just stop. But her mind was in such a terror she would not stop. Not now, not ever. _

_Up ahead the door to the light grew ever closer, she was so close! Don't stop now! Not when you are so close! Maka pushed her exhausted form onwards. Feeling like she was about to vomit she was so exhausted. A stitch in her side and pain in legs told her to stop. But she struggled past it. The fear in her mind numbing the pain. She was so close now, the light of the door filled her vision. She was going to make it! However all of a sudden one more figure blurred into existence. This was of Crona…_

_The one boy she wanted to protect. The one person who really, truly needed her. His face nearly made her stop. Nearly… But now…not even Crona's form could stop her. _

"_Get out of the way!" Maka screamed out at him. Her throat dry and breathless but she shouted anyway. Crona stared up at her. He didn't move however. Even as he stood between her and the door, Maka didn't slow down or stop. She charged straight ahead and barrelled right into him! Just before she did, she swore she saw a smile on Crona's face. _

_She barged right into his form…but instead of hitting a wall of flesh…she hit…nothing! Maka ghosted right through the form of Crona as if he was nothing but air! As if he was not really there! Maka's brain couldn't process this as she fell into the light of the door. _

_The shouts and yells grew fainter. The urban scenery began to vanish until it disappeared altogether. The light from the door encircled and enveloped Maka. Warming her heart and soul. Easing her mind and body. The panic and exhaustion fled from her body as she was finally safe._

* * *

Maka opened her eyes. She panted heavily as her vision was blurry. Her limbs were tired. But not to the level of exhaustion that had plagued her in her dream…or whatever that was. Sweat beaded at her brow and dripped down her face. Maka's vision cleared. She was stood in the middle of the room. The dark room that…was unrecognizable! Maka swerved her head this way and that in the dark dank space. The walls were covered in gashes and deep grooves. As if caused by the heavy force of a blade…but…Maka didn't understand…what had caused that? Her eyes shot this way and that as the whole room was covered in the marks and cuts. It was as if some sort of animal had lashed out. An enraged lion, so angry at being caged. Lashed out at everything around it. What looked like claw marks and the gashes of blades covered every inch of stone. Even the walls, floor and door. The entrance and around said door most of all. As if said lion had tried very, very hard_ to _escape and maul its handlers.

Maka now stared down at her clothes. Her clothes were shredded! Her gloves could hardly be called such a thing. Thin material hung around her wrists now, with her own black blood coating her hands. She knew it was her own…there was no way it could be anything else. Her coat was likewise in a similar condition. The sleeves were only just hanging on. Most of the black material hung off. Only thin strips clung to her arms. She felt cold along her back. She then felt the skin of her back exposed to the air. With the wetness of her blood once more. Her back was bare and covered in blood. Just like her legs. Black blood drooled down her form, as if some sort of dark paint had been upended onto her.

Maka's hands shook, the fear bubbling once more. It was so calm before…but now. It was frothing once more. The madness ever so close to her, just behind her eyes. So close… yet…just as she was about to drop to her knees and laugh once more. Something happened. Maka swore she felt a hand touch her shoulder, the touch was so light. As if it was not even there. Yet she felt it. It was full of warmth and serenity. She felt a wave of peace wash over her. As if a reminder, she remembered the words. She ignored all the rushing thoughts in her head. All the panic and fear that caused a cold chill to well up in her brain. That hole that was digging ever deeper, wanting to swallow her whole and trap her, to drown her, to bury her alive. No she shut all that off. Maka closed her eyes and tightened her fingers in fists. Ignoring the blood on her hands. She listened instead to her heartbeat. The steady rhythm, the slowing thump-thump of the muscle in her chest. It was predictable. Something she knew what to expect. Her breathing began to slow now, her panic subsiding, the fear disappearing.

Maka had finally managed to calm herself down…when the door to her cell clicked open.

* * *

**Hehe sorry about that red herring with her mother last chapter. I thought people were really getting too into that so I wanted to fix it now instead of next chapter. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed part two of Maka's black blood sickness :D. And yes Medusa is a bit of a twisted sister XD.**


	15. Frozen Worries

It had been a day since the dragon village…and a grunt sounded out as a burly strong looking man worked. The male was of a tall stature and thick muscles. His face was screwed up in concentration as he worked. He was naked apart from a very baggy pair of grey jogging pants, the elastic around the waist the only thing keeping them up. As well as the usual dark ball and chain attached to his foot. The chains of apparent servitude both a testament to his freedom from his prison and his slavery to a new force over his life. Yet his jolly attitude and grinning face seemed to send the message that he chose this new life. And was happy with his choice. After all, unlike the prison this was his choice. Besides it was something to focus on, unlike the two hundred years sat around doing nothing.

Free sighed as he stopped what he was doing to stare at the paper in his hand once more, his features turned confused. He raised a hand to scratch at his head as he thought. His fingers parting his short hair in his driven behaviour.

Free was currently stood against a wall in the room of a small bed and breakfast, the quaint surroundings at odd with the pair of monsters stood in the small room. The small room bore an old fashioned bed with thick white knitted sheets, a plain small bedside table stood next to the bed. With two drawers underneath which were empty apart from that usual bible that was in every hotel and small time bed and breakfast up and down the country for no apparent reason.

"Gah…I'm no witch…I don't know how to write this stuff…" Free moaned out into the room. He gripped the paper in his hands and twisted it around and even raised it higher and turned his head to look at it in a different way. As if that would somehow help him work out the instructions on the sheet. A pot of red paint was set on the floor near to the werewolf as he tried to work. A paintbrush was balanced on his ear, still unused. The smell of the crimson paint wafted over the room. The werewolf seemed unaffected but the second person in the room felt a wave of blunt pain in his head. A headache forming from the horrible stench of the vile paint.

However Crona didn't make a noise of complaint. He stood a little ways off, his form was slouched and low in the room. He did not say a word. He didn't want to speak. Speaking would mean thinking and he didn't want to think. A horrible sinking feeling grew in his gut. He felt like he could be sick, but that would be impossible. He had not managed to eat a single thing since…since… Crona cringed. No, don't think. Don't think. He wanted to stop. His eyes stared at the floor under his feet. The bright gaudy patterned flower carpet was an offence on the eyes, but Crona let his eyes wander over the designs. A welcome distraction. The flowers and vines of the wild pattern wound their way around the room, as if weeds had indeed grew out of control and covered the floor. All the colours of the rainbow were shoved into that small space. Red, yellow, blue, pink, green… green. He liked that colour. It may be his favourite colour of them all. Not for the colour itself. But the feeling that it gave him.

He was reminded of calm, of friendship, of warmth…why was that? A flash of emerald eyes crossed his vision. Oh… Crona tensed. No, he needed to stop thinking. He couldn't think of her. He couldn't deal with it. But…he had done something very bad. There was no excuse for it. A friend of Maka's…he had hurt her. Maybe even killed her…oh god. What if she was dead? Maka would never forgive him. There would be no way. Would she hate him? That's fine… he deserved it. He shook his head. It was stupid of him to think otherwise. Maka was just too good a friend to have. She was so sweet and kind to even look at him. He knew she would never fall to madness. She was too strong. Without him there maybe she had managed to escape? He hoped so. He truly did. Without him there Maka would not need to come back. She could escape back to her life… Yes.

Crona started to relax ever so slightly. The thought that Maka might have escaped and be away from his hell gave him a small glimmer of hope. He didn't want her to worry about him, he wanted her to be away from him. He was nothing but an evil creature, prone to hurting her. He was no good for her. But if she escaped, she would be free of him.

"Do you actually know what you are doing? Moron…" A curt voice spoke out. Crona didn't need to look. He knew who that was. His weapon Ragnarok leant on his head. The little demon sword was a bit heavier then he was before he left. The form had swelled larger since he had been feeding on souls once more, Crona didn't like it. Didn't want to do it. He only did it so that Maka would be safe. He couldn't bare the thought of something happening to her because of him.

"Hey! This is hard… Pff… how about you try this?" Free answered him, his voice sharper with irritation. Crona still didn't look up. He was not in this conversation and had no desire to join in. But Crona knew what he was trying to do. Free's instructions were on how to contact Medusa. The pot of paint and brush would be used to write the witch writing on the wall, and with a bit of magic the spell would activate. Creating a space like glass where they could speak to Medusa on the other side. Crona wasn't looking forward to that. But he felt an eagerness to know what was happening, to what was happening with Maka. He hoped, prayed that she was safe. Safe from Medusa, safe from himself.

"Me? Ha! Even if I did know how to do that, I wouldn't. Crona will though…won't you small stuff?" Crona twitched at being brought into the conversation. Why couldn't they just leave him out of it? He didn't like being involved. Didn't want the others to look at him.

"…H-huh?" He spoke up. He thought he sounded stupid with such a simple word to utter. But the others didn't react to it. Maybe they already thought he was stupid and so this wasn't a surprise.

Free locked his gaze with Crona, he stared at him as he waited. Crona looked away, what did Free want him to do? He stayed where he was, unmoving. However quickly Ragnarok pulled at his hair. Crona felt the pain in his scalp but he didn't say anything, Rag could do so much worse if he felt like it.

"Don't just stand there! Move it!" Ragnarok shouted at him, tugging at his hair to try and get him moving. Crona whimpered ever so slightly and moved over to Free. When he drew close Free showed him the paper. Crona examined it.

Oh yes, he understood it. Lady Medusa's scrawled writing covered the small parchment. In fact the way it was worded. Crona guessed that it was in fact for Crona to use and not for Free at all. It referenced times when Crona had seen Medusa perform the spell herself. Free had not seen those times at all. And her berating words for the reader also cemented the fact that the message was indeed for him.

"O-oh…" Crona mumbled as he scanned the instructions quickly, then moved away and over to the paint. Free examined him as Crona waited where he was. Not wishing to ask for the brush from Free. Free however did not catch the hint and the pair stood there in awkward silence for a minute. Until Ragnarok decided that he had had enough, he twisted around and reached up for Free. Free's face grew confused as to what the weapon was doing.

"Ow!" Free grumbled out as the black weapon ripped the paintbrush from his ear. Uncaring with how rough he was. Ragnarok didn't even look at Free again as he instead shoved the brush into Crona's hand. Then without another word Ragnarok went back to his usual place on the meister's head. Crona fumbled with the brush in his hand. Before leaning down and dipping the tip in the red paint. The smell of the man-made chemical was unpleasant, but Crona ignored the stench. Instead reaching up and tracing the sigils and writing on the wall. Not even Crona knew what the words and letters meant, but he knew what to do. Quickly he was finished and the flowery wallpaper was defaced with the red paint, the heavy coat was dripping to the floor but it was there. Crona dropped down and placed the brush back in the pot. He stepped back to show that he was done.

Free continued to watch him. Crona glanced his way as he stood. What was Free waiting for?

"… h-hmm….you just need t-to give it some of your m-magic." Crona managed to speak. He watched as Free raised a hand, his palm was open as he stared at it.

"Ok…how do I do that?" How was Crona supposed to know that? He wasn't a magic user. He didn't like being asked a question, if he didn't know the answer it was always a bad thing around Medusa. Crona fidgeted as he dove around in his head for an answer, he quickly raised the paper to his eyes. Searching the document for an answer.

"..I-I think you j-just have to…errr p-place your p-palm on the wall. And…will I-it. I-I think…" Crona managed out. He wasn't sure. He hoped he was right. The writing on the parchment told of how a magic user simply touches the letters and it would work. Crona didn't understand.

Free shrugged and stepped forward, he placed his palm on the writing. Crona noticed him pull a face of slight unease as the red wet paint now coated his hand. But he proceeded to follow Crona's words. Crona waited for something…anything to happen. A great unease filled him as he waited. But…nothing happened…!

"Great! One of you fucked up. Was it you Crona?" Ragnarok's screeching voice made Crona flinch. He didn't think so…but maybe he did. Crona brought the paper to his eyes once more. He scanned it…he followed it all. Wasn't it right? But he didn't answer Ragnarok. He didn't want to. And at that Ragnarok proceeded to bash onto the top of the pink haired meister. Crona tried not to flinch, but he gritted his teeth at the onslaught. "Lady Medusa will be so mad if you two don't get it right!"

This caused Free to look back.

"I know…" Was all he said and then looked back to the wall, leaning his hand further on the wall. Crona felt a shift in the air around him. Like walking into a freezer from a heated room. The effect was instantaneous and unpleasant. Crona shivered at the temperature drop and the water vapour in his breath was visible as the light gas drifted upwards. Crona's body shook as he tried to keep warm, his hands wrapped around his arms as he tried keep what little body heat he could muster.

"Damn it's cold!" Rag spoke out to no one in particular, before melting away back into black blood. Disappearing back into Crona's scarred back.

A sudden crack perked up Crona's ears. He looked up to see Free step back away from the wall, ice covered the wall, the sharp grooves marking along the wall. Crona followed the ice with his eyes, travelling over the wall an even along the floor and ceiling. It was so cold. Like an ice cavern.

Another crack sounded out. His eyes shot back to the witch writing. The writing was cracking the wall now, the letters glowed red and steam rose from the ice as a part of it melted away. Crona whimpered out low as he watched a small window of glass like ice appear on the wall. The inside swirling into an image that had nothing to do with the wallpaper that surrounded it…

* * *

A heart monitor beeped into the silent room. The steady high pitched sound echoed around the tense room. There was a white bed in the dark room, the clean unmarked sheets of a hospital bed. Machines littered around the bed, silently whirring and working away. Keeping the one who rested on the bed alive for now. The body on the bed was dressed in a white clean hospital gown, her hair was down and her face was pale. She was almost unrecognisable. Her black hair rested on the pillow, the strands surrounded her head, as if a dark halo of the girl. Her chest rose and fell slowly, a clear sign of life. Yet her eyes were closed, the usual bright and warm girl was a shell of herself. Tsubaki lay on the bed.

The weapon was far too still. The only other person in the room tensed. His fingers clenched onto his folded arm. His eyes were sharp with a look of pure anger. Black Star was sat on a chair close to her bed. His form itched to do something…anything. He hated sitting there. His body told him to work out his static muscles. But he couldn't with her lying here. Rain suddenly began to pat onto the window outside. Typical English weather. Black Star ignored it, even when a flash of lightning lit up the room. Causing Black Star to close his eyes, when the light vanished he reopened them, just in time to hear the fierce rumble of thunder. Black Star knew what that was.

The gods themselves were angry, they let out their anger into the storm. Black Star gritted his teeth. The rain smashed onto the pane of the glass now. As if trying to tell him something. But Black Star didn't listen. He instead gazed at the form of his weapon. His ever present partner. The girl who was there for him, when he needed it most, and he wished to be there for her. No matter what. But…he had failed. Yesterday he had failed her.

He was destined to surpass the gods, he would prove himself. But what kind of god let his friends get hurt? What kind of god wouldn't chase down those who hurt them and smite them in vengeful fury?

Yes, he was that kind of god. Black Star looked away from Tsubki. She might not approve. But he would find this 'Crona'. The ugly diseased freak was nothing but a stain on this earth. Lower then dirt on his shoe. Never mind about the witch or the Immortal, no. He no longer cared about them. Crona was his enemy. And if it was the last thing he would do, he would make him suffer. He would kill him, he would destroy him.

Black Star's eyes scanned up to the face of Tsubaki, her frail form brought tears bubbling to the surface. This was for her…and Maka. Two of his friends had fallen to that monster. Black Star stood from where he was sitting, he drew closer to Tsubaki. He could still hear her voice call to him, see her smile. He placed his hand onto her forehead. She didn't react.

The doctors had to operate as soon as she was brought in, she had lost a lot of blood, they weren't sure if she would pull through. They said she wasn't out of the woods yet. A great deep scar was stitched up across her back, it was ugly to look at. But Black Star had seen it, burned that wound into his memory. He wanted to remember it, wanted to know that hate. He hated Crona, with every fibre of his being. He wouldn't rest until that horrible creature was dead.

Black Star raised his fist and clenched it, so hard his fist shook with his anger. Lightning flashed into the room once more.

"I promise you…" Thunder boomed into the small room, as the rain pelted the glass harshly. Wind picked up and rocked the glass as if trying to make its way inside. "…I will kill the one who hurt you…"

* * *

Crona watched with an ever increasing sense of unease eating away at his gut, as the ice cleared and blurred colours began to form. As if images seen in the water. But the colours began to sharpen as they came into focus. And Crona felt a jolt run up his spine as the one person he knew would be there. Medusa appeared.

Her face was set, hard as ever. Yet with an odd smirk that even Crona wasn't sure about. Was she expecting good news? Was that it? Her eyes flashed to Crona as soon as the glass was fully in focus. Her smirk grew slightly, but that just made Crona look away from her gaze. He just couldn't look her in the eye, couldn't stand her stare.

"Medusa, we are reporting in as instructed." Free spoke to her. As if a soldier reporting to his superior officer. Medusa turned to him, Crona immediately felt a small wave of relief now that her eyes were off him.

"Good. How is it going?" She asked. Sounding innocent enough. But Crona knew she wanted good news, she would never accept bad. Would never accept what was coming…

"…good." Crona blinked. Why would Free say that. How was what had happened… good? "We have harvested souls from two villages so far. We will carry on tomorrow…" Free reported to her. Crona's eyes managed to gaze back to Medusa once more. She didn't seem to be listening to him, instead she stared at his 'borrowed' jogging pants that he wore. Free seemed to clock on that she was staring with a slightly confused expression. "…oh…" He smiled awkwardly and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "My clothes were burned off…I had to borrow this." He admitted. Medusa raised at eyebrow to him for a second. Before she laughed.

Crona twitched. Her laugh was never one of happiness, or goodness, warmth. Her laugh was mocking, false, taunting, ridiculing. Never nice. Free however did not react as such. He smiled at her and shrugged. Crona felt worry in his nerves, grinding away at his soul. With Lady Medusa so close, her staring eyes so close. He felt miserable.

"Oh you are such an idiot." She replied to him. Medusa then moved away from the glass, she walked over to her office chair and sat down. Now Crona realised where she was, it was her lab. They were looking out into the grotesque room from the wall that was covered in witch writing. That wall that Crona never understood. He guessed this may be one of the uses, he had no doubt it was used for more then just that. But he couldn't even begin to guess what else. He wasn't even sure he wished to know.

Crona then noticed that she was not alone in the room. Down at the far end, close to the entrance. Was a large high backed chair. Eruka was stood close by the chair. Looking at something or someone that was on the chair. Her face was scrunched up in concentration. Close by Eruka was a stool with which a first aid kit was laid open. Showing the bandages and dressings in various disarray. Crona stared at the chair, trying to glean who was occupying the space. But the only hint he garnered was a small arm that lay along the arm rest. The arm was so still Crona thought that maybe the occupant was unconscious. Most likely. That person was sitting with two powerful witches, totally at their mercy…however maybe it was a new ally. After all… Crona's eyes flicked to Free. They kept weird allies.

A small noise of irritation from Eruka even drew Medusa's gaze away from the window. Her face actually softened as she looked on. Crona wasn't reassured however, he had seen that face plenty of times. She was still in control. She never lost it. Ever.

"Are you ok Eruka?" She asked. Almost sounding concerned. Eruka looked up at her from across the room. She jumped in surprise.

"O-oh…yes Lady Medusa. I'm just not used to using the first aid kit…" She replied. That was a thought…why was she using the first aid kit? Crona couldn't find an answer. Both Eruka and Lady Medusa could just use their magic on wounds. So there was no need for a first aid kit. It didn't make sense.

"Be careful with the blood." Medusa spoke out. It was an order, a warning. Not friendly advice. Medusa turned back to the screen. Far behind her, Eruka nodded to her, she nodded to Medusa's back and then turned back to whoever was in the chair.

With her attention back on Free, he continued.

"We also took down a weapon and meister…." Free started, relying his good news. Medusa smiled and interrupted.

"Did you acquire the souls?" Free stopped, as if trying to word his answer in his head.

"…well…no. But…" Medusa lost her smile.

"Then I don't care." She looked away from him, her stance was dismissive. Uncaring toward his 'good news'. Free stumbled over himself once more.

"…but it was that ninja and his chain scythe." At this Medusa shot her gaze back to the pair of them. Her eyes widened ever so slightly before her small shock was gone. Replaced by her mask of glee that came soon after.

"Really? Ha! This changes everything." Her smile was dark, finding happiness in other's suffering. Crona watched but still couldn't meet her eyes. He wanted the ground to open up under him and swallow him. Talking about his wounding and maybe even killing one of Maka's friends…as if it was a good thing. He felt a wave of nausea. "…how badly wounded are they…Crona?" At this her gaze flicked away from Free to Crona. Wanting him to answer. Why did she do that? She asked him the most horrible question. Knowing not only did he not want the attention, he didn't want to answer. Didn't Lady Medusa know how much he hated and feared questions like that?

"…u-um…" Crona tried to will his lips to work. But the only thing that escaped was a small squeak and a whimper. Medusa glared down at him, as if his weakness was disgusting.

"Won't you answer me Crona?" She pushed him.

Crona swallowed. Trying to gain some moisture in his dry mouth. His teeth grinded together as he fought to speak. He opened his mouth to try once more…but he didn't even know what to say.

"…Y-yes Lady M-Medusa… t-that is…u-um…" His mouth shut once more. He couldn't do it. He wanted to. His gaze had fallen to the floor. He just couldn't look at her. He heard her sigh.

"Why are you always such a disappointment?" He tensed. That gaping pit of shame and guilt pulling him through the floor. He couldn't breath… his lungs stopped. His eyes didn't blink, they grew dry. Even as his vision grew blurred and watery as his eyes struggled to keep the moisture in place. He heard her office chair squeak once more. He could no longer see her though.

"No matter… You will tell me when you get back. Besides I'm sure Maka would love to hear all about this as well." Her voice was coated in venom. A chuckle soon followed. Crona felt his knees buckle. He was going to faint…or vomit…one or the other… the pressure building in his skull till he was sure the blood would simply leak from his head.

But Crona still tried to answer her, even now. He could not refuse anything she said. He had to, there was no other way. He nodded to her. He wasn't even sure if she would see. But he still had to do it. To do something…

"I'm cutting your little adventure short Free. Bring Crona back here." She ordered him. Her sharp words and voice almost normal for Crona. He didn't like it, but she was always like that. Crona risked raising his gaze, he spotted Medusa turn from the magic window. She elegantly stood from her office chair, the small wheels sending the chair slightly off along the ground, bumping into the nearby desk. She strode toward the high backed chair at the end of the room. She flicked her hand and the window began to fade and blur once more. Conversation over. Yet Crona could still see the pair of them as they stared down at whoever was sat in that chair.

Eruka glanced at Lady Medusa and then back to the chair.

"…clothes in the way…" Eruka spoke out. The scene was becoming faded and dark, the colours blurring together like inky water travelling down a drain.

"…then strip her…" Medusa answered Eruka. Before the window faded out completely. Crona stared at the wall where the clear glass was before. He felt numb. His brain was non-functional. Yet his heart thundered in his chest, as if trying to tell him something. Something he hoped wasn't true. He knew what his heart worried frantically over. The feeling had managed to worm it's way into his head. Burrowing into his skull like a rat.

…that wasn't…Maka? Was it? Crona trembled even as Free turned from the wall. Panic filled his senses as he began to worry. He should never have left…what if something had happened? Was she wounded? What was wrong? Oh god… Crona felt his stomach lurch. He needed to get back there. Needed to see that she was safe. He had to! There was no way she had escaped while he was away… why did he even think she could? She was prisoner to Lady Medusa. You never escape. She owns you. Can never escape, never get away. Crona's vision began to grow dark.

Before him the red writing on the wall reflected his inner turmoil. The wet letters were defaced and ugly, blurred together as the red drips fell down the wall. As if tears of their own death. Realising they were no longer needed, now just nothing but a stain on the wall. The ice around the room was melting, leaving great wet stains around the room. Drips fell onto Crona, but he didn't move. Didn't flinch. The wet drops were freezing. One even fell into the gap of his robe collar. Falling down his back. But he didn't react. Couldn't react.

Crona felt a powerful urge to run. To run and run and not stop till Maka was there before him. He had to know she was there, had to know she was safe. He couldn't live without her now. It was weak, it was pitiful. But he didn't care. He knew he had to get to her. What were the witches doing to her? Tears bubbled in his eyes. One fell suddenly down his cheek. The small droplet leaving a trail of wetness down his skin. Marking his sadness.

He would never forgive himself if something happened to her…he…he only wanted to keep her safe. Needed to keep her safe. If she was safe. Then maybe things would be ok. Things might get better…but if something had happened…

Crona wished to blend his soul with hers once more. He had never felt anything like it. It was the complete opposite of resonating with Ragnarok. With Maka he felt complete. Whole. He wasn't pieces of a soul. He was perfect. She was like a drug. And he was addicted. He felt so warm and happy, he never knew what he had been missing until then. In fact they had not resonated since that time in the basement. He felt a fluttered nervous worry peek in his stomach with the thought of resonating with her like that again. It had felt so invasive and private, secret….but with her. It was fine. She could do whatever she wanted with him, he would welcome it…

"C'mon…we better get going." Free spoke to him. Shocking Crona from his thoughts. He now felt that freezing drop run down his back. He shivered and turned to the werewolf.

"…O-ok." He mumbled out. Turning away from the damaged and damp wall. Leaving the small room of the bed and breakfast, and out into the English countryside.

* * *

Medusa smiled as she stared down at the weak and unconscious girl. Eruka had struggled with Maka back in her room. Eruka had explained that there was some sort of damage in the room. She would have to go see for herself as soon as this task was complete. She was buzzing with questions as to the state of Maka. She was an absolute mess. A mix of dirty and singed, blue and purple bruises over the pale skin that could be seen. The rest was covered in a mix of crimson and black blood, both had dried on her skin. Flaking and peeling even now. Medusa inwardly cringed at seeing the dry black blood. She remembered the burning. She swore her thumb twitched when she remembered the burn. Unpleasant. However now that Medusa thought on it. Why couldn't the black blood have different properties in different people? Crona's blood sharpened to such a point it was like any blade. Maka's was like acid. The liquid could probably dissolve flesh and material alike. Medusa smiled. This was going wonderfully. Even her burnt thumb was a small price to pay.

Eruka was working but Maka was covered in blood and wounds… even her clothes were nothing more then rags hanging off her. Barely keeping her flesh hidden. Medusa had ordered for Eruka to strip her of said clothes, it would help to work. As a team they both pulled at the ripped garments, the damaged material did little to stop them. The cloth dropped away easily. Revealing more and more of Maka's flesh to the pair. Suddenly Medusa uttered another command to the lower witch.

"You carry on working. I'll get her something else to wear…" Medusa grinned at her companion. Eruka didn't say a word but continued to try to clean the wounds and dress the cuts and grazes. Medusa picked up the bundle of soiled and ripped material. Only fit to be burned or dumped. Her mind whirred away with the cause as to what happened. It was as if something had pierced her skin, as if someone had attacked her with a knife. But that was impossible. Had Maka done this to herself in her madness? She doubted that. There was no way she could have done this. But Medusa decided to leave that matter for now. She thought of a sly and perhaps cruel way to poke fun at both Maka and Crona. She summoned up her magic and sent it out through her fingers.

"Cobra, cobra…snake, snake…" Medusa chanted at barely above a whisper. Eruka didn't hear her. With that chant Maka's old destroyed clothes began to repair and gain new cloth, as well as stitch themselves together. Yet the black of the jacket spread to the entire form. The jacket then morphed with the rest of the material. The other colours fading and vanishing. Until a black hooded top and short pants appeared in Medusa's arms. Medusa laughed inwardly. They looked exactly like her own clothes. Medusa had wondered what it would have been like to have a true daughter. This may be the closest she would ever get, and she could play around with that fact. Dressing Maka up as her little doll, having her wear a matching set of clothes as her. Bar Maka's boots however. She would allow her to keep them. Medusa thought it would be hilarious to see the faces of the others when Maka was forced to wear this….Maka's only other option was to stride around naked.

Medusa turned back to Eruka, now that the clothes were off, Eruka was progressing nicely. The blood was now wiped clean off, the floor was now littered with cloth and linen that was smeared in black and red. Dressings covered Maka's arms, torso, stomach and legs. The pale girl was still out. Though Medusa was pretty sure that was Eruka's doing. She was being kept under while she worked. However they needed to hurry if that was true. It would wear off eventually….

* * *

**There you go. Tsubaki is alive! Yeah I admit I toyed with the idea of both alive and dead scenarios. For now at least I want her alive. We'll see what happens down the line ofc :D**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	16. Stein's awakening

**Pretty sure I said Soul's transformation light was white in a previous chapter, well I noticed it's actually a pale blue… not important I know. But still, I did the right colour this chapter :P.**

* * *

Soul glanced up at the sky. His expression was so soft, he seemed to be so far away. The buzzing of the other students that surrounded him faded into nothing as he stared at the clear light blue of the cloudless sky. Even the sun appeared to be so quiet. So serene. The blazing sphere made not a noise as it just hovered in the sky, a small grin as it peered at nothing. Soul looked away from the sun, to examine the rest of the sky. It was so nice. So empty. He didn't have to think of anything. Didn't have to worry… in fact. If he just closed his eyes. He could lose himself in his own memories that only he could see. Those memories of years past, months ago, even memories of a week ago. Of just him and Maka. Him and all of his friends. As they laughed together, fought together, argued, made up. Soul closed his eyes. It all seemed like so long ago… yet at the same time just yesterday. He couldn't explain it. He just knew.

Soul was currently relaxing on the ground, sprawled out on the grass, his head leaning against a tree. The hard knobbly bark not even bothering him. Nor the wet grass under his body from the rain. No this was nice. It was as if nothing had changed. Any minute now his meister would call him. Call him to get up and stop being so lazy. Maka was always like that. The straight A student that she was. She just couldn't help herself. Soul grinned to himself. Any minute now. Yet it never came. Soul's grin fell. Of course he knew she wasn't there. He knew it very well. Yet there was a familiar sense of knowing, like an instinct. That this behaviour of his always brought out the same response from Maka. And without the other half of his soul there. He felt empty. The serene and calm feeling began to flee from his body, that familiar tenseness that had occupied his muscles and bone returned. He pulled a scowl.

The buzzing around his ears started to grow annoying, he didn't want to be there anymore. None of them knew what it was like. Hell they never even did regular missions, none of them had partners. None of them knew what it was like to lose a friend. For her to be out there somewhere… lost. None of them had to lay down their life for their soul partner's, soul mate's. The ones that could resonate perfectly with them. Bringing out their true potential. Was there for each other through the absolute worst of times… through the madness. Soul's scowl formed a harsh line on his features. He remembered her madness. Soul had had a first row seat to it. No one else bar Crona and Ragnarok had seen what she was like. It was horrifying.

She cared little, in fact not at all for her own safety. That of Crona's and even worse. Not even of Soul's. The way she stumbled and crashed around the battlefield, nothing mattered, only for her to have fun. Or rather what her sick mind now perceived as fun. Wanting to inflict pain and receive it back. She was a complete sadist and masochist rolled into one. A complete nut. He remembered the worry for her, that sickening feeling thinking that she had passed over the edge, as if her mind had been lost. A poison had wormed its way into her head, corrupting all it touched, gripping her personality and everything she held dear and twisting it into something vile and ugly. Soul was glad he had never managed to glimpse her eyes. He knew he would not have seen his Maka.

He did his best to grip onto her, ready to pull her out of that madness. His hand was so clammy, as if covered in sweat. Yet he dared not let go. Lest she be lost to that state of mind. That crazed lunatic. He could swear he heard her mind crack, a glass pane that shook and shivered as something smacked and rocked it. Like a caged starving animal needing to be let out. The glass cracked, that single sheet marred with the crack. And as the madness escalated the cracks multiplied. Even as he let out a breath of relief as she talked to him and told him she was still in there somewhere. He wanted to tell her to stop. This might only destroy her. He wanted to. His mind screamed it at him. To try and stop her, to not let her risk her life for that stupid boy Crona. He wasn't worth the risk.

That glass was damaged and if it broke. He would not be able to hold her. He felt her soul shudder and shake, the corruption running through her soul and mind. The blackness eating away at her, leaving only corruption and darkness. He should never have agreed to it.

But of course, she was too stubborn for her own good. And she had managed the impossible… she had brought herself out of her madness. With his help… but it had mostly been her. And she had even managed to bring Crona out of his own madness. It was borderline sickening how she cared more for Crona's wellbeing then she did for her own, or even before Soul. But that was Maka alright. He remembered how much relief filled him as she was back to normal. And vowed to never, ever do that again. He doubted her mind could handle that again. It was horrible to watch.

But now he can't keep that promise… she was gone. A heart wrenching pain filled his being. With her gone… most likely taken by Medusa. What was being done to her? What about Crona? The pair of them together… if it was the case…. Soul didn't want to believe it. She was the strongest person he knew. But yet…

What if she had been driven mad? Just like Crona?

"Soul?" A voice spoke out to him. Shocking him out of his negative thoughts. His mind went blank as he peeked open one eye. It was Raven, she was stood over him. Her body blocked out the sun, casting her shadow over his form. He opened both of his eyes now that he saw who it was.

"What?" He spoke out, rather more harshly and sharper then he actually meant. He regretted it immediately because he noticed her tense and glance away. Only for a second, and to her credit she looked back at him as if he had done nothing wrong. Soul inwardly rolled his eyes, she didn't want to upset him, or anyone else for that matter. She didn't want to step on anyone's toes. It was sort of irritating to him. He preferred girls to speak their minds. He hoped that somewhere in her head was a compulsive outspoken idiot who would tell him off for being so rude. Maybe he had to just give her time.

Raven moved from her position, allowing the sun to wash over him once more. He squinted as he blinked, his eyes having to get used to the light once more. She plopped down next to him on the grass. Unlike him she was cross legged and sat up. She didn't look down at him, instead her attention was over on the rest of the students. It was lunch break, and all of the loner partners were presently relaxing or talking. Most having already finished eating. It was a school day, but they had all been excused that day to practise with teacher supervision out in the clearings of the forest. Soul and Raven had managed together last night. She had carried him around even with his leaden weight. She tried to get used to this weight and more then once had asked how Maka dealt with this. And every time he tried to explain that he wasn't heavy for her. Which only made her more determined to wield him.

Now being the day after they had tried again.

This morning she had used him once more. It was progress, but he was still heavy for her. He wanted to help, but a small part of him was actually sort of glad. He didn't want to be used by anyone else, didn't want a placeholder for Maka. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but he didn't want her. She had just about managed to swing him today. He sighed… there was still no way they could fight just about anything above a target dummy… he doubted they would be chosen for the mission today.

"Have you eaten?" She spoke to him. He glanced at her. She didn't look at him, yet there was no one around. He closed his eyes once more.

"Nope." He answered her. He hadn't eaten, but he often didn't. He wasn't one to go and find food at lunchtimes, standing in those long queues was boring. And uncool. Besides Maka was usually the one who brought him back food, and without her. He just didn't care.

"Oh…" She sighed out. She sounded uncomfortable. Was she worried about him? He listened to her shuffle. Her clothes were rustling. What was she doing?

"Here…" He opened his eyes again. There in front of his face was half a sandwich. He raised an eyebrow at the action. He looked from the food to her face. She wasn't looking at him, a small blush crept onto her face. Was she…embarrassed? "It's cheese and ham…is that ok?" Not his favourite. But he wasn't really fussed about what the sandwich was… His eyes travelled back down her arm to the offered food. Atop her hand rested cellophane wrapping, now pulled away from the food and trailing down over her hand, the said food was white bread and inside he could just about see the layers of cheese and ham. It was small and only a half. Soul's stomach rumbled with the offered food. But he didn't want it.

"No…" He raised his hand and pushed hers away from his face. "…Don't worry. I'm not hungry." He lied. "You have it." With that he rested his arms under his head. Raven looked back down at the refused sandwich. The blush only grew brighter on her face. What was wrong with her? Her face seemed saddened by his refusal.

"Oh… do you want me to get something else?" She replied to him. Looking back down at his face but still not meeting his gaze. Soul sighed out. She wasn't getting the message.

"I told you. I'm not hungry…" Raven looked back to her half sandwich. "You have it." Her eyes seemed distant for a second, as if she was thinking on what to do. Soul almost wanted to laugh. Maka would never have been this soft. If he refused her offer she may very well have just thrown it at him, after all, she knew he really did want it. He was 'only trying to be cool' as she put it. But Raven didn't know him, didn't know how he ticked. And she seemed too soft for her own good.

"O-ok…" Her back seemed to slouch… or did he imagine that? And she began to eat the sandwich right in front of him. Great…. Did she have to do that right here?

As she was biting though the last remnants of the food and swallowed she suddenly spoke up. "Last chance for us this afternoon…" Soul knew what she was talking about. Last try at being partners, to impress the teachers enough to be let on the mission. There was only three places per teacher. And only three teachers going out with them. So nine chances to get out there and find some sort of evidence or trace of Maka.

"Mmm…" Soul mumbled. Trying to appear nonchalant. Even if inside he felt a worried mess. Raven finished off the sandwich, wrapping the cellophane up into a ball and stuffing it into her pocket.

"I think I have an idea…" She started. Soul looked up to her face once more. She still didn't look down at him, but at least her blush was gone. "Maybe we could try resonating? I know it is a bit on the early side. But it might help. That way I could use you better. You never know…" Soul decided to interject. He didn't like where this was going. He couldn't resonate with her. Not now…not ever.

"No." He blurted out. Raven stumbled over herself and actually turned to him. Her face full of confusion.

"Why not?" She asked. An almost accusing tone in her voice. Good. Maybe she wasn't as soft as she appeared. He locked eyes with her and stared at her.

"We can't." He answered simply. He couldn't resonate with her, though he didn't want to say why. The reason was…he was afraid. He was afraid of infecting her. Just like he did Maka. He couldn't do that to someone else. Possibly give the madness a new victim. He managed to control it. But he had seen what could happen if you let it control you. Maka's crazed form flashed in his mind. No he just couldn't risk it. But he couldn't tell Raven that. She may very well flee from him, and as much as he didn't want another meister. He needed her right now. Just to get out of this academy and find his real meister!

"I mean…" Soul started. Looking for an excuse. "…We won't be able to. We aren't in sync enough." Raven's face lost focus, her head dipped as she appeared downcast. "You still find me too heavy. There is no way we can resonate just yet. It just wouldn't work." The thing was, he was actually telling the truth. He doubted they would be able to just yet anyway. He inwardly let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to worry about it just yet. She turned from him.

"I guess you are right…." Raven rested her elbows on her legs and lent her chin upon her hands. "…Phhh… Great. It'll take a miracle to get us on one of those teams…" Soul found himself agreeing with her.

* * *

Lunch break was over, this was signalled by Raven picking herself off the damp grass. Rubbing and tapping down her clothes at her back and behind to try and wipe off the slight wetness. Soul watched her and then glanced over at the other meisters and weapons, they were doing the same. The teachers were back, somewhere…he didn't see them at the moment. But they must be around. Soul sighed out. He really did want to do well, and get on one of those missions… but he couldn't help but feel that it was hopeless. Him and Raven were a poor fit at best.

Close by Raven stretched out her arms and hopped on the spot, as if warming up for a sports event. And not more practise.

"C'mon Soul!" Soul found himself with a pinch of indignation sparking in his chest. He didn't like being called by a new meister. It felt so wrong. But he needed to ignore such feelings. He needed a new meister just for now, it would help to find Maka. He just knew it…he hoped so.

"Fine…" He mumbled out and likewise shifted and pushed himself up. He felt the damp on his clothes, but he didn't care. Anyway not like anyone would see it soon enough.

Raven took a few steps back away from him, turning as she did so that she was facing him. Her posture was straight, ready. Her features hard, full of concentration. Her breathing was steady as she reached out her hand to him.

"Ready…" She said to him. Soul nodded and a pale blue light surrounded him, his form shifting and morphing into that familiar shape. Soul jumped into the air and transformed into his scythe. The weapon began to tumble down through the air, spinning quickly vertically toward his new meister. Yet his meister did not catch him.

Raven yelped out as she jumped back a pace, surprise lit up her face. Her arms raised high as if defensively. Soul's form cut through the air and hurtled toward the ground, with no one to catch him his blade dug deep down into the soft ground. Raven stumbled and fell onto her butt. She groaned out on the floor. But Soul just grew irritated. Why didn't she catch him? Was she even trying? That was how Maka always wielded him…

"Ow…" Raven mumbled out to herself, before quickly picking herself up off the floor. Soul rolled his eyes at her.

"Why didn't you catch me?" He yelled out, accusingly. Raven glanced at the blade of the weapon, where his voice originated. She held up her hands in apology. Her face full of nervousness.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She voiced quickly. As if to stop his anger. But it managed no such thing. Soul huffed.

"Maka always catches me." Soul missed the twitch in Raven's eyebrow. Her apologetic stance dropped. Replaced with a look of sadness as she glanced away.

"I'm not Maka…" She muttered. Soul heard her. But he didn't say anything more. He just waited as she stepped close and gripped his pole. Raven heaved the scythe out of the ground, the earth shifted and slipped away, leaving a gash as the evidence. Before hefting the great weapon and leaning it on her shoulders. Soul caught the wince in her expression as the heavy metal object was propped onto her shoulder. But she worded no complaint. "Ok then!" She shouted out, perhaps more to herself then to him.

* * *

"Yes I see. This is very bad news indeed. Thank your for informing me." The usual comical voice took on an out of place serious air. Lord Death nodded at his mirror before him. Just as the image on the glass blipped out of existence. "Hmmm…" the Lord of Death thought to himself as he faced the glass. His bizarre white hands appeared at his side, one cupped his sharp elbow, the other under his apparent chin. Deep in thought. He missed the footsteps of an approaching person behind.

Said person walked ever closer to the platform where the Lord Death stood staring into the glass. The person stopped just off the edge of the raised edge.

"You wanted to see me?" The person spoke. The voice was male, older then a student. The deep baritone of a man. The voice was slower then most, ever careful about exactly every word he spoke. Lord Death turned to him and lowered his arms from his face. His features turned neutral as he spotted the person he had indeed called.

"Oh! Hai, hai Stein!" The happy voice of the Reaper rang out, sounding genuinely happy to see the ultimate meister up and about. "How are you feeling? Well I hope." The dark clad reaper asked of the professor, raising his hand and giving a comical little wave. But such childish actions did not deter the serious doctor, he was used to his child-like behaviour. In fact he smiled at the Lord. Before reaching into his lab coat and pulling out a box of cigarettes. Stein was glad to have the familiar box in his hand, and without answering Stein placed a cigarette in-between his lips. Lighting said small stick with a flick of his wrist. As he sucked in a breath of the relaxing nicotine he tucked the cigarettes and lighter back into his pockets. Lord Death merely stood and watched this behaviour. Stein puffed out a billow of smoke from his mouth, the calming effect was instantaneous. The slight tenseness in his shoulders lessoned. His buzzing mind slowed a pace, back to what he was more used to. His tinkering ideas were once again more manageable.

"Much better thank you. Slight headache…" He admitted, as he raised a free hand and clicked that ever present bolt lodged into his own head. Just once. With the tweaking of the bolt he altered his own mind, as if a drug he could control his train of thoughts. Increasing his own levels of hormones and chemicals in his blood. After all, everything was an experiment to him. Not even himself was an exception. The cringe worthy creak and click of the nut did not affect either of the beings in the room. Both acted as if this was totally normal behaviour. In fact, it was for the legendary meister.

"Now then…" Stein started, his voice all business like. He stared up at the Lord Death. He had been told it had been a few days since the attack on the academy. He felt a bit out of it. Out of touch with what was going on. The kindly nurse that had replaced Medusa had told him he needed to rest. But to Stein, he had rested enough, and once he bore his usual clothes once again, he had left. Seeing Lord Death and easing his tense mind was what he needed right now.

"…what have I missed while I was unconscious? There is an odd tenseness in the air. But as far as I can see, we didn't lose. So from my calculations. Something is out of balance." The good Doctor half asked and half droned on to himself. His usual scientific way of thinking actually getting him close to the answer without anyone telling him anything. Even on his short journey from the infirmary to the door to Lord Death's room, the usual buzzing of students seemed a bit off. He knew something was wrong. The smiles were strained, the chatting was quicker, sharper. As if they were all trying to ignore an obvious fact staring them straight in the face. Stein guessed the students were still not comfortable with the idea of a kishin locked away under the very building they studied in. Or perhaps it was something else entirely?

Lord Death nodded to him.

"Yes… well first off it is good to see you out of the infirmary. We were all worried about you. The students will be happy to see you back in action. So to speak." The reaper shrugged. Stein said nothing and waited for him to continue. Though he wasn't quite sure of what use he could be for the rest of the day. "Now then. Yes we, well I should really say your students…They were great by the way Stein. I was very impressed, a real credit to the school!" Stein smiled as the Lord of Death meandered off the point to congratulate the very students he had been training, the reaper gave a charming victory sign with his fingers.. A burst of happiness bloomed in Stein's chest, having trained those students himself. It was with no small amount of pride to have that training acknowledged. "Anyway they were successful in stopping the efforts of that witch Medusa. The Kishin is still safe and sound under the school." Stein puffed on his cigarette as he stood just a ways off. His smile from the students news now began to vanish, as he realised that was just the positive.

"Well that is the good news…what is the bad news?" He asked. This was when the reaper's features fell, his 'mask' grew sad. Knowing the news he now needed to repeat. Stein was sure he was the last to know.

"Not only did the witch and her lackeys escape. But Maka is missing." At this Stein's mood instantly soured and grew tense. He had not been expecting that news. His fingers tensed and snapped the cigarette at his lips. The calm from the nicotine vanished from his veins. A scowl grew on Stein's face. How could that have happened? And under his watch? Was he to blame? Had he not been unconscious… could he had prevented it? He felt anger burn inside at himself, smothering that pride that had bloomed for such a short time.

But as always he sounded calm as he spoke. Not letting his own anger influence his questions.

"Do you think the two incidents are connected?" Stein inquired. However the reaper acted unsure. He shifted and cocked his head slightly. Yet his mask's features returned to their normal playful state.

"Oh? Which two?"

Stein took the now crushed white stick from his lips, his brow lowered in slight irritation. Why did the reaper have to do that? He hated it when he didn't take things seriously. Sometimes this behaviour was comforting…right now, it was not.

"Medusa's escape and Maka's disappearance." He stated. Wasn't that obvious? His voice bore a tense edge to it. Laced with confusion, not quite understanding why the reaper was asking him such a question. Lord Death now returned straight up.

"Ah, most likely." He answered cryptically.

"What other event would I be referring to?" Stein accused the Lord, quite a harsh tone to take with his superior. Stein knew he was pushing his luck. Speaking in such a way put his job and life on the line. But the reaper did not react to his allegation.

"Why, did you forget about the attempted Kishin revival?" Lord death stated back. Almost rhetorically.

Stein lost the edge to his stance. Realising now what the reaper meant. Oh, of course. He hadn't thought about that. He felt like one of his students for missing the whole picture and only seeing a small part.

"Ha," he raised a hand to his head, his fingers entwining in his hair. "I see. Yes that was the key issue there. So do you think all three events are connected then?" Stein queried.

"Possibly." Lord Death replied. Stein smiled. He folded his arms to his chest. "Spirit told me what Medusa said to you during your battle." Stein lost eye contact with the reaper, his eyes falling to the floor. He remembered what she had said. Even he was not so callous or cruel with his experiments. She was not just cold hearted, she was unfeeling, inhuman. They were nothing alike. Stein remembered her comparing herself to him, the very idea that they were similar burned him up inside. "Let's pretend for a moment that Medusa did take Maka. What would be the point of that Stein?" His tone was inquisitive yet not pushing, as if he had a viewpoint but wanted to know another.

Stein cleared his throat. He thought back to the conversation the two self proclaimed scientists had shared.

"Medusa thought of her 'son'…" He emphasized the word, using it loosely. " …as a failure. He was not becoming a kishin and she told us that she was going to just throw him away. As if he was nothing more then rubbish. If I was her, I would look for new subjects. And perhaps if the Kishin Asura was unreachable…then maybe she took what she could get her hands on. Acquiring a replacement…I don't know how Maka could have attracted her attention. But if I am correct I would love to find out." Stein spoke almost coldly, as if he was talking about one of his own experiments, he was talking about a theory. And not real life at all. "What happened between Maka and the demon swordsman? I know they fought. And from what I can gather at the time it was a draw perhaps? A stalemate? However both of their souls were relaxed. Hmm… for both of them to relax… what did Maka do to him?" Stein began to monologue. Running through his theory in his head. Trying to figure out what had happened. He never did find out down there.

Luckily the reaper stopped Stein before he carried on too far.

"No need to guess Stein. Soul reported back what actually happened." At this Stein snapped to attention and locked his gaze with that of Lord Death. "Soul said that Maka became infected with black blood again, by resonating with Soul. And she used that very black blood in the battle with the demon swordsman. She somehow managed something… an ability that actually puts her on par with the only other legendary meister we have here." Stein raised an eyebrow at that sentence, but didn't speak up. He knew with who he was referring to. And once again Stein was proud that a student of his could be so advanced already. Maybe he was better at teaching then he thought. "She resonated with the boy while they were both in deep states of insanity, and then managed to pull them both back from the brink." The reaper looked away from Stein and stared up and away, as if in thought. "Quite remarkable really. Wouldn't you say Stein?" He glanced back at Stein once more.

Stein's face grew passive as he also thought on what the dark reaper had spoken. He raised his hand to that ever present bolt and began to twist the unsightly addition to his head. Quite remarkable indeed. How had she managed that? To bear the black blood in her veins for a start was a torture he could not begin to imagine, then to resonate with a meister she hardly knew? He only knew of one other person who could do that in such a short amount of time. Himself. However pulling herself out of madness? He knew exactly how hard a thing that was… but he could not believe she had managed that all in the space of a night, and not only that. But the boy was brought back as well? He knew that Maka was something special indeed.

"Hmm…yes I see. Now I think I understand why Medusa might very well have taken Maka. She is an anomaly in the equation. A variation in the design. I would very much like to take a look at her myself now. I'd love to see what other surprises she had hidden inside." Stein spoke out, not quite to the reaper once again. With one last clink he dropped his hand from the metal nut. He would love to see what made her tick, what made her so different. Maybe he could improve on it? But he was soon brought out of his train of thought.

"Stein?" Lord Death poked at Stein, his voice was questioning. Suddenly Stein's eyes glanced over the room, as if taking in the area. His mouth tightened as he realised who was missing.

"How is Spirit taking this?" Lord Death's mask dropped in sadness. He sighed out.

"Not well… as you would expect. Before you ask where he is. He is at that bar he frequents." Stein sighed also, folding his arms close to his chest. He did indeed know where he was… most likely drinking himself to death or trying to smother his sadness in the boobs of another woman…

"Poor Spirit. I feel sorry for him." Stein spoke. Lord Death's face mask reverted to normal as he bounced up and down in his strange formed cloak.

"Oh, you do?" The reaper inquired. Stein tensed up at the words. Why was that such a weird thing for Stein? He wasn't lacking in empathy, especially towards those close to him.

"Yes. I may not have a child of my own but I do know how much he cares. In his own unique way." Stein replied, a certain amount of curtness grew in his tone. Quite perturbed with the reaper even questioning it.

The reaper nodded but didn't appear to lose his new happy mood.

"Yes I see Stein. Now I have more news to share…" At this the reaper ceased in his bouncy efforts and stared straight at Stein. Keeping his gaze locked with the meister.

"Black Star and Tsubaki have ran into the demon swordsman in England. They were there for another mission, now unfulfilled. However they did not come out unscathed. Tsubaki is in a critical condition and cannot be moved. They are both currently in a private hospital, the UK headquarters of the DWMA are close by…" The reaper paused in his story as Stein had in fact turned a little pale. What was this? Things were getting worse as he was lying in bed here. His mind just couldn't accept the fact that Tsubaki was hurt. It just didn't sound right. Black Star may be an overconfident, irritating little boy sometimes. But he honestly felt such concern for his partner, it was just hard to believe Black Star would have allowed such a thing. It would have been a massive stain on his honour.

Stein felt Lord Death examining him as he was lost in his musings. The reaper said nothing more and waited until Stein looked up to him again. A signal to continue. "…The European division has just informed me. A contingent of meisters and weapons, with the Death Scythe Justin have been sent out to the headquarters to assess the damage and lend aid." Stein knew who Justin was. Not a bad person, though his annoyance was almost on par with the great Lord himself.

Stein knew the reaper must be leading up to something, he must have an order awaiting him, and so soon after awakening. Stein felt his weak muscles straining, wishing for more rest. But he shrugged it off, there was no time for that. Not when Maka was out there somewhere. He would not let any of his students down. They were good students, they made him proud to call himself their teacher. And he would make sure they all came back. All of them.

"What do you want me to do?" Stein asked of him. Wishing to know what was about to be asked of him.

"Oh?" Lord Death sounded surprised. Had Stein been wrong? "Oh yes…" There it is, he thought so. "I want you to accompany the Europe division, I want you to take Spirit with you. Just in case the demon swordsman pops up." Stein nodded, he should have seen this coming. "And Stein…" Stein glanced back up at the Lord, his eyes narrowed. What more was needed of him? "This afternoon there is an exam for the un-partnered meisters and weapons. As you might have guessed, Soul is amongst them for the time being. If he passes the exam I want you to assume the position of teacher for his group, take them all with you. It will be good for him to be doing something…"

Stein felt a drip of guilt in his soul. He had forgotten about Soul. He must be suffering so without his weapon partner, they were so close. It must be unbearable to feel so useless. Stein agreed with the reaper, he did indeed want to take the group now. After all, someone needed to finish the mission Black Star was given. It would make a nice warm up exercise for the these un-partnered meisters and weapons. He might even grade them while they were out there. Stein smiled to himself, ever the teacher. Maybe he was more suited to the role then he had thought. He just hoped Soul passed whatever this exam was.

"How long till the exam?" Stein suddenly piped up. Lord death jumped as if in surprise, then placed a finger on the jaw of the mask he wore.

"Hmm… a couple of hours I think… they are in the clearings if you want to find them." Stein nodded to the Lord and turned. His coat rippling as he walked away from the dark cloaked figure, he strode off down the hall of guillotines.

* * *

**Hooray! I wanted to do the exam for Soul and Raven…but I ran out of room again! Doh…**

**That conversation with Stein and Lord Death went on for a bit… but I think it was worth doing. **

**Sorry no Crona or Maka this chapter! They will be back soon don't worry!**


End file.
